Total Burst Island
by Roran the Zoroark
Summary: What do you do, when an ambitious host and his partner in crime puts together 36 contestants with , a Serial Killer, a Hunter, a Queen, a Giant, and many more contestants of all species and out there personalities in one island? The most action packed, eventful, dramatic show that will ever be made in history. Join Burst and his best friend Cog, as they try to do the impossible.
1. Welcome to the Show!

We see a fairly large island, with your beach to the north, your mountains to the east, your forest in the middle, and open areas for the campgrounds.

But we see something different on the docks, something we haven't seen before.

There stands a figure that has a very thin body, with blue, yellow, and pink stripes all over his body. With his left arm blue and his right arm pink. His shoes are long as his left show has a pink ball on it while his right shoe has a blue ball on it. His shoes appears to be more as of high heels with one white ball on each shoe on the heel to help balance this figure. He also had a white ball on his chest, as his figure resembled as a clown. His hands were more as of claws with only having one claw instead of the usual two on each side of his arm. Now his neck and head is what appears to be a flower blooming but his head was way different than that. His head was a bigger white ball, that can easily disconnect from his neck. His head also had many blue and pink dots all over, with two blue and pink flowers on the side where the ears should be.

He looked at the camera and bowed. "Hello, and welcome, to Total Burst Island. You may not have seen me before, and I don't judge you for that. But you, you can just call me Burst."

"Don't forget about me!" Another figure said.

Burst chuckled. "Oh how could I? Get over here for the audience to see."

The second figure revealed himself, and he was more recognizable than Burst. He is a small Pokémon with a gaseous body similar to a nebula. He has two wisp-like extensions that serve as arms and an ellipse running down his body. Its front and back are black in color. He has yellow eyes and two blue cheeks. He is identified as a Cosmog.

"Now this here is my co-host Cog, my best friend." Burst introduced.

Cog waved to the camera. "How's it going guy?"

"Now, before we go to anywhere else, I would like to promise you something." Burst started.

"Have you ever got tired of the same host? Being sadistic and heartless to the contestants? Have you ever got bored of seeing the same kinds of challenges, over and over and over? Well, consider me your cure for that. I will be different from the rest, something new. I will bring a new experience for TPI, as I will do my best to reach for the top!" Burst shouted. "Now, there will 36 contestants on this show, two from each Pokemon type. And the grand prize, is not just one million Pokedollars, but," Cog teleports in a giant handful of suitcases, all filled with money. "One hundred million Pokedollars! All tax free of course."

"Hey Burst." Cog interrupted.

Burst looked at Cog, while still keeping the same pose. "Not now Cog, I'm trying to make things exciting for the audience here."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that the first contestant is coming." Cog said.

Burst looks out afar and sees a boat coming. "Oh, well let's see them then."

The first boat comes and drops off the first Pokemon. He is a large grey rabbit with a brown sash like band around his waist with a yellow center. His most noticeable features are his two giant ears, ones that resemble arms with three fingers each. His paws, mouth, and feet are also all brown.

He is a Diggersby, and he walked to the two hosts with a carrot in his mouth.

"Ah, hello Diggersby, how are you doing? Burst asked.

"Feeling good, but I would feel better with the prize money." Diggersby replied, sheepishly smiling.

"Sorry, but you can only get that by winning fair and square." Cog commented.

"Damn, well I tried." Diggersby said, before he took a look at Burst. "Well, I thought I would never see the day. The day a piece of candy hosts a TV show."

Burst twitched. "Just call me Burst, and it would be wise for your well being if you don't call me that again."

Diggersby raises his ears up in defense. "Alright, whatever floats your boat."

"Now, can you please go to the end of the docks? The other contestants will meet you there when they arrive." Burst requested.

"Roger roger." Diggersby said, before he went along to the end of the docks.

"One down, 35 to go." Cog said.

"This is going to take a while." Burst commented, before he saw the next contestant arrive.

The contestant was a yellow spider, with a yellow and blue body. She had six eyes with four of them being small and two being two main eyes. She has six yellow legs with four being on the side and two at her face.

She is a Galvantula, and she was constantly shaking.

"Hello there Galvantula, are you doing okay?" Cog asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah, just a little n-n-nervous is all." Galvantula stuttered.

"Well, you have nothing to worry here. Nothing should be too much for you to handle here. You'll be able to adjust here just fine." Burst assured.

"T-Thank you." Galvantula said.

"You're welcome, now please head on to the end of the docks." Burst requested.

Galvantula nodded and went to where she was supposed to go while still shaking.

She started calming down when she thought she was alone when-

"Hey there, Diggersby started. "How are-"

Galvantula screamed in fear and out of nowhere, a Thunder hit right on Diggersby.

Burst and Cog quickly turned around to saw that just happen. "Remind me not to scare her." Burst whispered to Cog. "I don't think I would forget." Cog whispered back.

Diggersby though was fine, as he looked up and chuckled. "Thank you Arceus for giving me the Ground typing." Diggersby looked back at Galvantula. "I can see you're a little panicky, but do me a favor and be more careful. Not everyone's going to be a Ground Type."

Galvantula nodded. "R-Right, sorry."

"Although, it would be a little funny to see that happen. The sight would be quite, illuminating." Diggersby said to himself, chuckling at his own joke.

The next Pokemon that arrived at the docks is a cicada's exoskeleton. He has a light brown body with a gray abdomen. He also has a white halo floating above his head. He has wings on his back with three tips, but they don't appear to be moving at all. He has a hole on his back where his wings are.

He was a Shedinja, as he floats out of the boat and to the two hosts.

"Greetings Shedinja, how do you feel being on this show?" Burst asked.

"Just as I always feel….nothing." Shedinja quietly muttered.

"What was that?" Cog asked.

"Nothing. I feel ecstatic. Thank you for bringing me here." Shedinja replied.

"Well, you're welcome Shedinja. Now can you please go to the other two contestants at the end of the docks?" Burst asked.

Shedinja looked at where Burst was talking about and slowly floated his way to the contestants.

"Well hey there Mr. Hollows, names Diggersby. And this is Galvantula. But I wouldn't be too close. She's has what you would call a panic button." Diggersby said.

"H-H-Hello. Nice to m-m-meet you." Galvantula stuttered.

"Whatever, I'll just be over here." Shedinja said halfheartedly and went a little farther from the other two.

"Oh, was it s-s-something I said?" Galvantula asked.

"Nah, I don't think so. I think that's what who he is. At least you didn't electrocute him, that would be quite, shocking." Diggersby replied, chuckling at his own joke.

Diggersby looked at Galvantula and she wasn't laughing one bit.

"What? I thought it was funny." Diggersby said.

Shedinja on the other hand heard what Diggersby said about who he was, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything, except for his one particular goal in mind.

Another boat came and the next contestant came out.

He is two swords sheathed on a plaque. Each sword has a pink eye with a black, linear pupil on the hilt, as well as a pink, tassel-like arm emerging from the handle.

He is a Doublade, and he floated to the two hosts.

"And the two blades arrive, welcome aboard Doublade!" Burst shouted.

"Greetings, I am glad to be on your show. I thought I would never be accepted." Doublade said.

"Well now you're here, so fear is now over." Cog replied.

"Doublade, please go to the end of the docks with the rest of the contestants. The rest should be with you shortly." Burst requested.

Doublade nodded and went to the others as requested.

"So the I said, that's not an Ultra Beast, that's just a Muk." Diggersby said, finishing his joke.

This finally got a laugh out of Galvantula as Doublade met up with the two.

Diggersby notices the Doublade and grins. "Oh look, another one. Hello there blades."

Doublade nods. "Greetings you two. Would you mind if I would here some of your jokes as well."

This got Diggersby to smile. "Well of course you can. Let me start another, so there's this one Pelipper that-"

While Diggersby was telling his jokes, another Pokemon entered the docks. He has a dark purple body, with sharp teeth and claws. He even had two big gemstone-like eyes.

He is a Sableye, and he went to the two hosts.

"Ah, if it isn't Sableye, how was the trip?" Burst asked.

"It was pleasant, but the boat driver got real mad at me." Sableye replied.

"And why's that?" Burst asked.

"Because I have a….problem." Sableye replied nervously.

Burst didn't know what Sableye was talking about. Until-

"Hey?! Where did my tie go?!" Cog asked.

Burst looked at Sableye and saw Cog's tie in his hands.

Sableye looked at what Burst was looking at and sheepishly chuckled. "Yeah, that problem. Sorry. I honestly have no control of myself."

Cog was upset and swiped the tie off of Sableye's hands. "Don't do that again."

"Hey! Where's mine?!" Burst shouted, looking for his missing tie.

Cog glared at Sableye and Sableye looked at his right hand to see Burst's tie this time. "Dammit, not again."

Burst went over and swiped the tie away from Sableye. "Just go to the other contestants already."

Sableye sighed and went to the others.

Burst was adjusting his tie. "I can already tell we're going to have problems with him."

"Tell me about it." Cog groaned.

Doublade noticed Sableye walking towards them and got the other's attention.

"Hello there, welcome to the island." Doublade greeted.

"Thanks. Though my experience here may not be the best for me." Sableye said.

"W-W-Why would you think t-t-that?" Galvantula stuttered.

"Well, I ticked off the hosts just moments after getting here." Sableye replied.

"Really? Now how on earth did you accomplish that?" Doublade asked curiously.

Before Sableye could reply, Diggersby noticed his carrot was gone. "Hey! Who took my carrot?!"

Sableye looked and there was Diggeresby's carrot in his hand. "Heh heh, great."

Diggersby went over to Sabeley and satched the carrot with his left ear. "Swiper no swiping!"

Another boat came in and two Pokemon came out this time.

One is a small pink Pokemon with what seems to be corals branching out of her body.

The second has a pink body, with what looks like she's wearing a long dress and pink and white stripe pants. She remembers as a bug as she has a pink body and pink eyes.

The first is a Corsola and the second is a Lurantis, as they both went to the two hosts.

"Ah, Corsola, Lurantis, welcome to the show." Burst greeted.

"Thank you!" Corsola shouted happily.

"...thanks." Lurantis quietly said.

"Well, just join with the other contestants at the end please, more will arrive shortly." Cog said.

They both nod and does just that.

Diggersby sees the two female Pokemon and grin. "Hey Galvantula, how about you go and make some new friends?"

"M-M-Me?" Galvantula asked. "I-I-I don't know. I don't think-"  
"Nah, I think it's a great idea. Got get 'em girl." Diggersby said, as he pushed Galvantula to the two with his ears.

Galvantula got pushed to the two, but they started talking amongst themselves and were getting along quite nicely.

Diggersby chuckled. "They grow up so fast."

Another Pokemon came out of a boat. He is a large red ape, with large fiery eyebrows, black-ringed eyes, and two long arms. He walked down the docks with a fairly large suitcase in his right hand.

"Welcome to the show Darmanitan, but may I ask why bring a suitcase? I assure you we brought all your belongings right here." Burst assured.

"I know, I just needed to carry this with me personally. It's not a weapon I promise." Darmanitan assured.

"Alright, please go to the others at the end of the dock." Cog requested.

Darmanitan smiled. "Right on."

Darmanitan went along to the rabbit and swords. "How's it going bros?"

"I am doing just fine. Thank you for asking." Doublade calmly replied.

Darmanitan stretched and yawned. "Man, I'm so tired."

"Hello so tired, I'm Diggersby." Diggersby joked, smiling.

Darmanitan chuckled. "Haha, very funny."

"Thank you, I'm here all night." Diggersby said, smiling some more.

The next Pokemon came out of the boat and he resembles a fully grown lion. His face, hind legs, torso, and back are blue, while the rest of his body is covered in big shaggy black fur. He has yellow eyes and a yellow star at the end of his tail.

He is a Luxray, as he walked his way to the two hosts.

"Ah, and here we have Luxray. Welcome!" Burst greeted. "How are you-"

"Just leave me alone and we'll be fine." Luxray interrupted, as he walked past the two hosts and went to the other contestants.

"Oh, so we're going to have one of those contestants?" Burst muttered.

"It seems so, we're going to have fun." Cog muttered back.

Luxray went along to the other contestants at the end of the dock.

Diggersby saw the Luxray and went up to him. "Hey there, names Diggersby. Welcome aboard the island." He reached his right ear for Luxray to shake.

Luxray saw the ear and softly slapped it away. He then walked passed the rest and sat down by himself.

"Well, I wonder what dog chased him this morning." Diggersby asked himself.

Shedinja looked and saw how Luxray was sitting by himself like how he's doing, but he looked away. Not like he cared.

The next Pokemon arrived to the docks. She resembled a green bipedal Cactus, with smaller dark green spikes on her arms, legs, and chest. She has a dark green hat and yellow eyes. There are six small holes where her mouth should be, making a grinning smile.

She is a Cacturne, and she happily went up to the two hosts.

"Hello there Cacturne!" Burst greeted. "It's great to have-"

Cacturne interrupted Burst by giving him a hug, a painful one at that. "I'm so happy to be here! Thank you so much!"

"Y-You're welcome. But can you let go? This is quite painful with your spikes." Burst winced.

Cacturne let go and giggled. "I know, and it's music to my ears."

She went along to the of the docks while the two hosts a bit scared for their safety, especially Burst.

"Note to self, order a Bulletproof vest around her." Burst whispered.

"Alright doing that as we speak." Cog whispered back.

Cacturne happily went to the others and hugged Sableye out of nowhere.

"It's so nice to be here!" Cacturne shouted happily.

"Ack! The pain!" Sableye shouted in pain.

Some of the others like Diggersby and Darmanitan chuckled a little bit.

"Who else wants some of my hugs?" Cacturne asked.

Diggersby and Darmanitan both panicked, as Diggersby pointed at the lion.

Cacturne saw and smiled, as she dropped the hurting Sableye. "Hey there friend, want a hug?"

Luxray widened his eyes and growled. "Back off!"

But Cacturne ignored Luxray and hugged him anyways.

Luxray growled. "I said back off!"

Luxray fired a Discharge on Cacturne and that got her to let go.

Cacturne shook her head. "Heh heh, wow. It's usually me giving the pain, not the other way around."

Two more Pokemon came out of the boat.

One is a another rabbit Pokemon. But dark brown fur and a short, round tail. She has pink eyes and cream-colored fur on her eyebrows and very long ears.

The second Pokemon is a chicken-like Pokemon. His body is red, with accents of beige, yellow, and gray. Behind his head, there are beige, hair-like feathers that continue downward and surround his chest and abdomen. He has a small red face with a V-shaped crest on its head. He has blue eyes and a hooked beak. He has featherless, gray hands with three fingers each, and three clawed toes that are not normally visible due to the shaggy, yellow feathers on the bottom of his legs.

The first one is a Lopunny while the second is a Lopunny looked happy and cheerful while the Blaziken looked stern and serious. The two walked down to Burst and Cog.

"Lopunny, Blaziken, welcome to the show! If you can would you kindly make your way to the end of the docks with the other contestants?" Burst asked.

Lopunny saw the other contestants and smiled. She started going to them but Blaziken stopped her.

"Don't socialize with the enemy. We're only here to win." Blaziken said.

"But brother, I just want to say hi. Is that really so bad?" Lopunny asked sadly.

Blaziken gave Lopunny a look and she drooped her ears.

"We're here to win. You fully well know why we have to. Being friendly with the enemy will get you nowhere but one ticket out of here. Do you want that?" Blaziken asked.

"No." Lopunny simply replied.

Blaziken nodded and the two went off to a separate area a little away from the group by themselves.

While the two were by themselves, Diggersby noticed they were there and wanted to at least introduce himself. He went to the two Pokemon.

"Hey there, names Diggersby. Good to have you two here." Diggersby said, taking a bite out of his carrot.

Lopunny smiled and waved while Blaziken grumbled and folded his arms. "Alright, you said your greeting. Now leave."

"Woah there tiger, or bird, calm down. I'm just saying hello, where's the harm in that?" Diggersby asked.

"The harm is that you're still here. Now would you leave us alone?" Blaziken asked, already getting annoyed by the rabbit.

Diggersby frowned, he didn't like this guy's attitude. But an idea dawned on him and he smiled. "Alright, I'll leave you be. But only if you do one small thing."

"And what's that?" Blaziken asked.

Diggersby pointed at Galvantula. "I'll leave you alone, if you go to that Galvantula and say hi to her."

"That's it?" Blaziken asked.

"That's it." Diggersby replied.

"Well, it can't be too hard." Blaziken commented, as he started his way to the electric spider.

"You might wanna watch what happens next. It'll definitely be a sight to see." Diggersby whispered to Lopunny.

Lopunny didn't know what Diggersby was talking about, but she kept watch anyways.

Blaziken went behind Galvantula and cleared his throat. "Hey."

This surprised Galvantula, as she turned around and screamed out of fear. A few seconds later, a Thunder was hit right on Blaziken.

Everyone else saw it happen as they were either terrified, surprised, or even some chuckling, like Diggersby and Cacturne.

Blaziken was smoked like a cooked bird. Some of the others joined in on the laughing, especially Lopunny.

Blaziken looked at Diggersby as he had a smile. "Well, looks like someone over cooked their turkey."

Blaziken growled and gave Diggersby a look of pure rage.

While that was going on, the next contestant arrived.

She is a large dragon, covered and dripping with goo. Her ventral portion is mauve, her dorsal side is lavender, and she bright green eyes. She has a thick tail that curls inward and two large antennae at the top of her head.

She is a Goodra, and she is happy as she walks down the docks to the two hosts.

"Welcome to our show Goodra! How are you feeling?" Burst asked.

"I'm feeling great. Thank you for having me here." Goodra replied, smiling kindly.

"Of course, now pleaseplease head over to the end of the docks.

Goodra made her way to the end of the docs and met with some of the other female contestants.

"Hello everyone, you all doing okay?" Goodra asked.

"Great! Thanks for asking!" Corsola shouted happily.

The other two, Galvantula and Lurantis weren't so peppy and nodded.

Goodra got to Galvantula and Lurantis. "You two shy with everyone here, right?"

"Y-Y-Yes." Galvantula replied.

"...yes." Lurantis quietly replied.

Goodra giggled and hugged the two. "Well don't worry, I'll try not to be too much for you two."

The other two felt comfortable around Goodra and gave small smile.

Another Pokemon arrive from the boat.

She is a short, bipedal Pokemon. She has a yellow body, with black arms and feet. Her legs have fur resembling a skirt. Her most noticeable feature is the pair of giant black jaws behind her head, that can snap at anyone at any moment.

She is a Mawile, as she went along the docks to the two hosts.

"Why hello there Mawile, welcome to our show." Cog greeted.

Burst gave Cog a look. "Excuse me? That's my job."

Cog gave Burst a look back and folded his wisp-like arms. "I haven't said anything when a lot of the contestants came. I think I deserve to say welcome to at least fine."

Burst folded his arms and grumbled. "Fine."

Mawile giggled. "I can tell you two are close friends."

"Well, that's a good observation there. Now would you please make way to the end of the docks? As you can see the other contestants are there as well." Burst requested.

Mawile nodded and went her way to the end of the docks.

Mawile saw Pokemon like Darmanitan and Doublade holding back a really pissed off looking Blaziken, as he was trying to go at a Diggersby.

"Hey there Don't kill me! It's just a prank bro!" Diggersby shouted, smiling sheepishly.

"I'M GOING TO SMASH THROUGH THAT STUPID GRIN OF YOURS!" Blaziken roared in anger.

"Careful there Turkey, don't want to be cooked anymore than you already am." Diggersby joked.

Blaziken just yelled more in anger and struggled harder.

Mawile walked to Sableye. "What's going on here?"

"Long story short, Diggersby made a joke, and now blaziken wants him dead." Sableye replied.

"Oh, well, this is going to take a while. Hello, my name's Mawile." Mawile greeted the imp.

Sableye smiled. "Hey, names Sableye. You should probably be careful around me though, I'm quite the Kleptomaniac."

"You're fine Sableye, as long as you're a good guy and don't mean what you steal." Mawile assured.

Sableye smiled more. "Heheh, thanks."

Mawile smiled back. "Anytime."

Another Pokemon came to the docks, but he wasn't on a boat, he was up in the air flying, but not with wings either, but with a jet pack.

He is a dark purple, squid-like Pokemon. He has a pair of fins that serves as legs, a pair of fins that serves as long arms, and eight tentacles serving as his wavy hair. He has an orange beak, and yellow eyes, with eight yellow dots at his chest.

He is a Malamar, and he also is wearing giant glasses as he is flying in a jet pack.

Burst and Cog look up. "What the hell?!" Burst asked.

The rest of the contestants looked up as well, this even caused Blaziken to stop aggroing on Diggersby.

"What are you doing up there?!" Cog asked.

"Please, I don't trust no flimsy boat! I am a man of science! I rely on my own inventions to get me here!" Malamar responded proudly.

A few seconds later, smoke came out of Malamar's jet pack.

Malamar saw this and had a worried look on his face. "Oh dear."

It wasn't long before he started flying out of control, screaming for his life as he crashed to the docks.

All of the contestants, winced at that. Well, there was a few that didn't. Cacturne was one of them, as she was hiding a giggle with her arm.

"Houston, we have a problem. A crash landing has just occurred." Diggersby joked.

"Is the bro okay?" Darmanitan asked.

Mawile went up to the Malamar. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Malamar got up and grinned. He showed that he had what appeared to be rubbery vest around his body. "Don't fear, for I have my rubber vest absorb the impact and broke my fall. I have made it unharmed in the name of science!"

Mawile sighed with relief. "Well, at least you're okay."

"I appreciate the concern, but as long as I have science, I shall be perfectly safe!" Malamar said proudly, before the rubber vest popped and the rubber inside the vest got ruined. "Oh dear."

Mawile giggled and started leading Malamar to the end of the docks with the rest of the contestants. "Let's just bring you with the rest in case something else bad happens."

As Mawile brought Malamar to the end of the docks, another Pokemon came out of a boat this time.

He is a bipedal feline-like Pokemon, with digitless appendages and two big blue tails. His whole body is blue, except for the end of his arms, collar around his neck, end tips of his tails and ears, and the tuft of fur between his ears. His eyes are green, with dark-green irises.

He is a Meowstic, and he started walking slowly to the two hosts, but he was partially crippled as he had a black cane, helping him support his right leg as he walked with it.

He made it to the two hosts.

"Well hello Meowstic, you doing okay?" Cog asked, ruining Burst's greetings again.

"I'm feeling just dandy." Meowstic replied. He looked over and saw the rest of the contestants at the end of the docks. "I take it I need to go over there?"

"Why yes, if you would please." Burst requested.

Meowstic slowly started his way to the end of the docks, taking one step at a time with his cane.

Some of the other contestants felt pity for the blue feline, some like Mawile, Goodra, and Lurantis.

Mawile came up to Meowstic and offered help by reaching her hand out to him.

"Here, let me help you." Mawile said, smiling kindly.

Meowstic looked at the offered hand, and lightly tapped it away with his cane. "I'm fine. I don't need assistance."

Mawile frowned. "But, your cane."

"Why yes, it is indeed a cane. You must be so smart knowing that." Meowstic said sarcastically. "I'm fine. I'm not completely crippled. I can still eat, think and see just like everyone else here. I'm not a helpless little baby that needs his hand held. Have everyone do me a favor and don't worry about me with my cane. I'm not even old."

Meowstic walks past Mawile and made it to the rest of the contestants, but Mawile went back and went by Meowstic's side, just in case he needed assistance.

Meowstic noticed that and just groaned, letting her do whatever.

The next Pokemon came out of the boat.

Her entire body is completely hidden under a rag. Her small eyes can be seen at the base while at the hem of her rag her lower body also appears to be seen. The rag itself resembles that of a Pikachu. The cloth is yellow with black-tipped ears, and the face seems to be drawn in crayon. She also has a small wooden stick, resembling the lightning bolt tail of the Pikachu.

She is a Mimikyu, and she walks down to the two hosts.

Before Cog was going to speak, Burst interrupted him. "Why hello there Mimikyu. It's nice to have you here."

Mimikyu giggled. "Thank you."

Burst noticed Cog was giving him a look, but he ignored. "Mimikyu, if you would make your way to the end the docks, that would be greatly appreciated."

Mimikyu smiled under her ragged and did just that.

"Not cool Burst, not cool." Cog said.

"Hey, I can't let you take everyone now. That wouldn't be fair." Burst replied.

Mimikyu tried to assert herself to the other girls, but some moved away from her like Galvantula and Lurantis. She is a Mimikyu after all.

Mimikyu felt a little saddened by this, so she decided to sit by herself and sighed sadly.

The next Pokemon came to the docks, she resembles that of a bipedal fox, with dark red fur that resembles a robe, orange markings on her knees that resembles flames, and a white tuft of fur on her torso. She has three tufts of orange fur coming out of her ears, fur on her arms resembling sleeves, and a large stick that serves as a wand.

She is a Delphox, and she walked her way to the two hosts.

"Well, if it isn't the magnificent Delphox! The application said you were a Magician yes?" Burst asked.

Delphox smiled and twirled her stick, out came a black hat that just appeared on her hands out of nowhere. "Why yes I am. Behold, my first trick of the show!" Delphox shouted.

Delphox twirled her stick around the hat a little bit, then she reached in the hat and pulled out Cog.

Burst and some of the other contestants were shocked and amazed at the sight. But some weren't so amazed, like Meowstic, who just rolled his eyes.

"What the hell?! Help!" Cog shouted.

Delphox let Cog go and Burst clapped for her. "Well, that was a good magic trick. Now can you please make you're way to the rest of the contestants? I'm sure they'll love to see more tricks from you."

She nodded and went along to the end of the docks.

Burst noticed Cog gave him another look. "What? I liked the show" Burst admitted.

"I most certainly didn't." Cog replied.

"I'm sure you'll get over it. It's not like she set you on fire or anything." Burst remarked.

Delphox went to the other contestants and bowed. "Hello everyone, I am the great Delphox the Magician! Ready to give this show my magic!"

"Hmph, please. Magic does not exist, the only thing that is proven to be true is Science!" Malamar shouted.

"At least someone here is sane." Meowstic muttered.

Delphox heard Meowstic though. "You don't believe in magic either?"  
"Me? No, I would never think magic doesn't exist. Except oh wait, I do." Meowstic replied. "It's all just cheap parlor tricks. Every trick you pull from the book or every act you make can all be explained. Magic is fake." Meowstic replied.

Delphox grinned and showed Meowstic a hand of cards. "Pick a card, any card."

Meowstic gave Delphox a look. "You're kidding right? This is literally the oldest trick in the book."

"Just pick one, I insist." Delphox said.

Meowstic rolled his eyes and picked a card anyways.

"Now, look at your card and don't tell me what it is." Delphox said.

Meowstic looked at his card and it was a Joker card.

"You remember your card?" Delphox asked.

"Of course I do, not like I have short term memory loss." Meowstic replied.

Delphox twirled her stick around the card and it burst into flames and disappeared.

Meowstic was a little surprised at this, but then out of nowhere, Malamar coughed something up and it was a Joker card.

"And is that your card?" Delphox asked.

"Maybe." Meowstic admitted.

Delphox took a bow and most of the contestants clapped.

Malamar cleared his throat. "I would prefer that you didn't risk my safety with your magic tricks."

"Or the obvious lack of magic tricks." Meowstic muttered to himself.

The next Pokemon didn't travel by boat, but crashed to the docks from flying.

She is a large flying creature that bears similarities to a dinosaur. Her featherless, scaly head is red with a green stripe running along the top. Her eyes are white with black pupils and no irises. Her body is covered with frayed-looking, yellowish feathers with blue feathers designed for flight on its arms and legs enabling all four of its limbs to act as wings. Her tail is completely red and featherless except for a fan of blue feathers at the end.

She is an Archeops, and she slowly got back up on her feet.

"You okay there Archeops?" Burst asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm used to it at this point." Archeops replied, shaking her head a little.

"Used to it?" Cog muttered.

"Well, if you're fine, then please make your way to the end of the docks with the other contestants. If you feel well." Burst said.

Archeops nodded and headed her way to the end of the docks.

"You okay there? You may be part Rock, but that sure was a hard landing." Diggersby said, not being able to resist chuckling from his own joke.

"Yeah, I'll be good. Just gotta stretch my wings is all." Archeops replied, doing just that.

"Well can you do me a favor and make sure none of the pain you're attracting away from me? I already felt enough pain for today." Blaziken remarked, brushing off some of the dust from before.

"Heh heh, I'll try my best." Archeops responded.

Archeops noticed Luxray was sitting by himself. She went over to the lion. "Hey there, you okay?"

Luxray saw Archeops and growled. "Go away."

"Why what's wrong?" Archeops asked in concern.

She went closer and Luxray widened his eyes. "I said get away!"  
Luxray used Discharge and Archeops was forced to take in all the pain.

"Archeops!" Goodra shouted in fear.

Archeops fell down and Goodra, Lurantis, and Corsola came to help her up.

Goodra glared at Luxray. "How could you do that?! She was only trying to help!"

Luxray growled. "I obviously didn't need help. Now why don't you take your little friend there and get far away from me."

Goodra kept on glaring at Luxray, until she and the others helped Archeops and helped her go to their spot on the docks.

The next Pokemon came out of the boat. She has a black body, with a head of a skull that serves as part of her body. A black, flame-like mark is on her skull, and she carries a long bone.

She is a Marowak, an Alolan Marowak, as she makes her way to the two hosts.

"Why hello, might Marowak! It is an honor to have you here." Burst greeted.

Marowak bowed. "It is an honor as well. I must thank you for bringing me here."

"Why of course, please go to the end of the docks with the rest." Burst requested.

Marowak nodded and did just that.

"Now I like her. I hope she lasts long." Burst whispered to Cog, who he nodded in agreement.

Marowak went to the rest and saw the hurt Archeops.

"What happened to you?" Marowak asked.

"I'm fine, just a little bruised up is all." Archeops replied, still wincing a little.

"You can thank him for that." Goodra said coldly, pointing to the lone Luxray.

Marowak looked at the lion and went to him.

Luxray noticed an Alolan-Marowak come to him and he growled. "Back off."

"I would like for you to explain yourself. Why did you harm the Archeops?" Marowak asked in a serious tone.

"She got too close, so I zapped her. Now leave me alone." Luxray said in an annoyed tone.

Marowak took a step closer. "Apologize."

Luxray growled. "I said leave me alone!"

Luxray used Discharge on the Marowak, but it did nothing.

Marowak grabbed Luxray and threw him back a few feet.

Luxray widened his eyes a little.

"Lightning rod is a good ability to have, especially for pesky electric types like yourself." Marowak said proudly.

Luxray just growled in response, he knows he's going to have a rough time with her.

A little while after that, the next Pokemon arrived.

He is a blue, bipedal poison dart frog, with a curved upward spike coming from his head, yellow eyes, a bulbous red vocal sac under his mouth, three fingers on each hand and a red large red claw on the back of each hand.

He is a Toxicroak, and he went to the two hosts.

"Ah, hello there Toxicroak. It's good to have you here." Burst greeted.

"Thanks, but I'm not alone. My friend is coming here as well." Toxicroak said.

"Really? Well where is he?" Burst asked.

"He didn't want to go by boat. He prefers the air." Toxicroak replies, as he looks up. "And here he comes now."

Just as Toxicroak said that, another Pokemon flew to the docks.

He is a dark-blue avian Pokemon, with feathers matched to look like he was wearing a fancy attire. He has a large feather crest, resembling a fedora. He has a large white feather crest below his beak, resembling a beard. He had red feathers inside his blue wings, and red feathers at the end of his tail.

He is a Honchkrow, and he grinned to the two hosts. "Hello there, old sports. Names Honchkrow, and may I say it's quite the pleasure to be here."

"Why thank you Honchkrow. Now, can you two please go to the end of the docks with the other contestants?" Burst asked.

Honchkrow nodded and led Toxicroak to the end of the docks.

Honchkrow bowed to all the contestants. "Hello, my name is Honchkrow, and this old sport is Toxicroak. It's a mighty pleasure to be here."

"See turkey? It's not that hard to say hello." Diggersby remarked.

"Say one more word to me, and I'm burning you alive." Blaziken replied.

Some of the other contestants greeted the two, while some didn't and kept to themselves.

Honchkrow and Toxicroak went to their own area of the docks.

While they were there, Toxicroak notices Honchkrow had his wing up in the air, as if to grab something.

"Is it there yet?" Toxicroak asked.

"No old sport, it's still out of my reach. But it's close, I can practically feel it in the tip of my wing." Honchkrow replied, before he pulled his wing down and tipped his fedora.

The next Pokemon arrived to the docks.

She is a starfish-like Pokemon, that has a purple stalk-like body and ten, blue, drooping tentacles, resembling hair. She has spines on all of her tentacles while there is one slightly bigger yellow spine on top of her head.

She is a Mareanie, and she walked her way to the two hosts.

"Ah, Mareanie, welcome to the show!" Burst greeted.

Mareanie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever.

"Something wrong Mareanie?" Cog asked.

"Don't mind me, I'm just not the trusting type. Especially with hosts like you." Mareanie replied, referring to Burst.

"Mareanie, I assure you, I'm not that type of host. I'm completely different than the others. You have my word." Burst assured.

Mareanie glared at Burst. "I'll listen with your actions, not your words."

With that, Mareanie walked past to the other contestants.

"You okay Burst?" Cog asked in concern.

"I'm fine Cog, really. She'll know how great of a host I can be. I'll prove to her I'm the best host she'll ever get." Burst replied proudly.

Mareanie isolated herself on an area of the docks, not wanting to associate herself with anyone she didn't trust.

The next Pokemon arrived to the docks.

He looks like a four-legged Pokemon in his pupal stage. There are bone structures covering his body, leaving an opening in the front where his yellow eyes are at, and the back. He also has four grey stubby legs.

He is a Shelgon, and he slowly made his way to the two hosts.

"Hello there Shelgon, how are you doing today?" Burst asked.

"I'm feeling ecstatic! I can't wait to start competing on the show!" Burst shouted happily.

"I like your spirit, go over there with the rest of the contestants, we're getting close with bringing in all the contestants here." Burst said.

Shelgon nodded and slowly went to the other contestants.

"Now why can't people be more like him?" Burst asked Cog.

"The world may never know." Cog replied.

Shelgon noticed Honchkrow and went to him.

"Excuse me, but may I ask you a question?" Shelgon asked.

Honchkrow looked at Shelgon and smiled. "Well of course old sport, ask away."

"How does it feel, to fly?" Shelgon asked.

Honchkrow and Toxicroak looked at each other, before Honchkrow looked back at Shelgon. "It's a wonderful thing I say, when you can see everyone below you. The feeling of having all the control in the world.

Shelgon smiled under his shell. "That sounds amazing. One of these days I'll evolve and will be able to feel that feeling. I feel determined to achieve my dream of flying, no matter what it takes."

Honchkrow chuckled and patted Shelgon. "I like your determination old sport, reminds me of myself."

"More like he is yourself, just in a different body." Toxicroak commented.

"Oh, being a smart aleck are we?" Honchkrow asked Toxicroak.

"Just preaching the truth." Toxicroak replied.

Meanwhile, Meowstic was looking at some of the contestants.

He saw Blaziken giving strategy advice to Lopunny, but Diggersby said something to piss him off again and went after the mud rabbit.

He saw Goodra, Galvantula, Lurantis, Corsola, and Archeops talking together. Goodra though was glaring at Luxray while Luxray was too busy glaring at Marowak.

Meowstic just kept looking at everyone, until he saw Doublade, with the others, but he wasn't like the others, he was...different. His eyes, they were calm, different from who he appears to be. It was like-

"You okay?" Mawile asked Meowstic, interrupting his train of thought.

"Yeah, just dandy." Meowstic replied.

"You look like you were in a trance, what were you looking at?" Mawile asked.

Meowstic looked at Doublade again, before he looked away. "Nothing, I was looking at nothing."

Burst had someone call him on the walkie talkie. "Yes?... They're here already?... Well, send them one at a time."

"What was that?" Cog asked.

"They're here." Burst simply replied.

Cog only nodded at that.

Burst turned to the contestants and cleared his throat? "Attention everyone, while looking for contestants on this show, I have three that was set out as a favor from someone. So when they come, please do not be alarmed."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad. What's the worse that can happen?" Doublade asked.

Moments after Doublade asked that, a Pokemon came to the docks from a prison boat.

He is a bipedal, insectoid Pokémon with a red, metallic exoskeleton. He has gray, retractable forewings and hind wings with simple, curved venation. His head is kite-shaped with three blunt horns extending above his forehead, and dark yellow eyes.. He has a large abdomen with three black, pointed stripes below the waist. He also has pincers for claws.

He is a Scizor, but this one was different. He had slash marks all over his body, and one of his horns were broken off. His wings also had small tears on them.

A lot of Pokemon were shaking, they knew this certain Scizor.

Doublade sighed. "This is my own doing."

"Y….Y….Y…...Y… You're." Lurantis started, stuttering in fear.

"I believe what you are trying to say is that I'm Krueger. Why yes, I am indeed Kreuger." Krueger finished.

"Krueger, as in the serial killer Krueger?!" Corsola asked.

"Why is there a serial killer in this show?!" Malamar shouted.

That got Shedinja's attention when Malamar said serial killer.

Cog looked at Burst, and he nervously chuckled.

"To be fair, I didn't see that in the application." Burst defended.

"Of course that wasn't in the application! Who would ever put in 'Hi, my name is Cog, and I'm a serial killer!'" Cog shouted in rage.

Krueger started slowly walking his way to the other competitors, whistling a dark tune.

A lot of the Pokemon were shaking in fear, especially Galvantula and Lurantis.

Krueger met up with the other contestants and inspected them. "So this is my competition? You've got to be kidding me."

"Don't get too cocky now Icarus, you might burn your wings off if you fly to high." Meowstic remarked.

Krueger walked up to Meowstic. "Well, you're either brave, or stupid to say something like that to me. Which one are you?"

"Well, I don't know about me, but I do know that if you try anything on me, you probably would be sent right back to prison. You know, since you're a serial killer and all. Am I wrong?" Meowstic asked.

Krueger glared at Meowstic, before he chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. You win for now."

Krueger left Meowstic to himself as he went to his own area of the docks, with the Pokemon near him taking a few steps back.

"How are you not terrified of him?" Mawile asked.

Meowstic chuckled. "Yeah, about that, I never said I wasn't."

The next Pokemon didn't travel by boat, but swam at high speeds to the docks.

He is a dark-blue torpedo shaped shark. He has a large mouth with big triangular teeth. He has deep red glaring eyes with a yellow star on his rear. He also has a yellow star on his forehead.

He is a Sharpedo, and he was looking at everyone with his red glaring eyes.

Some got a little scared by this, but Burst and Cog went to the shark.

"Hello there, your name is Varx right?" Burst asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Varx replied, as he looked around the island. "Is this where the competition takes place?"

"Indeed it is, you cannot believe the trouble I went through to find this island." Burst replied.

"Looks a lot like my island back where I came from." Varx commented.

"Well, feel yourself at home then. Now please make your way to the end of the docks with the other contestants." Burst requested.

Varx nodded and hopped on the docks to do just that.

Varx met up with the rest and they looked at him.

"Um, hi." Mawile greeted, trying to start a conversation with the Sharpedo.

"Hey." Varx simply said, before he just layed down on the docks and started staring at the ocean, almost as if he was in a trance.

The rest saw this, so they didn't want to bother him. Mawile didn't either, she didn't want to be rude.

Krueger watched the Sharpedo and saw his docile mood, wondering how the hell was this guy feared back in Hanakala Island?

The last one of the three requested was on a boat and jumped to the docks, making the docks itself shake a little.

He is a bipedal mammalian Pokemon, with a armor-like shell, with said shell having four spines coming out of them. His arms and tail is also covered in armor-like platings. The armor is gabe, with green and red bands on the arms and shell itself. His white fur on his face resembles that of a beard.

He is a Chesnaught, and he had a brown hat on, grinning as he went to the two hosts.

"Ah, well if it isn't Riktar the hunter! Pleasure to have you hear." Burst greeted.

Riktar gave a hearty laugh. "When I said I was going to be placed in a show, I didn't know it was something like this! Now everyone will get to see Riktar, the strongest hunter in the world!"

"Strongest huh? That's pretty prideful don't you think?" Cog asked.

Riktar smiled at Cog. "It's that I think, I know so. For no one is stronger than Riktar the hunter!"

"Well, definitely like your enthusiasm. Head on your way to the end of the docks. The rest of the contestants are waiting there." Burst said.

Riktar laughed and ran his way to the rest of the contestants. He tipped his hat to them. "Hello everyone! My name is Riktar the Hunter! You'll get the chance now to see a true hunter at his best!"

"Well, hello there brother. Good to have you here." Darmanitan greeted, reaching his hand out for Riktar to shake.

Riktar smiled and shook Darmanitan's hand, but Darmanitan winced and drew back a few moments later.

"Ow! Wow, strong grip." Darmanitan said, chuckling a little.

"So we have a serial killer AND a hunter in the competition? Why do I have the feeling we're all going to be hunted down?" Malamar asked.

"You're not the only one, it's probably the host doing this on purpose, being the sadist he is." Mareanie replied.

Blaziken was thinking to himself. He may need t take care of this Riktar quickly, if he's as strong as he says he is.

Riktar welcomed himself around until he saw Lopunny. He walked up to her. "Hello there, Riktar the hunter, pleasure to meet you."

Riktar reached his hand out for Lopunny to shake. Lopunny smiled and was about to shake it, until Blaziken got between them. "Don't shake her hand, I don't want you crushing her."

Riktar sheepishly chuckled. "I assure you, I was going to be careful about it."

"Well, I don't want you associating with her, at all." Blaziken sternly said, much to Lopunny's discern.

Riktar arched his brow at Blaziken. "Why the hostility? You don't even know we're on the same team. Surely you can lighten up."

"Surely I can't, now go." Blaziken ordered.

Riktar gave Blaziken a look, before he went away.

Lopunny sighed sadly, not again.

With all the requested contestants done, it was time for the regular contestants to appear. But the next one was anything but ordinary.

The next contestant didn't travel by boat, but flew and landed on the docks, almost breaking the docks themselves.

It is a bipedal automaton, looking like a suit of armor. It is teal colored with yellow swirls on its shoulders and hands. It has a small head compared to its body, and has a crack across the chest of the armor, which is patched diagonally with a brown object resembling a belt. It has a crystal-like formation on each shoulder, and there are large bangles on its wrists and ankles. It has a Roman armor-like "skirt" and flat feet beneath.

It is a Golurk, and it looked down at the two hosts.

Golurk was gigantic, making a lot of the other Pokemon intimidated by it's sheer size.

"I feel like the odds of winning has majorly decreased." Malamar muttered to himself.

"Well, can your magic stop that?" Meowstic asked Delphox, who just looked at Golurk with a little worry.

Cog was shaking, while Burst stepped up. "Hello there Golurk, welcome to the show."

Golurk looked happy and made a weird deep robotic noise.

"See Cog, he's friendly." Burst commented. "Golurk, do me a favor and head to the end of the docks. But be careful, we don't want the whole docks to collapse."

Golurk nodded and made the noise again, slowly walking to the end of the docks.

"Are you starting to realize what kind of people we have in our cast?" Cog asked.

"Yes, yes I am, and I'm not regretting it one bit." Burst replied.

Golurk met up with the rest of the contestants.

"Now that, is the type of guy that can do a cannonball." Diggersby joked.

Golurk saw Galvantula and started lowering its hand to her.

Galvantula screamed out of panic and a Thunder was shot at Golurk.

Thankfully, Golurk is part Ground so that didn't affect it. Golurk went to Galvantula and softly petted her, calming her down.

"Well would you look at that, it's friendly." Honchkrow commented.

Golurk looks at everyone and sees a lone Mimikyu by herself.

Mimikyu hasn't said anything since she got on the island. Reason for that is because she's used to that kind of treatment of being alone.

But Golurk went to her and bent its knee to lower himself to see her more.

"Oh, hello." Mimikyu greeted.

Golurk looks happy and made the deep noise again, waving to Mimikyu.

"Do you want to be my friend?" Mimikyu asked.

Golurk nodded and very softly patted Mimikyu.

Mimikyu smiled under her rag and giggled.

The next Pokemon that made it to the docks is quite the sight to see. She has a hollow torso that resembles a kimono. She wears a red band around its waist. Her arms are connected to the sides of her head, and flare at the wrists. The flared portion has dappled, light blue coloration. Her head is shaped similar to a sideways water droplet, and is topped with two ice crystals that resemble horns. Her head has several holes on it, resembling a mask. Through two of these holes, crystal blue eyes with yellow sclera can be seen.

She is a Froslass, and she was quite a beautiful one at that. A lot of male Pokemon were amazed at the sight, before they eventually came back to reality.

She winked at the other contestants as she made it to the two hosts.

"Well, if it isn't the beauty Froslass herself. How are you doing?" Burst asked.

Froslass chuckled. "As great as ever. I can already tell I'll have a great time here, seeing as I'll get all the attention."

"Well, go get some more by going to the end of the docks over there please." Burst insisted.

Froslass smiled and went her way to the end of the docks.

"So," Cog started. "You noticed too?"

"How could I not?" Burst simply replied.

Froslass met up with the rest of the contestants. "Hello everyone, it's so nice to meet you all."

"More of a pleasure to meet you sweetheart." Riktar said, sheepishly grinning.

Froslass just giggled at the compliment.

Honchkrow rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Foolish boys."

Meowstic looked bored though, like he was going to fall for that. Seconds later, he fell to the ground, groaning from the pain of his right leg.

"Meowstic, are you okay?!" Mawile asked.

"No I'm not okay. Who took my cane?" Meowstic asked.

Meowstic saw Sableye with the cane in his hands. "... Sableye. What's in your hands?"

Sableye looked down and saw the cane in his hands. He nervously chuckled. "Oops, sorry."

Meowstic barely went to Sableye and grabbed the cane from his hands. Meowstic then bonked Sableye on the head a couple of times with it. "Bad Sableye, Bad!"

The next Pokemon arrived on the docks. He is a large, bipedal, purple Pokémon with distinct reptilian features. He has large, spiny ears, fur-like tufts on his cheeks, and a short snout filled with pointed teeth. There is a long, venomous horn on his forehead and a ridge of spines down his back. Gray plates cover his chest and belly, and there is a gray rounded spine on each elbow. He also has a long, powerful tail.

He is a Nidoking, and he walked his way to the two hosts.

"And here we have Nidoking, welcome to the show!" Burst greeted.

"Hey there, thanks for having me here." Nidoking replied.

"No problem, now please make your way to the end of the docks. We're almost done with the introductions." Burst said.

Nidoking nodded and headed his way to the end of the docks.

"And then we have six. Look how quickly that went." Burst said.

"Yeah, crazy, eventful, and borderline terrifying, but it was quick." Cog agreed.

Nidoking smiled at everyone. "Hello everyone, good to meet you al!"

"Well hello there old sport. Good to have you here." Honchkrow said, tipping his hat to the purple reptilian.

"Well, it's good to have some more muscle in the group!" Riktar shouted happily, as he gave Nidoking a firm handshake.

"Man, with all these giant threats in the competition, I hope I don't piss one of them off." Sableye said to himself, but then-

"Hey! Where's my hat?!" Riktar asked.

Sableye looked down and saw the hat was in his hats. "Oh come on."

WHACK!

The next Pokemon screamed excitedly and flew down fast to the docks.

She is a bipedal, draconian Pokémon that is primarily dark blue in color. She has red on its underbelly from the lower jaw to the middle of the abdomen, including the undersides of her arms. A patch of gold comes to a point below the red on her belly, and a golden star shape adorns the tip of her snout. Garchomp has horn-like appendages that resemble a jet that makes her look like a hammerhead shark. Curved fins resemble her arms and she also has a large dorsal fin and another on its tail that resembles a shark tailfin.

She is a Garchomp, and she excitedly ran to the two hosts.

"Woah there Garchomp. Ease yourself. I can tell you have lots of energy." Burst said, chuckling a little.

"Sorry, but I'm just so pumped! I can't wait for this to start!" Garchomp shouted happily.

Burst chuckled some more. "Well, if you hurry over to the end of the docks with the rest, it'll make things quicker for us to begin."

She happily ran to the rest of the contestants. "Hey everyone!"

"Well, someone drank too much coffee this morning." Diggersby joked.

Diggersby reached his hand for Garchomp to shake and she shook it vigorously.

"...Yep, definitely too much coffee." Diggersby confirmed.

"Man, there's so many people here. This is going to be exciting!" Garchomp shouted happily.

Shedinja, although appearing to be unfazed, was groaning internally by the hyperactive

Dragon.

The next Pokemon arrived to the docks. He a white, bipedal Pokémon. Its lower body consists of rounded hips with strong legs. He had sharp, red horns sticking out of ihi chest and back. His arms are shaped like tonfas, with extendable blades in his elbows. His head resembles a gladiator's helmet with a white face and a teal head crest. He also has spikes on the sides of its face.

He is a Gallade, but he was also wearing the armor of a knight. His armor was grey colored and his helmet made it so no one can see who he's looking at. Even his arm blades were covered in armor.

All the other contestants saw him.

"What's with that tin can armor?" Luxray asked.

"I don't mind it really. He seems pretty cool." Mawile commented.

"Ow!" Corsola shouted in pain.

Mareanie had taken a bite out of Corsola's corals.

"Mearnie! You can't just do that!" Goodra shouted.

"What? I was hungry." Mareanie said, chewing up the corals in her mouth.

The armored Gallade calmly walked his way to the two hosts.

"Greetings Gallade. A pleasure to have you here." Burst greeted.

Gallade bowed to them. "I must thank you for bringing me here. Surely this will help test my will and strength."

"Well, it'll definitely do that. Head on to the end of the docks, if you can." Burst requested.

Gallade followed the request and went to the end of the dock.

He met up with the rest of the contestants. "Greetings everyone, it is a pleasure to see you all."

"So, what's with the armor?" Archeops asked.

"Well, as you can see, I am a knight. A knight, for which my job is to live and serve under the royal family." Gallade replied.

"Who's this royal family?" Luxray asked, growing skeptical of this.

"That, is classified." Gallade simply replied.

Luxray rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure it is."

Gallade ignored that remark, as he looked around to make sure he wasn't intruding anyone and went to his own spot in the docks.

Froslass saw the metal knight and grinned, she wanted to introduce herself to him.

She went over to Gallade and cleared her throat. "Why hello there."

Gallade didn't even look at Froslass. "Hello."

Froslass arched her brow at him, weird. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we get to be on the same team."

"Well, that will be decided on the hosts, so I wish you luck on that." Gallade replied.

Froslass saw he wasn't even looking at her. She would be fine with being getting some reaction out of her charm, whether it would be good or bad. But he's not giving her any. She groaned and went back to her spot on the docks.

Gallade noticed that part. "...Was it something I said?"

The next Pokemon arrived to the docks.

He is a fairly large spider-like Pokémon with a bubble of water surrounding his head. His six legs are yellow-green for two-thirds of their length, and the final portions are dark blue. Each leg has an opaque bubble enveloping each joint. His abdomen is dark blue with brown streaks that connect to the "collar" that flares out with the shape of the bubble that encloses its head, which is also dark blue. Below its head, there is a mouth accompanied by hanging mandibles.

He is an Araquanid, and he calmly walked to the docks, but every time he took a step, it was like it was heavy, for the docks would ever so often shake just a little bit.

He met up to the two hosts and smiled. "Hello."

"Why hello there Araquanid. How are you feeling?" Burst asked.

"I'm feeling quite well, thank you for asking." Araquanid replied. He looked over to the rest of the contestants. "I take it I have to be over there?"

"Yep, if you would please." Burst requested.

Araquanid nodded and went over to the end of the docks.

"Um, Burst, are you having a strange feeling around him? The docks shake a little when he walks." Cog commented.

"Hmm, no, I don't see anything wrong. Looks normal to me." Burst replied.

Araquanid made it to the rest and smiled. "Hello."

Riktar smiled and went over to the water spider. "Hello there fella! Names Riktar, Riktar the unger! Put her there!"

Riktar reached out his hand for Araquanid to shake. Araquanid took the hand to shake it, but Riktar had to take it back and shook his hand.

Riktar chuckled. "Well, that's quite a grip you got there."

"Hehe, sorry about that. I'm a little too strong for my own good." Araquanid apologized.

Riktar smiled. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Besides, I like a challenge of my amazing strength."

"Ow!" Corsola shouted in pain. Mareanie bit off her corals again.

"Mareanie! Stop that!" Goodra shouted.

"It's not my fault her corals taste good!" Mareanie argued.

Araquanid saw this and went to Mareanie. "Now that's not very nice. Now is it?"

Mareanie shrugged. "They grow back, it's not a big deal."

"Oh but it is, how would you feel if I just took a bite out of one of your tentacles? That wouldn't feel so good now would it?"

Mareanie winced at the thought. "No, it wouldn't."

"Then I would prefer if you didn't hurt Corsola anymore please." Araquanid requested.

Mareanie grumbled. "Whatever."

Corsola smiled at Araquanid. "Thank you."

Araquanid smiled back. "Of course. Glad to be of help."

The next Pokemon arrived to the docks.

She is a bee-like Pokémon with yellow and black striped abdomen resembling an elegant ballroom gown. Underneath the expansive abdomen are honeycomb-like cells that serve as a nest. She has black, skinny arms with two orange claws and flies with a pair of relatively small wings on her back. Her yellow upper body is a nearly perfect sphere and its waist is black and slender, with her appearing to be wearing a dress. She has red eyes, with oversized, yellow, protruding mandibles, and a red gem on its forehead. The top portion of its head is similar to a headpiece with yellow and black horn-like projections.

She is a Vespiquen, and she was smoking with a cigarette in a very long cigarette holder. She went to the two hosts and took a long drag. "I'm here."

"Indeed you are Vespiquen, welcome to the show!" Burst greeted.

Vespiquen looked behind her and saw the other contestants. "Izzz that my competition?"

"Indeed it is." Burst replied.

Vespiquen groaned and took another drag. "Lovely, I wazzzz hoping for a challenge. Not thozzze Pokemon over there. Oh well."

She flew her way to the end of the docks.

Mawile smiled. "Hel-"

"Do not azzzzociate with me." Vespiquen interrupted, going to her own area of the docks.

"Damn, if only it was that easy for me." Meowstic said.

Honchkrow saw Vespiquen and smiled. "Toxicroak, I'll be right back."

"Oh boy, here we go again." Toxicroak groaned.

But Honchkrow ignored Toxicroak and walked to Vespiquen. He tipped his hat to her. "Pleasure to meet you darling."

Vespiquen groaned. "Don't call me darling again. That izzz, if you want to keep your tongue."

"I mean no harm though. I assure you I come in peace." Honchkrow calmly said.

Vespiquen took a drag and blew it in front of Honchkrow's face. "Then do me a favor and leave in peazzze."

Honchkrow decided to take the safe route and flew back to Toxicroak. "Went horribly didn't it.?" Toxicroak simply asked.

"I wouldn't say horribly. More like starting somewhere old sport." Honchkrow replied.

Toxicroak gave Honchkrow a look. "Honchkrow, I don't want a repeat of what happened last time. Promise you me you won't try anything else okay?"

Honchkrow sighed. "Alright alright, I won't."

"Good, just looking out for you." Toxicroak said.

"I know you are old sport, I know you are." Honchkrow said, while he had his wing tips crossed behind his back.

The next Pokemon arrived on the docks.

He is a red, penguin-like Pokémon with a white, hollow tail. His face and chest are covered in white feathers with two, three-pointed crests above his eyes. Black markings surround his circular eyes, and he has a light yellow beak and feet. There is a single white spot on his stomach. Hiss feet have two digits each.

He is a Delibird, and he happily flew to the two hosts.

"Well if it isn't Delibird, welcome to the show!" Burst greeted.

"Hello Burst and Cog, I have something for you two." Delibird happily said.

"Really? What's that?" Cog asked.

Delibird reached under his bag and gave the two platinum statues of themselves.

Burst shrieked in joy. "Look at that! A minimum statue of me! It's perfect!"

"It looks so good. Thank you Delibird." Cog said.

"You two deserve it for all your hard work with the show." Delibird said, before he flew to the other contestants. "Hello everyone, I have presents for some of you!"

"Presents?!" Garchomp asked, as she ran up to the snow bird.

Delibird reached over in his bag and gave Garchomp a hand glide.

"Wow!" Garchomp shouted, before she took the hand glide "Thanks man!"

Delibi gave some others presents as well. Diggersby another carrot, Delphox a book of magic, signed by Houdini the Zoroark, Shelgon a parachute, Archeops a helmet, and Lurantis a Teddiursa bear."

With some of the contestants happy with their presents, Meowstic approached Delibird. "Say bird, you have something for me?"

"I do actually, but not yet." Delibird replied.

"What do you mean not yet?" Meowstic asked.

"It's not your time yet Meowstic." Delibird replied.

Meowstic just groaned and went back to his area of the docks, folding his arms.

Burst looked at everyone. ""Only one more to go. One more till we can start this whole thing." Burst said.

"I can't wait. I'm filled with anticipation!" Cg shouted.

Everyone paid attention to the docks when they heard laughter, but the laugh was….. Sinister.

The Pokemon that arrived at the docks is a dark gray, doll-like Pokémon that has three short spikes on its head and a long zigzagging ribbon trailing off the back of his head. A zipper acts as his mouth, and he has purplish-pink eyes with slit pupils. His long, flat arms have three-fingered hands, while his legs are short and stubby. He also has a yellow, brush-like tail.

He is a Banette, and he had a giant smile. He laughed some more. "Hello hello hello hello hello! My name is Banette! Andad to be on your show! You can't imagine how much joy it brings to my heart! Except maybe looking at my face." He laughs some more.

"Now this guy went to cookoo land." Diggersby remarked.

Bantte ran to the two hosts and reached his hand out. "Pleased meet you two!"

"Well, I like your enthusiasm." Bursat said, as he went to shake Banette's hand.

But when Burst did so, he got shocked Banette's joy buzzer.

Banette laughed. "Wow, that looked very, shocking."

"Hey! Don't steal my jokes!" Diggersby shouted.

Banette ran to the other contestants while Burst groaned. "I like him."

"He just shocked you! With more electricity than the buzzer needed to have." Cog said.

"Maybe, but he is comical, something that would definitely help with the show. I'm sure it can't be that bad." Burst assured.

Banette made it to the contestants and took a deep breath. "Hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello!" Banette gasped for air. "Phew! That takes a lot out of you."

"Now you have got to be insane." Meowstic remarked.

Banette noticed Meowstic and grinned. He walked up to Meowstic face to face. "Now you're one to talk. I can see you seen some shit as well. Aren't I right?"

Meowstic widened his eyes a little, but he backed up a bit. "You don't know a thing about me."

"Your mouth says one thing, but your eyes says another. They seen some shit, or better yet, experienced some shit. You can't hide that from me. It'll be so fun being on this show with you, I can already tell." Banette said, cackling a bit.

All three Meowstic, Doublade, and Scizor saw the same thing in Banette, and they all knew it wasn't good. Not one

"34...35…..36. We have them all!" Burst shouted.

"About time!" Cog shouted back.

Burst and Cog went up to the 36 contestants and cleared his throat. "Everyone, look to your left, and look to your right."

Everyone did just that.

"Only one of you will win the hundred million Pokedollars, while the rest will be kicked off the island. But don't let that stop you, instead, let that make you more determined than ever. Make sure that you're the one that makes it to the top!" Burst shouted.

A lot of Pokemon cheered at that, while some just kept to themselves.

"Now, if you would follow me and Cog, we'll give you a tour of the island." Burst said, as he and Cog started heading towards the island.

Eventually, all 36 contestants started following Burst and Cog to the island, waiting to start the competition of a lifetime.

0000000000000000000000000000000

 **HOLY SHIT! I GOT IT ALL OUT! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Well, Now that all the Contestants are revealed, but what challenge awaits them?! Who will be paired with who?! And who will bond with who, in the most crazy, climatic, action-packed show yet! The show, of TOTAL BURST ISLAND!**

 **Burst: Now don't you all forget to review!**

 **Cog: We mean it!**


	2. Time to Team Up!

As Burst was leading everyone to the island, Golurk noticed Mimikyu walking a little slow. So Golurk went to her and lowered its hand to her.

Mimikyu saw the hand and smiled at the giant. "Thank you."

Golurk looked happy as it picked up Mimikyu and started walking with Mimikyu in its hand.

"Lucky." Sableye muttered.

Mawile was walking and noticed Meowstic walking slowly with his cane.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Mawile asked.

"You can ask me that question again, you can ask me that question ten times, you can ask me that question a hundred times, but the answer will always be the same. I, am, fine." Meowstic replied, walking along with her.

Mawile frowned and kept on walking.

Diggersby was walking alongside Banette.

"So, you're a comedian too?" Diggersby asked.

"Yep yep yep! But I'm more of a practical joker myself." Banette replied. "Wanna see for yourself?"

"Sure, it can't be too bad." Diggersby said.

Banette took out a small neatly-wrapped box and slid it to Archeops. "Hmm? A present?" Archeops asked herself, before she picked it up and opened it.

BOOOOOOM!

Diggersby and Banette saw the box blow up right in Archeops's face.

Archeops groaned in pain. "Why me?"

Banette cackled. "See? Practical, but oh so funny."

Diggersby chuckled. "Well, that was quite the explosive surprise alright, but you did make sure she wouldn't get seriously hurt, right?"

Banette shrugged. "Sure, let's go with that."

Diggersby gave Banette a questioning look, but he shrugged it off, certain it wasn't too much of a problem.

Mareanie was walking by herself when she noticed Araquanid was walking with her.

"I thought you needed some company." Araquanid said nicely.

Mareanie grumbled. "I don't need company."

"Sure you do, everyone needs someone. We can't all be alone forever now." Araquanid said.

"Well excuse me if I don't trust others." Mareanie commented.

"Well, you can at least trust me, right?" Araquanid asked Mareanie, looking right at her.

Mareanie looked back at Araquanid, before she grumbled and walked a little faster, away from the water spider.

"Was it something I said?" Araquanid asked.

While Goodra was talking with Archeops, Corsola, and Galvantula, Lurantis was admittedly a little distracted.

Lurantis saw all the scary Pokemon around her, she knew she would either not last long, or get crushed by the other competitors. Even though she had her newly acquainted friends, she wasn't confident they could help her all the time.

But then Lurantis saw Marowak, she remembered how easily she took care of that scary Luxray, perhaps she could help Lurantis with her problem?

Marowak was walking along with the rest when she felt someone poke her shoulder. She turned around and saw Lurantis, partially hiding her face.

"Yes? You wish to say something?" Marowak asked.

"I… I saw what you did to Luxray." Lurantis timidly said.

Marowak turned around to see Luxray walking by himself, before turning back to Lurantis. "You liked that display?"

"...Yes… Can I ask you something?" Lurantis asked.

"I suppose." Marowak replied.

"These kinds of shows… can get really intense… Is there anyway you could… teach me how to fight like you?" Lurantis asked.

"..." Marowak looks at her bone. "Lurantis, the type of fighting style I use takes years to master."

Lurantis looked disappointed. "Oh… I see… Well, sorry for bothering you."

Lurantis was about to leave, but Marowak stopped her. "I didn't say I wasn't going to teach you, all I said was that it would take a lot of time, time that we don't have. So how about I teach you something a little more basic than what I was taught? It'll take less time to master and is beneficial to all species."

Lurantis gave a small smile. "I would like that very much… thank you."

Marowak just nodded in reply.

Goodra saw Lurantis with Marowak and smiled. "Well, looks like Lurantis found a new friend."

Goodra noticed Corsola looked a little sad. "What's wrong Corsola?"

"I want to introduce myself to Araquanid and become friends with him, since he saved me from Mareanie, but I'm scared that Mareanie may come for my corals again." Corsola replied sadly.

"T-T-Trust me, your fears are a pebble compared t-t-to mine." Galvantula replied.

"I'm sure you're fine Corsola. If anything, Araquanid would get mad at Mareanie for trying something like that again." Goodra assured.

"You really think so?" Corsola asked.

Goodra gave a warm smile. "I know so, now go out there and make a new friend."

Corsola smiled and went to Araquanid. She smiled to him. "Hey there, it seems we didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves. My name's Corsola."

Araquanid looked down and saw the Water type. He smiled. "Why, hello there. My name is Araquanid; a pleasure to meet you."

Mareanie looked behind her and saw Araquanid talking to Corsola. For some reason, she didn't like that at all. Mareanie groaned, deciding to go to Araquanid and walk with him after all.

"Mareanie, I take it you changed your mind?" Araquanid asked.

Mareanie rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I just didn't want to get lost, is all."

Corsola frowned, hoping she could have at least spend some time with Araquanid.

"Well, I guess it's just the three of us now." Goodra said.

"I-I-I'm okay with that." Galvantula commented.

Archeops didn't give a reply, as she had something in her mind.

"Hello? Earth to Archeops? You there?" Goodra jokingly asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm here. Yeah, I'm fine with that." Archeops replied, waking up to reality.

Goodra looked at Archeops worryingly, but she shrugged it off and the three kept walking.

But Archeops went back to being silent, as she looked back at a certain individual worryingly.

Doublade was calmly walking along with the rest, until someone got his attention.

Krueger started walking by him. "You know, I didn't see you talk at all when everyone else was arriving. Hell, even I said some stuff. Care to explain?"

Doublade just looked at Krueger. "What's there to talk about? I'm just the kind of Pokemon who only talks when talked to. I mind my own business and I'm fine with it, just like how you're fine with what you do."

Krueger gave Doublade a look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a serial killer, you take pride in taking other Pokemon's lives, and you don't care about them one bit. You're fine with ending someone's life just to feed whatever urge is hungering inside of you. But I wonder, what made you this way? Did Daddy hit you too hard or did Mommy never love you?" Doublade boldly asked.

Krueger was now pissed. "And here I thought you were minding your own business. You have no right to ask me those questions, unless you're suicidal."

"Please, first off, I am a Ghost type, and just two pairs of swords. Use your head, you can't kill me. Secondly, I was minding my own business, until you started talking to me. Don't blame me for your own mistakes." Doublade replied.

Krueger just gave Doublade a pissed off look, before he started walking ahead of Doublade and away from him.

"Prone to anger... Interesting." Doublade said to himself.

While walking, Blaziken was giving Lopunny different strategies on how to win, but she didn't care. She just wanted to hang out with someone.

Riktar spotted Lopunny and thought to himself. He went to Diggersby. "Hey, wanna do me a favor?"

Diggersby took a bite out of his carrot. "Depends on what the favor is. I'm not going to hide a dead body for you if that's what you're asking."

And now Banette's attention was raised by the words "dead body".

"Actually, it involves a certain Pokemon that you like messing with." Riktar said with a grin.

Diggersby knew what Riktar was talking about and smiled. "Alright, now I'm interested."

Blaziken and Lopunny was still walking along, until.

"Quick! Out of the way!" Diggersby shouted, as he ran and "accidentally" pushed Blaziken aside, while he was running from a Banette with a cleaver in his hand.

"Come back here! All I did was ask if you wanted a haircut!" Banette shouted with a large grin on his face.

"You said earcut, not haircut!" Diggersby shouted back.

Banette shrugged. "What's the difference?!"

Blaziken got back up from being pushed and growled. "Diggersby! You're fucking dead!"

"Not my fault I wanna keep my ears!" Diggersby shouted back.

Blaziken growled and started chasing after Diggersby as well.

With Blaziken gone, Lopunny felt someone poke her shoulder to see Riktar behind her.

Riktar tipped his hat to Lopunny. "Hello there."

Lopunny smiled. "Hi."

While all of that happened, Delibird was happily walking along. That is, until he noticed Shelgon approach him.

"Why yes Shelgon?" Delibird asked.

"Hey there, I wanted to ask you something." Shelgon replied.

"And what's that?" Delibird asked.

"Well… I've seen you giving some of the other Pokemon gifts. Do you have one there for me?" Shelgon asked.

"I know what you want, you want the gift of being able to fly." Delibird replied.

Shelgon widened his eyes a little. "Can you give me that? Please?"

Delibird shook his head. "Sadly no, that gift takes time. But don't be too crestfallen about it, for it will come to you someday, just not today."

Shelgon looked a little sad. "Alright, if that's what it takes then I'll gladly wait. But that doesn't mean I won't try harder to get it."

"That's the spirit Shelgon. Now, go get those wings of yours." Delibird said.

Shelgon nodded and went on ahead to everyone else.

"One day… One day he'll get his wish… Just not today…' Delivers hummed to himself with a small smile.

Darmanitan was walking along with his suitcase when he saw Sableye walk up to him.

"Hey little dude, what's up?" Darmanitan asked.

"Hey, I don't want to be rude, but what's inside the suitcase?" Sableye asked.

Darmanitan looked at his suitcase. "Not much, just stuff I need for the time here. But please, do me a favor and try your best not to steal this, it's very personal to me."

Sableye raised his hands in defense. "I try not to, but I can't control myself sometimes. My hands just have a mind of their own."

"...Speaking of which, where did you get that thick club?" Darmanitan asked.

Sableye looked at his hands and found that he was indeed holding a thick club. "Dammit."

WHACK!

After Marowak got her thick club back and whacked Sableye with it, Honchkrow and Toxicroak went to walk beside Nidoking.

"Hello there, old sport. May I offer you a fair deal?" Honchkrow asked Nidoking.

"Sure, I guess. What is it?" Nidoking asked.

"You see, I like you. You seem nice and very understanding. And as you can understand, all of this is a competition. We'll be placed in teams, fight against each other, and when the merge turns, it's everyone for themselves. But I don't want that to happen to me and Toxicroak here. And I don't want that to happen to you either. So how about, we work together in this game, all the way old sport?" Honchkrow asked.

Nidoking looked a little surprised. "You mean, as in an alliance? Don't you think it's too early to make them?"

"Maybe,, but we're doing it for a good reason. Would you rather join with some other Pokemon who will only backstab you later on?" Toxicroak asked.

"Well, no." Nidoking replied.

Honchkrow placed his wing on Nidoking's shoulder. "So, what do you say, old sport? Want to help us make it to the top?"

Nidoking thought about it, until he nodded. "Yeah, I'll join."

Honchkrow smiled. "That's mighty swell old sport. Now, we have lots to talk about."

Varx was just quietly going with the rest of the group, when a certain cactus started walking with him.  
"Hello, watcha doing there sharkie?" Cacturne asked.

"Just moving." Varx simply replied.

"No no no no!. You're not just moving, you're moving AND thinking. I can tell." Cacturne replied.

"Fine, I'm moving and thinking, now can you please leave me alone?" Varx asked.

"Awww, why so sad? You should turn that frown, upside down." Cacturne said, as she flipped Varx upside down.

Varx got surprised and groaned, while Cacturne giggled.

Varx got back up and glared at Cacturne.

"Aww, why aren't you smiling?" Cacturne asked.

"You flipped me over, why the hell would I be?" Varx asked, now annoyed.

"Because it was funny." Cacturne replied.

"Not for me. Now for Arceus's sake, leave me alone." Varx said, continuing on to the rest of the group.

"Hmm, I know what Varx needs, a hug!" Cacturne shouted.

"What? I don't need no-" Varx started, but it was too late as Cacturne gave Varx a hug.

Varx groaned in pain while Cacturne giggled.

Varx managed to get away and growled. "Touch me again, and I'll bite you."

"Oh my, I don't want the pain given to me. Alright, I'll stop." Cacturne said.

Varx sighed with relief and continued on.

"I mean, for now at least." Cacturne said, giggling to herself.

Shedinja was ever so slowly floating his way with the rest of the group.

Unfortunately, his peace was disturbed when a certain shark came up to him.

"Hey there Shedinja, why so slow? You'll get left behind like this." Garchomp said.

"Because I want to." Shedinja simply replied.

"Well, do you need company along the way? You seem alone all by yourself." Garchomp offered.

"No, I want to be alone, I don't need any company from anyone. Now shoo." Shedinja replied.

"Aw why not? We can talk about everything; like skydiving and paragliding and all sorts of crazy things!" Garchomp happily shouted.

"I don't want to talk about your 'skydiving' or 'paragliding'. Hell, I don't want to talk at all." Shedinja replied.

"Alright, then how about this; the first chance we get, I'll take you paragliding? What with all the possible danger that may happen, it'll be so fun and exciting!" Garchomp shouted.

"Look, I don't want to- Wait, did you say possible danger?" Shedinja asked.

"Yeah, but I doubt it'll happen to us. I'm sure we'll be fine if we do it." Garchomp assured.

"...Sure, first chance we get, I'll join you in paragliding." Shedinja replied.

"Really?! Oh man, this will be great!" Garchomp shouted happily.

"Yeah… Great." Shedinja muttered.

Delphox waved her stick around and a bouquet of flowers appeared in her hands. She handed them to Galvantula.

"W-W-Wow, cool trick." Galvantula said, appreciating the flowers.

Malamar saw this and went to Delphox. "Hmmm, tell me, what invention did you make to have flowers appear before you? Teleportation? Creation of matter? What?"

"I don't use technology, I use magic." Delphox corrected.

Malamar shook his head. "Tsk tsk tsk, there is no such thing as magic. Magic is just science that hasn't been explained. Now tell me, which move or invention did you use?"

Delphox gave Malamar a look. "How can you not believe in magic? Magic is everywhere, you just have to learn how to use it."

"Preposterous! Here, I can a bouquet of flowers as well! Observe, I shall bring about flowers, in the name of SCIENCE!" Malamar shouted, as he brought out a teleporter in his hand and activated it, bringing out a bouquet of flowers.

"See? Magic is nothing but unexplained science. Nothing more, nothing less." Malamar said. But soon after, the bouquet of flowers caught on fire and he screamed, throwing it to the ocean.

Delphox chuckled. "Yeah, I definitely can see how your science worked out so well for you."

Malamar adjusted his glasses and gave Delphox a look. "I might have failed now, but you'll see someday. Science prevails over magic, no exceptions!"

While Malamar and Delphox were arguing over magic and science, Froslass had a plan to get Gallade's attention.

Froslass went to Gallade and "accidentally" bumped into him. Froslass sheepishly smiled at Gallade. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there."

Gallade merely got back up and brushed the dust off of his armor. "You're fine. It wasn't your fault." He then walked past Froslass, ignoring her cute demeanor.

Froslass groaned, frustrated. No one had ever ignored her like Gallade's been doing. Was there something wrong with her... or him?

Riktar and Lopunny were walking together while Blaziken was still distracted with Diggersby.

"So, why'd you join the show?" Riktar asked.

"Well, we all have our reasons. But let's just say my brother REALLY doesn't want to lose." Lopunny replied.

"Well, I can obviously see that. But what do YOU want to do?" Riktar asked.

"I, I do want to win, but I also want to socialize. I don't really have much friends back at home. My brother is very protective of who I should be friends with. It's kind of sad, really." Lopunny replied, sighing sadly.

"Well, I can be your friend." Riktar offered.

Lopunny gave Riktar a hopeful look. "Really?"

Riktar smiled and gave Lopunny a thumbs up. "Why not?"

Lopunny smiled. "Thank you."

Riktar laughed heartedly. "There's nothing the great Riktar the Hunter can't do!"

Honchkrow, Toxicroak, and Nidoking were walking together and talking when Honchkrow spotted Vespiquen not too far from them.

"Toxicroak, why don't you tell the old sport here some other matters. I'll be right back." Honchkrow said, as he left the two to themselves.

Nidoking looks at Toxicroak, who shrugged.

Vespiquen was looking at the island. It looked peaceful, beautiful. She sighed, looking calmer than ever since she'd arrived... She couldn't keep up this facade forever.

"Hello there." Honchkrow greeted.

Vespiquen took a drag and glared at Honchkrow. "Didn't I zzzpesifically tell you to leave me alone"

"Did you? I must've not heard that." Honchkrow said, walking beside her.

"Tell me, in what world do you think you can walk bezzzide me when I don't even want you near me?" Vespiquen asked.

"Well, I would say my world. But I am just an honest man trying to be friendly." Honchkrow replied.

"Then go be friendly with zzzomeone elzzze. And leave me out of it." Vespiquen said, taking another drag.

"And leave you behind? I'm sorry, but that's just not my style." Honchkrow said.

Vespiquen had had it and grabbed Honchkrow by the neck, making him feel her glare. "You better leave me alone, or you'll learn why no-one fucks with a queen."

Vespiquen let go of Honchkrow and went along with the rest of the group. Honchkrow saw her go and tipped his hat to her. "Until next time."

00000000000000

At last, they finally made it to the campgrounds. It had the stalls, the cafeteria, and the campfire not too far away.

"This here everyone, is your camp. Welcome to… What's the name of this island?" Burst asked lowly.

Cog shrugged. "This island is uncharted, remember?"

"Oh yeah… then let's call it… Tempala island! Yeah, welcome to Tempala island!" Burst shouted.

"Great… now can you get on with it?" Blaziken impatiently asked.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Anyways. As you all know, my name is Burst. You do not call me by my real name, and I don't call you all by yours, so it's simple as that. This is my friend and co-host Cog, and as you all know, you will be competing for $100,000,000 Pokedollars." Burst explained.

"Ye,s we know that part. Get on with it already." Mareanie groaned.

"...Anyways, let's start with the challenge shall we?" Burst asked.

Burst saw Lurantis raise her hand. "Yes?"

"Where… are the cabins?" Lurantis asked.

"Yeah… Where are the cabins?" Mawile asked.

If Burst had a mouth, he would be grinning. "Actually, that's a part of your challenge; if you'd let me explain."

Burst began to pace back-and-forth as he explained. "Your challenge is all about building your teams, making a name for yourself, and building a cabin that suits your own needs. Two leaders will be selected, and they will pick the teammates they want. Once that is done, the first part of the challenge will begin."

"And how will the leaders be selected?" Doublade asked.

Burst held up two small balls; one was red and one was blue. "CATCH!" He threw the balls up in the air, allowing anybody to catch them.

Two from the group were able to react quick enough to catch it. The first was Meowstic, and the other was Honchkrow.

"Those two balls I just threw were a test to see who was willing to step up and take the initiative when needed… Meowstic and Honchkrow will be your two team leaders." Burst announced.

Meowstic looked at his blue ball. "Huh, didn't see that coming."

Honchkrow grinned at his red ball. "Well I'll be, I must be one lucky bird."

"Since the color red represents anger, violence, and aggression, while the color blue represents tranquility, peacefulness, and patience; Honchkrow will pick first, followed by Meowstic, repeated until everybody has been picked. Now, start picking your team!" Burst announced.

The two leaders forward and began.

Honchkrow looked thoughtful. "Hmm, for my first pick, I'll take… Golurk."

"How did I know you were going to pick him?" Meowstic muttered.

Golurk looked surprised, but he lowered Mimikyu to the ground and went to Honchkrow. Mimikyu frowned from being separated from her new friend.

Meowstic sighed and looked at everyone. "Alright… then give me Riktar."

Riktar smiled and laughed. "Ha, I knew I'd be an early pick!"

Riktar went to Meowstic and smiled at him, while Meowstic simply just gave him a thumbs up.

Honchkrow looked at everyone and was about to pick Toxicroak before Golurk lightly poked his shoulder.

Honchkrow looked at the giant. "Yes, old sport?"

Golurk pointed at Mimikyu, gesturing that he wanted the bird to pick her.

Honchkrow thought about it; he didn't want Meowstic to take Toxicroak, but he also wanted Golurk's trust… "Mimikyu is my next choice."

Mimikyu looked up and was so happy. She cheered and went to Golurk, hugging the giant's large leg. "Thank you so much Honchkrow!"

The sight made Honchkrow's heart soar as he tipped his hat to the duo.

Meowstic watched the warming moment before turning back to everyone else. "I'll take Malamar."

Malamar smiled and adjusted his glasses. "Who wouldn't want my scientific expertise!"

Honchkrow sighed with relief, thanking Arceus that Toxicroak wasn't chosen.

"I'll take Toxicroak." Honchkrow said confidently.

Toxicroak thanked Arceus himself for being chosen by Honchkrow and went to his side. "Didn't doubt you for a second." Toxicroak said.

"How would you old sport? It's me, after all." Honchkrow said.

Meowstic'next choice was clear to him. "Give me Delphox."

Malamar's world shattered when he heard his magical rival would be on the same team.

Delphox just grinned and went to Meowstic. "Well, I guess we'll be working together then, Mr. Science." Delphox commented.

Malamar's eye twitched behind his glasses and was mumbling to himself.

Honchkrow was fairly certain as to who was next. "Give me Nidoking."

Nidoking smiled as he went over to the bird; guess Honchkrow can pull through for him after all.

"Give me Gallade." Meowstic chose.

Gallade calmly went to Meowstic and bowed. "I promise, I will not fail you."

"...What have I done?" Meowstic asked himself, sweatdropping.

Honchkrow looked thoughtful about his next choice; noticing the features of a certain Pokemon. "I want Araquanid."

Araquanid heard his name be called and scuttled over to Honchkrow. He gave the bird a salute. "I won't let you down sir."

"Sir ,huh? No, don't wanna get prideful. Just call me Honchkrow and we'll be fine." Honchkrow said.

"...Give me Krueger." Meowstic picked.

Literally everybody else gave Meowstic a look like he was insane.

Krueger arched his brow at Meowstic and slowly walked to him. "Why did you pick me? I'm obviously a very dangerous threat."

"Perhaps, but you have a set of skills that'll potentially be excellent for challenges.. I don't quite care for what you did in the past; I care about the present. Does that give you a clear answer?"

Krueger smirked and nodded. "Crystal."

Honchkrow decided to focus on who's his next pick. "I want Blaziken."

Blaziken gave Lopunny a worried look, before going over to Honchkrow.

Lopunny was hoping to Arceus that she would be on the opposite team so that she can spend some time with others without having her brother shadowing her..

"I want Marowak." Meowstic picked.

Marowak went to Meowstic and bowed to him. "Thank you for choosing me, I will not let you down."

"..." Meowstic blinked, looking from Gallade to Marowak before facepalming.

Honchkrow was about to pick the next camper before Blaziken leaned down to him.

"How about you pick Lopunny?" The rooster whispered.

Honchkrow looked at Blaziken. "Excuse me?"

"It'll help with your team, seeing as how family members work well together. Wouldn't you agree?" Blaziken asked.

"Family members, huh?" Honchkrow hummed, looking over at Lopunny..

Lopunny noticed, and she began to get worried.

"I choose Lopunny." Honchkrow finally said.

Lopunny sighed, slowly going over to Honchkrow and her brother.

"...Give me Darmanitan." Meowstic said.

Darmanitan grinned and went over to Meowstic. "Thanks bro."

"Sure thing. But in exchange, you must tell me what's inside that briefcase." Meowstic replied.

Darmanitan looked nervous and laughed sheepishly. "Well, you see, uh…"

"Relax, I'm just screwing with you." Meowstic assured.

Darmanitan calmed down and chuckled. "Heh, good one bro."

Darmanitan went with the others.

"I'll just figure it out myself eventually." Meowstic said to himself.

"Alright, my turn. I want Varx." Honchkrow said.

Varx noticed he was called and silently went over to Honchkrow. As long as he gets his peace he's fine with whoever, as long as it isn't-

"I want Vespiquen." Meowstic chose.

Vespiquen sighed and took a drag. "Took you long enough."

As Vespiquen went to her new team, Honchkrow face palmed hard. How in the living hell did he not pick Vespiquen by this time?!

Honchkrow sighed and wasn't thinking straight. "Give me…. Cacturne."

Varx widened his eyes in both fear and rage. Oh fuck not her!

Cacturne squealed and hugged Honchkrow. "Thank you so much!"

Honchkrow squawked in pain. Sure, he's been through worse...but that didn't mean it didn't still hurt!

Cacturne saw Varx and hugged him. "Hi sharkie!"

Varx was shouting a little in pain. Yep, this is officially hell now.

Meowstic saw all that and shook his head. "My next choice is Garchomp."

Garchomp cheered and shook Meowstic's hand vigorously. "Thanks for having me, man!"

"Just don't shake my hand ever again and we'll be fine." Meowstic replied, recovering from that moment.

"Hmm… Give me Doublade." Honchkrow picked.

Doublade noticed his name was called out and calmly went to Honchkrow. He nodded to Honchkrow, before going to his group.

"I want… Goodra." Meowstic chose.

Goodra smiled and went to Meowstic. "Thank you kindly."

"Don't mention it." Meowstic replied.

"Alright, Banette is next." Honchkrow picked.

Banette cackled as he went over to Honchkrow, saluting the bird. "You won't regret choosing this trickster!"

Meowstic didn't show it, but he was relieved Banette wasn't the last pick, he sure didn't want that freak to be on his team.

"Give me Delibird." Meowstic chose.

Delibird smiled and grabbed his sack before walking over to Meowstic.

"I take it you chose me so I'd give you that present?" Delibird asked.

"Well, it would seem fair." Meowstic replied.

Delibird shook his head, still smiling. "Sorry. Try again next time."

Meowstic just rolled his eyes and mumbled.

"Hmm, I want Sableye." Honchkrow said.

Sableye was surprised his name was called out, but he went over to Honchkrow anyways.

"Why did you pick me?" Sableye asked.

"Well, first thing is no one here doesn't have anything to steal, so you're in the clear for that old sport. Second, I think that with your capabilities, you can be quite useful for the team." Honchkrow replied.

Sableye smiled and nodded. "I won't let you down."

Meowstic had to think about this one, there was only so many Pokemon left. "Give me… Diggersby."

Diggersby smiled and went up to Meowstic. He took a bite out of his carrot. "Ay, what's up, cat?"

"Just stand with the others." Meowstic simply replied.

Diggersby chuckled, but did just that.

"Hmm…. I'll take… Luxray." Honchkrow decided.

Honchkrow's team wore concerning looks as Luxray walked over to Honchkrow.

"So, was there any specific reason why you picked me?" Luxray asked.

Honchkrow shrugged. "Your electric abilities are quite powerful, are they not?"

"Whatever, just don't bother me too much and we'll be fine." Luxray said, walking over to the rest of his team, but still keeping slightly away from them.

Now Meowstic was stuck; everyone who was left were either Pokemon that didn't look strong to him, or Pokemon he just really, REALLY, didn't want on his team.

Meowstic saw Mawile smile and wave at him, but he decided to ignore her and pick someone else.

"Galvantula." Meowstic decided.

Galvantula was a little surprised and crawled to Meowstic, while Mawile frowned a little.

"T-T-Thank you." Galvantula stuttered, before going to her group.

"Hmm, I'll take…. Shelgon." Honchkrow chose.

Shelgon smiled under his shell and slowly went to Honchkrow. "I just knew you would help me reach my future."

Honchkrow chuckled and patted Shelgon. "Why don't you go with the rest, old sport?"

Shelgon nodded and did just that.

By now, Meowstic was truly stumped as he tried to decide his next choice.

"Excuse me, but it seems you're flustered on who to choose next." Marowak deduced.

"Thanks, Sherlock, but do you have anyone in mind?" Meowstic asked.

"It would be wise for you to pick Lurantis, so that I can make her a better competitor." Marowak suggested.

Meowstic thought about it, until deciding on it. "I choose Lurantis."

Lurantis was a little surprised she was chosen and went up to Meowstic.

She curtsied to Meowstic, before going to Goodra and getting a small hug from the dragon.

"Hmm, I'll choose Archeops." Honchkrow picked.

Meowstic cursed silently to himself. Archeops was going to be his next pick.

Archeops flew to Honchkrow and sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "Thanks man. I thought I was going to be the last pick."

"Nonsense! If you are used to pain, then that means you have a high pain tolerance; something our team might need someday."

Archeops smiled and went to her team.

Luxray noticed Archeops was on the same team as him and growled at her.

Archeops kept her distance this time, with a look of fear- and something else- in her eyes..

WIth such limited options, Meowstic was clearly stuck yet again on who he should choose. He sighed in defeat. "My next choice is Mawile."

Mawile smiled at finally being picked and went to Meowstic. "I knew you would choose me."

"A decision I am going to regret for the rest of my time here." Meowstic muttered to himself.

Honchkrow looked the four remaining Pokemon and shrugged. "Corsola, you're next."

Corsola smiled softly as she trotted over to her team; both happy that she was on the same team as Araquanid, but sad about being separated from her new friend, Goodra.

Meowstic just looked at the remaining three and decided to use process of elimination. "I choose Froslass."

Froslass smiled at finally being noticed and went to her new team. "A very wise choice to pick me."

Meowstic rolled his eyes and gestured Froslass to go to her team, but Froslass didn't mind; at least it was something.

Honchkrow faced a difficult decision… Would he choose the quiet and isolated Shedinja, or the cynical Mareanie?

Corsola was worried, she didn't want Mareanie on her team.

Meowstic was hoping Honchkrow didn't steal his next choice, because he really, really didn't want to have-

"My final choice is Mareanie." Honchkrow concluded.

Corsola was shocked and now scared… she was going to be on the same team as Mareanie.

Meowstic didn't show it on the outside, but inside, he was screaming.

Mareanie, however, was disgusted that she had to be with so many people. But at the same time… she felt happy… and she didn't know why. She shook the feeling off and went to her team, keeping slightly away from them.

"Oh look… I'm the last one, how shocking." Shedinja said sarcastically, slowing floating over to Meowstic's team.

Meowstic pinched the bridge of his nose. Great… just great. At least he had one good thing come out of this; another mystery to solve.

"Alright, that's everyone! Take a good look around, because these will be your teammates until the merge!" Burst announced.

Most were happy to be on their teams, some were hating to be on their teams, and some just didn't care at all. But no matter what they felt, this was their team, and they will have to live with it.

00000000000000

 **Team #1:**

 **Leader: Honchkrow**

 **Members: Golurk, Mimikyu, Araquanid, Mareanie, Corsola, Luxray, Archeops, Banette, Doublade, Toxicroak, Nidoking, Blaziken, Shelgon, Cacturne, Varx, Lopunny, Sableye.**

 **Team #2**

 **Leader: Meowstic**

 **Members: Riktar, Marowak, Krueger, Mawile, Malamar, Gallade, Froslass, Lurantis, Goodra, Vespiquen, Diggersby, Galvantula, Shedinja, Garchomp, Delibird, Darmanitan, Delphox**

00000000000000

Burst clapped his hands together. "Alright, now let's get started with the first part of the challenge! I've had Cog and our interns scatter MANY statues of different Pokemon ALL over the island! Your job as a team is to figure out which Pokemon you'd like to represent your team and give me a name for said team. Oh, and you also have to give me an amazingly good reason as to why this team represents you! Whoever wins this challenge, wins a huge advantage in the next part of the challenge."

"That's it?" Honchkrow asked.

Burst nodded. "That's it. No crazy psychotic challenge to start off. And it's good way for you all to get acquainted with each other. Now what are you waiting for? Let the challenge begin!"

Both teams went off to find a statue that represented their teams.

Burst looked at Cog. "You think I did well?"

"If I could give you a thumbs up, I would've given you two." Cog replied, smiling at Burst.

Burst chuckled at that.

000000000000000

 **Burst: You see Burst in what appears to be one of those confessionals from churches, but instead of a priest, the other side of the confessional held a camera. Burst was looking at the camera. "Welcome, to the island's confessional. Instead of having the regular old bathroom confessional, I'm having an actual appropriate confessional. This is where the contestants can vent or rant out about anything that's happening during the show. But fair warning in advance, this camera will record everything they say, and I mean everything. So be careful on what you say."**

 **Mimikyu: Mimikyu looks around the confessional. "This looks really nice. Anyways, I'm glad Golurk and I are friends. I don't have many friends back at home. Actually, I don't think I have any friends back at home. I never knew what it felt to have a friend, until I met Golurk. So thank you Golurk!"**

 **Golurk: Burst had shrunken Golurk with a minimize gun so that it could fit in the confessional. Golurk was just looking around, not knowing exactly what to say. Everything seem fine so far, it had met a new friend, and had a decent challenge to finish. Golurk seemed content, just looking around and sometimes at the camera.**

 **Lopunny: Lopunny groaned and covered her face with her hands. "Why, why, why did I have to be on the same team with my brother? Don't get me wrong, it's not that I hate him or anything, it's just that he's so protective about everything. Sure, we have to win, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun while competing." Lopunny sighed. "Why does Arceus hate me?"**

 **Blaziken: Blaziken crossed his arms. "It's good that both Lopunny is on my team and that other rabbit is on the opposite team. Really puts things in my favor. As long as I don't act out too much. I should be fine. I cannot afford to lose. That just isn't an option for me or Lopunny."**

 **Diggersby: Diggersby took a bite out of his carrot. "This place seems nice. Definitely have some people to socialize with, and some to mess with." He chuckled at that. "I'm going to have so much fun here. This will be a blast."**

 **Nidoking: "Already in an alliance, and it was before the challenge was even introduced. So that means two things. Honchkrow is in a hurry to get things done, or he knows what he's doing." Nidoking shrugs. "I don't mind really, either way I'm safe for a while. Win-win for me."**

 **Toxicroak: "Everything's going smooth so far. Honchkrow's the leader of his own team, and thanks to his past experience , he'll lead this team like a well-oiled machine. The only problem that could happen is if he keeps meeting up with that Vespiquen, she's just trouble for him, and I really don't want Honchkrow to end up like last time.**

 **Honchkrow: "Well, this is starting out just perfectly. I have my own alliance, my own team, this is just going great. If only I can just get to know Vespiquen more, without those constant threats she's been making. But it's also good that I have Toxicroak with me, to remind me of one important thing."**

 **Vespiquen: Vespiquen sighs. "Hopefully thizzz act I'm doing will get me a little far. But I know I can't do it for long. Ezzzpecially with Honchkrow constantly talking to me. If anyone knew my real personality, that may zzzhow weaknezzz and I'll be gone like that. And I'm not planning to leave anytime soon." She was about to take a drag out of her cigarette, but she stopped in respect of the confessional.**

 **Sableye: Sableye looks around the confessional. "This seems nice. I'm just thankful that Honchkrow made a team that I can't steal from. Can you imagine if I was on a team with someone like Riktar, Meowstic, or even Marowak? It would've been crazy." Sableye nervously chuckled and scratched the back of this head, only to find out he has Marowak's bone in his hands again. "What? How did I-"**

 **Sableye heard a knock on the door.**

 **Sableye widened his eyes. "No."**

 **The knock was a little louder.**

" **No!" Sableye shouted.**

 **The knock turned into banging.  
** " **Oh Arceus please no!" Sableye shouted.**

 **The door was opened and-**

 **Marowak: Marowak was holding the bone in her hands. "It's unwise to steal from me. Anyways, it appears I have to train Lurantis now. That can't be too bad. Anyone can be trained for battle, even the likes of Lurantis. But I hope my choice to do so won't place a target on my back, that would be troublesome."**

 **Lurantis: Lurantis looked nervous. "I… have to train with Marowak… in order to get strong. If I don't… I'll surely get crushed… so, I'll try to get stronger. Goodra… Galvantula…. You're my friends… so I'll get stronger… for you guys too.**

 **Galvantula: Galvantula was shaking. "S-S-Sorry, but I'm not a fan of closed up spaces. And this island is pretty scary, but at least I made some friends here. I just hope they don't vote me out because of my… panic attacks."**

 **Someone knocked on the door, which startled Galvantula. She screamed and a Thunder was shot outside of the confessional.**

 **Galvantula heard someone groan and fall down and Galvantula winced. "S-S-Sorry."**

 **Archeops: Archeops groaned in pain, many bandages visible on her person. "How did she even hit me? She was outside. Well, other than that, this isn't so bad. A lot better than most of the shows I've seen. I thought I wasn't going to get hurt as much as I do back home, but clearly this island proved me wrong in sheer minutes. I'll be okay, as long as I don't have to take a medical leave like some of the other unfortunate constants have." She thought about something and sighed. "There's another thing that's been going on in my mind, but that's for another time. I don't want to talk for too long."**

 **Luxray: Luxray rested on the confessional for a little bit, until he opened his eyes and glared at the camera. "What? You think I want to confess or something like that? As if; I just want to get away from all those annoying Pokemon and have some alone time. All the other Pokemon are just… look, I prefer to be by myself. If I have to fry some prehistoric birds to do that, then I'm just fine with that. Do I give a shit about how that can make me an enemy and possibly get eliminated early? Fuck no. If there's one thing I know is that you definitely don't have to be a nice guy to win competition like these. Now, I'll be just fine, as long as I don't have to deal with-"**

 **Goodra: Goodra smiled. "I'm glad to be on this show, I've met so many friends already. Sure, some of them are really shy, but I think I can help them get out of their shell." She then frowned. "I just wish Pokemon like Luxray wouldn't be so cruel What he did to Archeops wasn't right. I hope he learns that he can't treat people like that his whole life, because life has it's own way of giving payback."**

 **Corsola: Corsola looked happy. "Wow, we're already starting the challenge! That's great!" She then frowned. "Though, I don't have Goodra with me, and I'm also with Mareanie." Corsola shivered, but gained a small smile again. "At least Araquanid is with me, he'll keep me safe like last time."**

 **Araquanid: Araquanid opened the door to come in, but he almost broke it, he was careful this time and closed it safely. "Whoops, almost broke that. Well, hello. Hmm, I don't think I have anything to confess really. I mean, everything seems fine right now. Corsola and Mareanie are nice. Though, some say the opposite for Mareanie, but I don't know why they would say that. I don't see bad in Mareanie, only good. I know that for a fact."**

 **Mareanie: Mareanie looked around and rolled her eyes. "I have to admit, the place is nice, but that doesn't mean Burst isn't going to be sadistic. Watch, this challenge is going to be crazy, dangerous, and borderline illegal. You just watch, it happens to all hosts, every single one. Well, at least I have-" Mareanie caught herself and blinked. "What the hell? Why was I going to say that?" She shook her head. "I need some fresh air." She leaves the confessional.**

 **Froslass: Froslass was flustered, as she crossed her arms. "Oh come on! I got reactions from everyone except Gallade! Sure, some were more negative than positive, but at least it was something. There can't be anything wrong with me. It must be him. I just want… something."**

 **Gallade: Gallade was being very careful entering the confessional. He carefully sat down and looked straight at the camera. "From only a short time being here, I can already sense a lot of… heavy auras. Some that are dark, or have a dark past. But then there are the ones that have the light auras. Thank Arceus that there are more light auras than dark, I hope it stays that way. But then there's Froslass, it feels like she wants something from me. But as of right now, I have no idea what that is. Maybe I'll figure it out later on… Hopefully.**

 **Garchomp: Wow! First challenge already?! I'm so pumped! Though, I hope my team doesn't lose, it would suck if I'm the first one out. But I'm sure no matter how short or how long I'll be here, I'll have an amazing time being here! But seriously, I hope I can at least last the day, me and Shedinja is going paragliding. The little guy seems like he needs some fun in his life, so I'll do my best to give him just that."  
Shedinja: "..." Shedinja sighs. "No one understands… No one knows the pain, the torture, the suffering I keep enduring. The torture… called life."**

 **Varx: "You know, I thought this was going to be a good break from what happened before. But it seems that I have a cactus content on giving me pain. Whether it's for good intentions or not, I'm now on the same team as her… Take me back, please. Just take me back to the other island!"**

 **Cacturne: Cacturne giggled. "I hope I'm making Varx feel better. Because I do want him to smile. I smile all the time, see?" She smiles as an example. "Now I just need him to do that too. But what should I do next?" Cacturne gained a thoughtful pose. "Hmm…"**

 **Riktar: Riktar heartedly laughs. "This is a great challenge for the great Riktar the Hunter! Just look at my competition in terms of strength! You got the Giant Golurk! The Ape Darmanitan! The Warriors Marowak and Gallade! And I know for a fact Araquanid is strong, he just didn't reveal it publicly yet! I can't wait for the ultimate test! Because no one is stronger, than Riktar the Hunter!" Riktar laughed heartedly again.**

 **Shelgon: "Wow, with all these people supporting me, like Honchkrow and Delibird, I'm sure to evolve one day. Maybe it'll be today, or tomorrow, or the next day after that. But that won't stop me from trying harder! You hear that Arceus?! I'm going to evolve! And then I'll finally be able to fly! You just watch me!"**

 **Delibird: Delibird chuckled. "It's funny that Meowstic chose me for his team just so that I could give him his present. But sadly, it's not his time yet. Everyone here has a time for a present, he'll just have to wait. I do hope he takes my advice though, because the present is definitely worth it.**

 **Delphox: Delphox pulled her stick out of a hat and makes the hat disappear. "It's interesting how Meowstic doesn't believe my magic, yet puts me on the same team with Mr. Science. I wonder what's going on in the mind of his. Too bad one of my tricks doesn't involve hypnotism. I would get away with a lot of stuff with that." She giggled at that.**

 **Malamar: "Pffft, how can Delphox and I be on the same team? Doesn't anyone know that SCIENCE will always prevail?!" Malamar took a deep breath. "Oh well, sadly I didn't built a time machine to change the past yet. But while I'm in the present, I'll just show that my inventions are obviously the superior half to simple "magic". I will prevail through it all! In the name of SCIENCE!"**

 **Mawile: "I feel like I annoyed Meowstic with his crippled problem." Mawile sighs. "Well, no more. I'll just see him by who he is. I'll still be his friend. Because if anyone in this island needs a friend, it's definitely him." Mawile smiles. "It can't be that hard, right?"**

 **Krueger: Krueger looked at his claw, and sighed. "Doublade was right in one thing, I do have urges, very strong urges. But that gives him no right to come at me like he did. I already have a strategy that'll make me safe for quite a while. But Doublade is trying to make me lash out at him, I'm not stupid. I see that shit in prison all the time. He wants me to lash out so that I'll be noticed and be kicked off the island." Krueger then chuckles. "It's funny, he revealed to me something when he tried that. He may not know it, but I now know who he's targeting. And it's this guy right here. Well, I wish you luck Doublade, because from now on, you'll have to try harder than that to get me off the island."**

 **Doublade: Doublade looked at the camera camly. "It seems that I already have a target on my back. But do I care?... Not in the slightest. I wouldn't care less for that tortured bug, for I have more important priorities to take care of. My main targets are Meowstic, and Honchkrow. They are going to be such a problem in the future, I can tell already. I need to get rid of them, as soon as possible. But while I do so, I also have to make sure that none of the other competitors are suspicious of me, especially for that one thing… But for right now, I'll play it calm. It's way too early to start something yet. Besides, I didn't get all my data yet."  
Meowstic: Meowstic looked at his cane, before he looked at the camera. "So, all I do is talk on what's on my mind? Alright, I'll bite. There's a reason I picked my team. All of there weren't just by guess. I have balance in both brains, and brawns. I may not like some like Delphox for her magic, or Gallade and Marowak for their…. Yeah. But it doesn't matter, as long as molded the right team, then I should be fine. And with the others like Delibird and Shedinja, sure, I may not have wanted Shedinja, but that just makes my list bigger. What is my list you may ask? Well, my list is the certain Pokemon that seems like they're hiding something. Some secret that can be used as my advantage, something that will give me an edge in the competition. Although there were some in the other team I would've wanted for research, I know that they'll either just get eliminated pre-merge, or last long in the merge for me to solve their mysteries. There's only just two Pokemon in this island that… affect me. Mawile for her constant worry for me, but I'll adjust to her… hopefully. And then there's Banette, claiming to know what I've been through… he has no idea what I've been through, that clown couldn't possibly know what hell I had to step into and back. But that is no reason to be suspicious of him. I really hope he gets eliminated in pre-merge. Because, I, honest to Arceus, do not want to be near him… there's just something about him… something that creeps me the hell out."**

 **Banette: Banette cackled. "Oh boy, I can imagine all the fun I'll have here. I'll get them all to smile, one way or another." Banette cackled some more. "Who knows, maybe I'll make them laugh so much, they'll die of laughter!" Banette laughed maniacally and fell out of his chair. He got back up on the chair and adjusted his seat. "Calm down there buddy, don't wanna get too excited now. Now, there's a lot of Pokemon here that's been through some shit. I should know, I've been in that same hell they've been!" Banette cackled. "You got Pokemon such as Krueger, Doublade, Shedinja, and especially Mr. Serious, Meowstic. I think him and I relate the most out of everyone here. Sure, he's not loonie yet, but all it takes, is one bad day. One bad day to turn your whole world upside down, to change who you were previously into the man you are now. One bad day, to make you believe you're living in hell. And trust me, Meowstic had that one bad day, just like I did. He'll see the world in my eyes, and then we'll see who gets the last laugh!" Banette laughed manically, until he fell down the chair again, still laughing.**

000000000000000

Honchkrow's team was looking all over the grassy plains of the island, looking at the many Pokemon statues for the right one.

"There has to be something here!" Blaziken shouted.

"Well, we just have to look harder." Araquanid said.

Honchkrow was watching them go with a thoughtful look. Toxicroak met up with Honchkrow. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

"I know, we don't even know what we're looking for. While the other team may be already close to getting their team name." Honchkrow said.

"So, what do we do?" Toxicroak asked.

Honchkrow thought about it, until he thought of something. "Everyone! Come here!"

"Everyone stopped searching and went to Honchkrow."

"So, it seems that we have no idea what to look for." Honchkrow started.

"Tell me about it." Luxray muttered.

"But, I think I know what we should look for." Honchkrow said. "We are a team, a well-oiled machine, we are looking for a Pokemon that has many parts, but all acts as one whole. Without one piece, the entire Pokemon falls. That is the kind of team we are looking for. For I see Pokemon that can act to rage easily,"

Blaziken just crossed his arms as a reply.

"Pokemon that prefer to be by themselves," Honchkrow continued.

Luxray was laying on the ground nonchalantly, listening to what Honchkrow is saying.

"And Pokemon that are just out there." Honchkrow replied.

Banette smiled and waved at Honchkrow.

"But, I don't see this team as a team of misfits, I see it as a chance to become what we're looking for, a well-oiled machine. A team that, separated, we won't do much, but together, we can do it all. This is our team, and we're in this together. Now who's with me?" Honchkrow asked.

Some hands and appendages rose.

"No, I'm sorry, but that just won't cut it. If we're going to be a team, we need everyone's cooperation in this. Now, I ask again, who's with me?" Honchkrow asked again.

Now this time the rest of the hands and appendages rose. Even some like Blaziken and Luxray raised their hands.

Honchkrow smiled. "Good, now, we need to split up; I want six teams of three to go around and see if they can find d the Pokemon that fits our teams, now move out!"

The team separated into six separate groups and headed out.

00000000000000

 **Corsola: "Wow, who knew Honchkrow was such a great leader."**

 **Toxicroak: "Yep, that's Honchkrow alright."**

 **Honchkrow: Honchkrow tipped his hat to the camera. "And that's how you do it."**

00000000000000

Meowstic let his team chat with each other, while he was thinking of the right Pokemon to look for. He noticed was sitting beside him, but he didn't care about that right now. It was thinking time for him.

Mawile was about to ask if he thought anything, until he stood up and got everyone's attention. "Everyone, I know what Pokemon to get."

All of the other Pokemon crowded around Meowstic. Meowstic cleared his throat. "Now, I see a team that is balanced in both strength, and intelligence, with some few exceptions along the way. So, we should find a Pokemon that is both very strong and very intelligent. If we can do that, we should be able to get an easy win for the first part of the challenge. Everyone ready?"

The other Pokemon either nodded or showed in some way that they are.

"Well, then let's go win us a challenge." Meowstic said.

00000000000000

 **Krueger: "Well, that went better than I expected it to."**

 **Mawile: "It's good to have a plan ready than to just head on out there on a blind search. Good on you Meowstic."**

 **Meowstic: Meowstic shrugged. "Child's play."**

00000000000000

So the two teams searched all over, through the mountain area, to the forest, to the beach, to the lake, everywhere, but nothing so far.

While the two teams were searching, Burst and Cog, as well as Chef Harrison and the five interns, were at the cafeteria. Harrison made them all lunch while they were talking amongst themselves.

"Arceus, those statues were a pain to move." Spike groaned.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Pearl argued.

"That's because you had David here do all the work for you!" Spike shouted.

"I mean, I didn't mind really." David said.

"Don't go out on David now. He just wanted to help!" Pearl shouted.

"I'm not going out on David, I'm going out on your lazy ass!" Spike shouted back.

"Call me that again, see what happens!" Pearl taunted.

"Yeah! Keep fighting!" Doc shouted.

While the argument was going on, Aria was just listening to her music.

Burst saw this happen and got an air horn. He used the airhorn and that got everyone to stop. It even made Aria pull out her earbuds out.

"Spike, stop agro-ing with every intern here." Burst said.

Spike folded his arms while Pearl laughed.

"Pearl, stop making arguments and fights go from 1-100." Burst said.

Pearl grumbled while it was Spike's turn to laugh.

"David, I appreciate you helping, but make sure you finish your own job before you go out helping." Burst continued.

David nodded. "Yes sir."

"Doc, go to your post in the infirmary. Just incase someone actually gets hurt while doing the challenge." Burst requested.

Doc chuckled. "Not going to do that Burst."

As Doc leaves the cafeteria, Burst looks at Aria. "And Aria… keep doing what you're doing."

Aria grinned and put the earbuds back in to listen more music.

"Alright, so somewhere around this time, the contestants should finish their challenge, so we should-" Burst explained, before Spike rose his wing.

"Yes Spike?" Burst asked.

"I've been meaning to ask, but what's with Riktar, Krueger, and Varx?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to know that too." Harrison added.

"...Cog, get me the files." Burst requested.

Cog nodded and teleports three files to Burst's hands.

Burst goes to a table and everyone else goes to that table.

"You see, these three Pokemon have been seen in TV before." Burst started, as he shows Varx's file. "Take Varx for instance, he and a giant herd of Sharpedos were rampaging Roran and his Total Pokemon Island show from all of pre-merge. But one day, all the Sharpedos declared war on the island, and in turn, all the Sharpedos, including their leader, was defeated and was taken somewhere elsewhere, except for Varx. So as a way of apologizing, Varx was added in a list of reserved Pokemon. If you see that list, then you have to put them in your show. You can't get around it."

Burst then showed a file of Krueger. "Then Krueger came next. He's the infamous serial killer we all learned to fear from. He escaped prison and made it to Hanakala island. As he terrorized the contestants, almost killed some, and was defeated, Roran saw his capabilities and made a deal with him. Krueger gets in a show, and kills none of the contestants, and he gets parole. I don't know how Roran managed to pull that off, but the deal was made and Krueger was added into the list as well."

Burst shows the last file, Ritkar's. "And lastly, we have Riktar the Hunter. He came to Hanakala Island as part of a challenge, to hunt down all the contestants until only one was left standing. Because of his excellent skills of hunting and how well he did in the challenge, Roran placed Riktar in the list also."

"So there you have it, that's how they all got in the show." Burst concluded.

Pearl was now the one to raise her hand.

"Yes Pearl?" Burst asked.

"So, why are they called by their real names and not by their species names?" Pearl asked.

"You see, I was going to have them be called by their species names, but I decided not to. Because they are known so well and have already been seen on TV, I didn't want to make a mistake and call them by their real names, so I said screw that and just allow those three to be the exceptions. Now, is there any other questions?" Burst asked.

No one raised their hand this time.

"Good, then let's get the supplies read for the second part of the challenge." Burst said.

00000000000000

Luxray and Doublade were traversing the caves of the island.

"Is there a reason I had to be paired with you?" Luxray asked.

"How about this, don't talk to me, and I'll pretend you don't exist. Sounds fair?" Doublade asked back.

Luxray said nothing and shrugged. Seemed fair enough.

The two just kept traversing the caves, eventually, Doublade found something. "Luxray."

"I thought you were pretending I don't exist." Luxray remarked.

"You might want to take a look at this." Doublade said.

Luxray came to Doublade and looked at what Doublade was talking about. "Yep… that'll do it."

00000000000000

Mawile and Malamar were traversing the island, with Malamar having some scanner with him.

"Are you sure it's here?" Mawile asked.

"Of course it is. I inputed the description Meowstic said for an ideal statue, and found the statue within this area with a 100% match. I'm never wrong when it comes to SCIENCE!"

Mawile shook her head and kept walking, until she bumped into something big.

As Mawile bumped into something, Malamar's scanner went crazy. "This is it."

Mawile rubbed her head and looked up. She was a little amazed. "Yep… that'll do it."

00000000000000

Burst and Cog were at the center of the campgrounds, as they saw the two teams approach them.

"Well, do you have your statues?" Burst asked.

Honchkrow snapped the tips of his wing, and Golurk carried and placed down a Wishwashi School-Form statue.

"We shall be called the Witty Wishiwashies. By ourselves, we can not last long, but when we're together, we group up to become an unstoppable threat. We can have the power to be on top of the world, do the impossible, and defeat any obstacle that comes at us. When we're together, we can do anything." Honchkrow announced.

Burst gained a thoughtful pose. "Hmm, not bad, not bad at all. Could be a possible winner. Alright Meowstic, what's the name of your team?"

Meowstic slowly walked up with his cane and clapped his hands. Riktar came out and dropped a Metagross statue.

"We are now called the Meticulous Metagrosses. Take a look at this Pokemon here. He is very strong, and very intelligent. Now look at my team. You see very strong Pokemon, very smart Pokemon, and then there are a few exceptional. We are a team that is perfectly balanced, just like how Metagross is. Metagross has the intelligence of a supercomputer, and is four times more powerful than a Beldum, two times more powerful a Metang. This is our team, this is, the Meticulous Metagrosses."

"..." Burst started clapping. "Bravo Meowstic, bravo. That sounded way more accurate in your team, and I can tell. So with that said, the Meticulous Metagrosses win the first part of the challenge!"

The Metagrosses were cheering happily, well, except for a few exceptionals. Meowstic just grinned a little at that.

The Witty Wishiwashies were saddened by this, especially with Honchkrow.

"Now, follow me to the campgrounds, it's time for the second part of the challenge." Burst requested.

0000000000000

 **Darmanitan: "Nice man! Now all we need to do is win the whole challenge! This shouldn't be too hard."**

 **Honchkrow: Honchkrow tipped his hat to the camera. "We have lost the first part, but we're not going to lose the whole challenge, that's a promise I'm willing to keep."**

 **Meowstic: "First part, easy, and the second part is going to be easier with the advantage. I'd say this is going to be a safe victory for us."**

0000000000000

Burst and Cog led the contestants to an empty area of the campgrounds. "This area is where you're going to make your cabins. Now, your cabins will be judged by me and Cog, by three different categories. Judged based by design, based on creativity, and based on if it's habitable. Whoever makes the best cabin, wins the challenge."

Malamar raised his appendage.

"Yes Malamar?" Burst asked.

"What is our advantage for the challenge?" Malamar asked.

"Cog, bring in the advantage." Burst requested.

Cog nodded and teleported in giant supplies.

"You will use these supplies to build your cabins, while the Wishiwashies," Burst points to the forest. "Gets to use the trees as supplies."

"Are you kidding me? Those are the trees, they'll take forever to chop them down, then make to cabins!" Mareanie complained.

"There is a reason why I called it having an advantage." Burst pointed out.

Mareanie quieted down and just grumbled.

"Now, I'll be fair and give you both three hours to work. That will give you all plenty of time to make your cabins. Now, let the best team win!" Burst announced.

00000000000000

 **Mareanie: "Stupid Host and having to be right."**

 **Honchkrow: Honchkrow was just sitting in the confessional… thinking.**

 **Meowstic: "I don't know why it has to be three hours, but I won't argue with it. More time for me to rest to be honest."**

00000000000000

"So how are we going to do this?" Blaziken asked.

"All we have is these trees, not really much to go with." Doublade admitted.

"I'm sure we can get through this. It can't be that hard to make some cabins." Mimikyu said.

Golurk just nodded in agreement and gave a thumbs up.

Varx looks at Honchkrow. "Well? You got any ideas?"

Honchkrow looked at Varx. "When in doubt," He looks up. "Look up."

Everyone else did just that and looked up at the trees.

"What are we looking for?" Corsola asked.

"Our chances of winning, and it's high." Honchkrow replied. "Now come over here, I have a plan."

Everyone went to Honchkrow and formed a circle.

"Alright, everyone is going to pull their weight on this. But I need some major help from a few. Golurk, your size will definitely help, can I count on you old sport?" Honchkrow asked.

Golurk gave a thumbs up as a reply.

"Great, I'll also need help from Doublade, he'll be able to cut through the wood a lot easier than most. You think you can help us work on this?" Honchkrow asked.

"I can suffice with that." Doublade replied.

"Great, now, I especially need help from, you." Honchkrow said, pointing at Sableye.

"What? Me?" Sableye asked.

"Yes old sport," Honchkrow started. "I need you to-"

00000000000000

 **Sableye: Sableye looked surprised. "Well, that's a first."**

 **Honchkrow: Honchkrow smiled and tipped his hat to the camera. "There's a reason I picked Sableye on my team. And now it's time to put him to work."**

00000000000000

Meowstic was reading some blueprints as he saw two cabins were being built. One for the boys, and one for the girls. Meowstic went over the the boy's area. "Everything going well?"

"So far, yes. Malamar, pass me the saw." Darmanitan requested.

Malamar went to get the saw… but. "Uh…"

"Malamar?" Darmanitan asked.

"I can't find the saw." Malamar replied.

"What do you mean you can't find the saw?" Darmanitan asked.

"I mean, it's just not here." Malamar replied.

"Hey! Where did my hammer go?!" Riktar shouted.

"Where did my screwdriver go?!" Garchomp asked.

Meowstic was looking all around. "... Where did all our tools go?!"

00000000000000

 **Sableye: Sableye smiled sheepishly, as he brought up all the tools in his hands.**

00000000000000

"Forget the tools, we're not letting them stop us now. If we need to hammer something, just use Riktar. If we need a screw screwed in, just use someone's claws like Shedinja or Lurantis. And if we need someone to saw through some wood, just use Krueger. We will finish this challenge, understood?"

Everyone nodded. "Right."

00000000000000

 **Marowak: "I have to admit, the cat's good at improvising. But the question is, is he a good leader in general?"**

 **Shedinja: "I heard my name was called out. But that doesn't make me needed. After this challenge, I'll easily be forgotten again. Whatever, as if I care about attention."**

00000000000000

Golurk was one at a time, helping Pokemon up the trees to work on their cabins. A lot of work was done faster thanks to the tools they "borrowed".

More trees were cut down, but Doublade was helping cut them down to the right size.

Honchkrow and Archeops brought the cut down wood up the trees, though Archeops would bump her head occasionally by random tree branches.

Pokemon like Mareanie and Corsola who couldn't do much, were tasked with designing, even though there would be conflicts of opinions. But luckily, Araquanid was both hammering down the nails, and making sure that the two behave and continue with the task at hand.

Pokemon like Toxicroak, Luxray, and Blaziken were in charge of delivering the supplies back and forth.

Pokemon like Lopunny and Cacturne were in charge of making the cabins appealing to the eyes.

And Banette was doing… something. No one questioned him as he claims he's doing it for the benefit of the team.

Everyone was working their hardest with the time they had left.

00000000000000

 **Toxicroak: "We may have started rough, but Honchkrow always finds a way out of a tight situation. Don't underestimate what he's capable of."**

 **Nidoking: Nidoking was taking a breather. "Man, Honchkrow sure put me to work. I hope it was all worth it though."**

 **Corsola: "There were times when Mareanie tried to eat my corals again. Thank Arceus Araquanid was there to stop her." Corsola then blushes. "Araquanid has been helping me a lot lately, and I'm very glad he does. It's… nice."**

 **Shelgon: "Without a lack of hands, Honchkrow had me work as a guard dog. It may sounds degrading, but I see it as a very important mission. I hope I made you proud Honchkrow!"**

00000000000000

After the three hours were up, Burst got out his airhorn and blew it. "Everyone! Stop what you're doing! Your time is now up!"

Everyone stopped and were sent back to the main area of the campgrounds.

"Hmm. Cog, should we judge the Metagrosses, or the Wishiwashies first?" Burst asked.

"We should judge the Metagrosses first. They did win the first part of the challenge. It'd make sense to see what they did with the supplies." Cog replied.

"You see, this is why I have you." Burst commented, before he turned to the Metagrosses. "Meticulous Metagrosses, show us your cabins."

The Metagrosses showed the two hosts their cabins and it seemed like normal cabins. Inside it was organized with all the bunk beds in place.

Burst saw the organization and appreciated it, while Cog saw some of the details and questioned them. "The nails on the walls, they seem… smashed in. What happened?"

"Someone stole our tools." Meowstic replied, while giving the other team a look.

Sableye just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmm, well, I never said stealing was against the rules. Curse you loopholes." Burst commented.

Burst went outside and saw some cool burn mark tattoos on the walls of the cabin, with what appears to be totem poles on the roof.

"Hmm, interesting… very interesting." Burst commented.

Cog came out as well and saw more unprofessional nail marks and roughly cut up wood on the surface. "Hmm."

The Metagrosses were a little worried of what score they may get. Meowstic and a few others didn't seem nervous, or some just didn't care like Shedinja.

"Alright, we reached a decision." Burst announced.

"Well? Get on with it." Vespiquen said.

"Patience Vespiquen, patience. Now, in terms of design, I appreciate the burned wood tattoos and the totem poles. A nice touch to the cabins themselves." Burst commented.

"But I do see some poorly hammered nails, roughed up edges, and all in all, doesn't look like the best cabin I've seen." Cog added.

"Well next time you try hammering down with fists and cut wood with claws like this." Krueger replied, showing his claws to emphasize the comment.

"So , I would say the average score is 8/10 on Design." Burst decided. "Now creativity is somewhat lacking. It's just your average cabin to me."

"While I'm not an expert on creativity as Burst is, I have to agree." Cog said.

"See this is why you should've listened to me. I would've made the cabins have more charm." Delphox argued.

"And risk the cabins being uninhabitable? That's just risk I will never take." Malamar replied.

"So with that said, the average score for Creativity is a 3/10. But now for habitability. Overall, it seems like it you can sleep in it for a long time. So good job on that."

"It's very organized, and very neat on the inside. So yeah, great job guys." Cog added.

"About time something good came out of this." Meowstic muttered.

"The average score for Habitability is a 10/10, that means that the total score is 21/30. If the Wishiwashies can't reach that score, than the Meticulous Metagrosses will win the challenge." Burst announced.

The Metagrosses were hoping that they would win, while the Wishiwashies were hoping for the opposite.

"Now, Wishiwashies, show me your cabins." Burst requested.

Honchkrow and the Wishiwashies led the rest to the forest.

Burst looked around. "Well, where is it?"

"Look up." Honchkrow said.

Everyone looked up and awed. "Wow…" Was all Burst could say.

Above in the trees were clubhouses, in the size of Cabins. There were many walkways, and there were many markings on the cabins. There were markings of all the females on the walls of outside and inside of the females' cabins, while there were markings of all the males on the walls of outside and inside of the males' cabins.

"Hmm, how can you get to those tree cabins?" Cog asked.

"Golurk old sport, if you may?" Honchkrow asked.

Golurk carried both Burst and Cog, and lifted them to the cabins. Honchkrow flew up to them as they made it to the tree camp level.

"Golurk is our elevator. He's one of the only ones who can gain entry to our cabins. That way, anyone tries to invade will have a hard time getting here. The other way to get here is if you're a flying type Pokemon." Honchkrow explained.

"Hmm, definitely getting creativity points." Burst commented.

Cog looked at the cabins, they looked neatly made. "I take it you guys used the 'borrowed' tools?"

"You could say it like that." Honchkrow simply replied.

Burst and Cog both looked inside the cabins. The bunk beds weren't as neat as the other team's cabins, but it wasn't the worst either.

After further examination, Burst, Cog, and Honchkrow went back to ground level.

"Well, we saw everything and this is our results. Design wise, It showed all the contestants on the cabins, so I loved that." Burst commented.

"And the design itself was a lot smoother than the other team." Cog added.

"Gee, I wonder why." Meowstic asked, giving Sableye a look.

"So with that said, Design gets a 9/10. But now with Creativity, I definitely loved it. The tree house idea shows so much creativity. And it's just so cool to be in a treehouse, looking down at everyone else." Burst said.

"Not going to lie, I loved too." Cog simply added.

"So with that said, Creativity gets a 10/10." Burst announced. "And now for Habitability. The one thing about Tree houses, is that they can be dangerous."

"So many things can happen. Weather, fires, that's a pretty long fall, and the beds are organized as much as the other team is. While it's really great, it can be a potential death trap." Cog criticized.

The Wishiwashies were now worried. If the score was low enough, the could lose it all. While the Metagrosses were wanting them to get the lowest score score possible.

"So… with that said… Habitability… gets a 3/10; which makes the total score 22/30." Burst announced.

"Wait, so that means…" Blaziken started.

"Indeed, the Witty Wishiwashies win the first challenge of Total Burst Island!" Burst shouted.

The Wishiwashies celebrated by their victory, while the Metagrosses weren't so happy.

"Wishiwashi's, your reward will come to you very soon. But for now, go up to your cabins and celebrate for the night." Burst advised.

The Wishiwashi's cheered and with the help of Golurk and the flying types, they all go to their tree cabins.

Now all was left was the Metagrosses.

"S-S-So, I-I-I guess we're going to an elimination ceremony?" Galvantula asked.

"Actually, not today." Burst replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Vespiquen asked.

"The first challenge does NOT involve an elimination. I'm not cruel. You all deserve to have at least some days to settle in, get to know each other more, and develop more as a team before I start eliminating Pokemon. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get the reward for the other team, the rest of you may now go to your cabins." Burst said.

The Metagrosses took Burst's advice and started heading to their cabins.

00000000000000

 **Sableye: Sableye looked beat up, with bruises and bandages all around. "The other team found out I stole their supplies, and ambushed me. But hey, at least we won." Sableye gave a weak smile, before he groaned in pain.**

 **Meowstic: "Shit, we lost… Alright, I may have underestimated Honchkrow and what he can do. Well, no more. Honchkrow, know this. Meowstic is prepared for you. Let's see who can outlast who shall we?"**

 **Malamar: "While it was unfortunate that we lost, it's also good that we didn't have to eliminate someone yet. I would not imagine me being the first one eliminated, that would not be very fortunate"**

 **Honchkrow: Honchkrow chuckled. "Look at that, we won the first challenge. This is what happens when you lead a team well, you get results. But I won't boast for long, that's one of the things Toxicroak reminds me to not do. It was a good game Meowstic, but the question is, are you ready to lose more?"**

00000000000000

Galvantula was just walking around the campgrounds, until she saw Diggersby digging.

"W-W-Why are you digging?" Galvantula asked.

Diggersby stopped for a moment to look at Galvantula. "Well, as you can see, I'm a mud rabbit. It's kinda my thing to dig, unless I'm secretly a water type, then this would draw question."

"I-I-I know you dig for a living, b-b-but why are you digging here?" Galvantula asked.

Diggersby looked at the cabins, then back at Galvantula and chuckled. "You see, I appreciate the cabins, but there's one thing you should know about me. I prefer the ground."

With that said, Diggersby finished digging and went in the hole.

Galvantula went to the hole and looked down. "Oh, w-w-well that just happened."

00000000000000

Golurk was at the bottom at the ground while everyone was celebrating above. Golurk then noticed Mimikyu was at its left shoulder.

Mimikyu smiled. "It may be fun up there, but I prefer to be with you."

Golurk looked happy and made its deep noise.

"I'll take that as you like the idea?" Mimikyu guessed.

Golurk softly petting Mimikyu's head, and she giggled.

"Excuse me, is this where the Witty Wishiwashi's live?" David asked.

Golurk looked down at the Gurdurr but widened its eyes at what David was carrying.

00000000000000

All the Wishiwashies were partying, when they saw Golurk come up.

"Golurk, what's wrong?" Nidoking asked.

"We brought pizza!" Mimikyu shouted, as Golurk brought out many boxes of pizza.

Everyone cheered even more as they went to get pizza from the giant.

00000000000000

While the party was going on, Mareanie was laying on her bed in her cabin, just staring at the ceiling. She was wondering at one thing, what was wrong with her? Something was off; everytime she gets near that water spider, she would feel… weird… and she had no idea why. She just groaned and had the sheets cover her.

"Mareanie, any reason you're not with everyone else? We have pizza." Araquanid asked, walking into the cabin.

Mareanie groaned. "This is the girl's cabin. You're not allowed."

"Oh, sorry. But can you at least answer my question before I go?" Araquanid asked.

"...I just prefer to be alone. I don't like trusting others." Mareanie replied.

"But… why?" Araquanid asked.

"I… I just don't. I don't like other people. I just like being by myself. I've seen a lot of shows, and people are cruel, especially the hosts. That's why; now can you leave me alone?" Mareanie asked.

"..." Araquanid went to her bed. "Have… have I ever gave you suspicion?"

"..." Mareanie said nothing.

"Well… have I?" Araquanid asked again.

"...No, you… you haven't." Mareanie admitted.

Araquanid reached his leg to her. "Well, then you can trust me. Come on, everyone else is having fun. No reason why you shouldn't."

Mareanie turned around and saw the leg. She looked at Araquanid, and he looked sincere… She grabbed the leg.

Araquanid smiled kindly. "There we go. Now, let's go have some fun."

As Araquanid was leading Mareanie to the party, she did the one thing she thought she would never do in her life, she blushed.

00000000000000

 **Mareanie: Mareanie was still blushing. "What's… what's wrong with me?"**

0000000000000

As everyone was partying, Corsola saw Araquanid with Mareanie. She felt saddened, but she also felt determined. She gained a serious look and went over to the two.

Corsola smiled at Araquanid. "Hey Araquanid, come party with me! I have some great dance moves!"

"Well, challenge accepted. Mareanie, I'll be right back." Araquanid said, as he went to Corsola to dance.

Mareanie looked at the scene, then looked at Corsola. She now felt something else. Not anger, but jealousy. She didn't know what she was feeling, but she knew one thing, Corsola wasn't going to ruin everything for her. So she's going to do anything to not lose those feelings. She would even fight for her feelings if she has to.

00000000000000

While that was going on, Lopunny was looking down at the other cabins. She saw Riktar and wanted to go to him. In fact, she tried to go there, but Blaziken blocked her way.

"Going somewhere?" Blaziken asked.

"N- No, I wasn't." Lopunny replied, trying to fake it.

Blaziken glared at Lopunny, before he sighed. "Well, you should go to the party. You deserve some fun."

Lopunny smiled. "Wow, thanks brother."

Blaziken gives a small smile back. "You're my sister, I only want what's best for you. Now go before it's too late."

Lopunny nodded and hurried to the party. At least she knew her brother wasn't a total stickler for fun.

0000000000000

Back at ground level, Meowstic was slowly walking around the campgrounds, this helped him think after everything that happened. Suddenly, he saw Mawile walk with him.

"Are you going to ask if I need help again?" Meowstic asked.

Mawile shook her head. "Nope, I trust that you can take care of yourself."

"...Well, good. Then I don't mind you walking with me." Meowstic said.

The two were now walking together, Mawile finally smiled at Meowstic. Meowstic looked back and winked at her. It looks like Meowstic's finally trusted her

The two were walking until Malamar approached them.

"Fellow teammates, you two are lucky, for I have good news for you two." Malamar said.

"And why's that Malamar?" Meowstic asked.

Malamar adjusted his glasses. "I feel as the three of us are statistically the most stable and most efficient to form an alliance."

Meowstic arched his brow at Malamar. "Oh really?"

"An alliance? Don't they backstab and break the rules?" Mawile asked.

"Not all alliances are bad. Some are good and make it really far." Meowstic replied.

"Precisely, and this alliance won't be bad at all. We'll gather info from other contestants, but that's all we'll do. Think about it. With my inventions, Meowstic's leadership and brains, and Mawile's social capabilities, we would make a great team. What do you say?" Malamar asked.

"Well, to be honest, I like you two, so I wouldn't mind being in an alliance with you two. What do you think Meowstic?" Mawile asked.

Meowstic gained a thoughtful pose. "Hmm, It is a good way to study the other contestants, like I've planned to do… Alright, I'll join. But I'm the leader."

Malamar nodded. "Of course, we'll be, TEAM SCIENCE!"

Meowstic smacked Malamar with his cane, which hurts a lot. "There's no way I'm letting you name the alliance."

"Ow." Malamar groaned, rubbing his shin. "Alright, what do you suggest?"

Meowstic gained a thoughtful pose again. "Hmm, I know. We'll be called, Team Trinity."

"Oh, I really like that name." Mawile said.

"Hmm, yes, it is a more suitable name." Malamar admitted.

"Then it's settled, we'll be Team Trinity, where we'll study our contestants, and see what we need to do to stay in the competition longer, but no backstabbing or anything illegal, that's all we'll be doing. Agreed?" Meowstic asked.

Mawile and Malamar both nodded. "Right."

"Alright, then let's rest." Meowstic advised. " For our first day of work, starts tomorrow."

00000000000000

At the roof of the boy's tree cabin, Honchkrow was up there, watching down at the other cabins. Specifically at a certain Pokemon, Vespiquen, who was outside, just resting on the wall of her cabin and smoking.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Toxicroak asked, climbing up to Honchkrow.

"Just thinking is all." Honchkrow replied.

Toxicroak looked down at what Honchkrow was looking at, then looked back at him. "You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking."

Honchkrow shrugged. "Can you blame me old sport?'

"Honchkrow, you know for a fact why you can't… Do we really need a repeat of Daisy?" Toxicroak asked.

"..." Honchkrow thought about all of that, then shook his head. "No, we don't."

"Then why are you doing this again? You don't even know how this will end." Toxicroak said.

"No, I don't know how it'll end, but that's just who I am, old sport. I like venturing out into the unknown, and seeing what'll happen next." Honchkrow replied, as he looked up. He reached his wing to grab something, but it's like he missed it. "It's still out of my reach, but I have a feeling it's connected with her. Maybe she'll help me reach what I've been working hard for. Maybe she's the key." Honchkrow said.

Toxicroak looked at Honchkrow, before he shook his head. "Well, it's obvious now that I can't stop you. But please, just be careful, I don't want to almost lose you twice."

Honchkrow looked at Toxicroak, smiled, and tipped his hat to him. "Don't worry old sport, it won't happen twice, I promise. Now go out there and have fun."

Toxicroak nodded, as he climbed down and went back to the party.

While Honchkrow on the other hand went back to looking at Vespiquen… maybe, just maybe… she was the one.

00000000000000

 **Well I'll be, that was a lot wasn't it?! Well, there's no elimination yet so don't kill me on that, but I hoped ya like what ya saw!**

 **In the next chapter, the contestants have ta face something they have never seen before... in a maze!**

 **Well, before I go, I wanna ask. Who's your favorite? Who's your least favorite? Who do ya want ta win, and who do ya want ta lose?**

 **With that said, I'll see ya in the next episode ladies, take care!**


	3. The Mythic Maze

**Hello everyone! Roran's back with another chapter! Sorry this one took so long, I actually finished way sooner but had ta wait for me 2 editors ta finish.**

 **Yes I did say two, don't ask me why it's best if ya just go along with it.**

 **Anyways, a lot of changes and fixes has been made thanks ta xLittletail and Mr. Anonymous (That's not the real name but he just doesn't want his name out in the public)**

 **Now, lets get on with the episode shall we?!**

 **00000000000000**

Late one night, Burst, Cog, Harrison, and the interns were all tired. They had just finished construction on the new challenge.

"Holy hell, that was a lot of work." Spike huffed.

"For once, I agree with you." Pearl replied, her harsher tone unnoticeable due to her own exhaustion.

"Oh come on guys, I thought it was pretty horrible!" Doc shouted happily.

Cog looked at the finished project, then to Burst. "So, now that we're done. What else do we need to do?"

Burst looked at the finished project with a determined look. "Now, we unleash the monster inside of it."

"Monster? What Pokemon could possibly be a match for thirty six contestants?" Cog asked.

"No, not a Pokemon…Something else entirely." Burst said, before he snapped his fingers, opening a wormhole inside the finished project.

All anyone could hear were snorts and loud bellows of anger. They may not have been able to see it, but they knew they didn't want to go anywhere near this monster, as the interns glanced at one another in fear.

 **000000000000000**

It was the day after their first challenge, and everybody was just lounging around, doing their own thing.

Golurk was still on ground level, having just awoken from its slumber. He looked around and spotted Mimikyu, sleeping on its shoulder. The automaton looked happy, as it softly poked her on top of the head.

Mimikyu blinked open her eyes sleepily, before looking up at Golurk. She smiled, "Morning, Golurk."

Golurk made it's usual deep response, but in a happy tone.

"So, do you have any plans for today?" Mimikyu asked.

Golurk made a thoughtful pose as he had an epiphany. Golurk placed Mimikyu in its right hand and stood up.

"Golurk?" Mimikyu asked.

Golurk looked up before jumping; its legs extracting into its waist as they were propelled up into the sky like a rocket.

" _Wooaaah!_ " Mimikyu cried.

Golurk started flying around the island, seeing all the sights. He glanced over at Mimikyu, seeing her laughing. " _This… Is…_ _Awesome!_ "

Golurk began to feel a tinge of happiness, and flew once more, doing some tricks in the sky. Mimikyu only continued to laugh; it was indeed amazing.

 **000000000000000**

Burst had just woken up as he left his trailer. He had a cup of coffee in his hand and looked up, "Ah, such a beautiful day."

Out of nowhere, Burst saw Golurk and Mimikyu fly through the air, until disappearing just as fast before he knew it.

"..." Burst turned his cup upside down and spilled all the coffee onto the ground. Burst then went back into his cabin and closed the door.

 **000000000000000**

Golurk finished its trip with Mimikyu, and slowly landed back to where it was before. Its feet re-extended, allowing him to land softly. He saw that Mimikyu's rag was a little ruffled, but she laughed regardless, "That was so awesome! You're so amazing, Golurk!"

Golurk made a deep noise in a happy way once again, looking happy. Mimikyu finally calmed down and hugged Golurk, "Thank you…For being here with me. You have no idea how much I needed a friend like you 'till now."

Golurk looked at Mimikyu, and placed its arm around her, as if hugging back.

 **000000000000000**

 **Mimikyu giggles, "If I can bring Golurk to where I live, all the other Pokemon back at home will be so jealous."**

 **000000000000000**

Cog was in Burst's trailer, reading a newspaper, Until he saw Burst come back inside the main room.

"I thought you went out." Cog presumed.

"I saw…Something. Anyways, I'm back. So let's go check on the ratings, shall we?" Burst asked.

Before Cog could reply, Burst rushed to his computer to check the ratings.

Burst laughed. "Would you look at that?! 1,167 Pokemon watched the show! We already reached the thousands!"

"Well, it sounds like Platinum is more possible than we think." Cog assured.

"Oh you bet my little space friend! Now, let's prepare for our next challenge!" Burst shouted, as he ran out of the trailer.

Cog chuckled and went back to his reading, "Five more minutes."

 **000000000000000**

Sableye was walking around the treetop cabins, looking down from below. He was recovering well from the ambush that happened to him last night. That weird Spiritomb gave him…Something. But he didn't question it.

Sableye was walking until he stopped and widened his crystal eyes. He saw Shelgon, at the edge of a platform, looking down.

"Hey Shelgon, what are you doing?" Sableye asked, a little worried of what the answer might be.

"Just checking how far the fall is." Shelgon replied.

"And why is that?" Sableye asked.

Shelgon didn't reply yet, all he did was take a lot of steps back, as if preparing himself.

"So that I'll know when to fly!" Shelgon shouted, as he starting running to the edge and jumped off.

Sableye's eyes were now very wide with shock. " _What?!_ "

Sableye rushed to the edge and saw Shelgon going down…Down…Down…Until-

 _ **CRASH!**_

Shelgon hit the ground hard.

Sableye looked down in worry. "Shelgon! Are you alright?!"

After a few seconds, Shelgon got up and smiled at Sableye. "Don't worry my friend! This shell can take almost any punishment! This fall was nothing!"

"..." Sableye was speechless.

 **000000000000000**

 **Sableye grasped onto the sides of his head, "Yep, I'm going to die here."**

 **000000000000000**

Corsola had just woken up. She smiled as she got up from her bed. She was planning to spend some time with Araquanid, maybe get to know him better and start off from there.

 **000000000000000**

Mareanie had just awoken as well, annoyed at the irking feeling that was still bubbling inside her. While Mareanie really, really didn't want to leave, she did…Just to make sure that Corsola wasn't with Araquanid.

 **000000000000000**

 **Corsola smiled, "I can't wait to meet up with Araquanid again. Hopefully we can get to know each other more than just him saving me."**

 **000000000000000**

 **Mareanie groaned, "Ugh! I still have this…This feeling! What is it?! Whatever it is, it's bothering me and I have to do something about it. Maybe Araquanid can-" Mareanie stopped herself and blushed, "Ah! Why did I say that?!"**

 **000000000000000**

Araquanid was walking near the lake, admiring the scenery. "Wow...This place, it's quite beautiful." He looked down at the water, watching the fish swim by rapidly.

Araquanid walked a bit further before sitting down to relax. Suddenly, a huge figure emerged from the water; a Kingler was readying to attack Araquanid!

The water spider blinked. "Well, this can't be good."

The Kingler lurched forward, preparing a Guillotine attack. "Oh dear…" Araquanid sighed before counter-attacking. "Liquidation!"

 _ **BOOM!**_

An explosion sounded at the lake, and then…Silence.

 **000000000000000**

 **Araquanid shook his head. "Poor soul…Didn't deserve such a fate..."**

 **000000000000000**

Corsola eventually found Araquanid near the lake, and she smiled as she approached him, "Hey, Araquanid."

Araquanid smiled at Corsola, "Hello, Corsola. I see you found me."

"Yeah, I kinda did." Corsola said, sitting next to the water spider. "So, whatcha doing here?"

"I like being around peaceful places such as this. It's so beautiful here and really relaxing, you know?" Araquanid asked.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." Corsola said, joining him in his relaxation time.

 **000000000000000**

" **Wow… Araquanid's such a great guy. He's so nice and I can see that he loves nature." Corsola now blushes, "Just my type of guy..."**

 **000000000000000**

Mareanie had managed to navigate her way through the forest until she came across the lake, only to find Araquanid and Corsola sitting together, chatting and laughing away. Mareanie growled, furious as she left the area.

 **000000000000000**

" **Ahh! What the hell is wrong with me?!" Mareanie took a deep breath to calm herself down before sighing. "On one hand; I know I can't trust anyone, especially that host. But…That spider just makes me feel…Off. I don't know why he makes me feel that way, but…I don't hate it." She huffed, "But then, on the other hand; seeing that stupid rock with him pisses me off and I don't know why! The only time I feel like this is when she's with Araquanid…It's like I don't want her to be with Araquanid, but I don't know why! What is it about Araquanid that's making me feel like this?! Ahhhh! I wish I knew! One thing's for sure, I do** _ **not**_ **want Araquanid to be with her. I'd rather feel the unusually good feeling than deal with this questionable rage, any day!"**

 **000000000000000**

Goodra, Galvantula, and Lurantis were hanging out in the forest, chatting away to each other. Corsola was supposed to be joining them, but the rock-type was a bit busy at the moment. Despite Corsola being on the opposite team, that didn't change their status as friends.

"So, you're training with Marowak? Goodra asked Lurantis. "That's so cool!"

"It's nothing, really… It's just to make sure I don't get destroyed in this competition… like Luxray." Lurantis explained.

Goodra frowned, crossing her arms at the mention of the electric lion. "Luxray… I still don't like what he did to Archeops; that was way too cruel."

"S-S-Speaking of Archeops, d-d-didn't you invite her along t-t-too?" Galvantula asked.

"I did, but she was busy; but I don't mind, really." Goodra replied.

Eventually, Corsola joined the trio.

"There you are, Corsola; what took you so long?" Goodra asked.

"Oh, I was just… hanging out with Araquanid." Corsola admitted, a hint of a blush appearing on her face.

"Araquanid? Uh-oh… that's not good." Lurantis frowned.

"What? Why? I don't see anything wrong with it." Goodra asked.

"It's bad because… Mareanie also likes Araquanid." Lurantis explained.

Corsola's eyes widened. "What- Mareanie likes Araquanid too?!"

"H-H-How do you know that? Mareanie's on the opposite team." Galvantula questioned.

Lurantis shrugged. "I'm… invisible to most Pokemon; which is sad to say… but it means that Pokemon tend to talk to themselves… even if I'm around. You wouldn't believe how many times that happens…"

"Oh… well, I wouldn't mind Mareanie." Goodra reassured Corsola. "She can't really do much to you while Araquanid is around, so you'll be fine."

"I know, but still…" Corsola said.

Lurantis noticed how long she'd it'd been and got up. "Well, I'd better go. I have to start training today."

"G-G-Good luck Lurantis." Galvantula said, with their other two friends wishing her luck as well.

Lurantis curtsied, before leaving the group to go find Marowak.

 **000000000000000**

 **Corsola was looking terrifed, "Mareanie likes Araquanid too?! I'm so dead!"**

 **000000000000000**

Archeops was flying around the island, taking things easy. Her time on the island had been good, considering not much had happened to her so far; other than her usual bad luck and that incident with Luxray.

Speaking of Luxray, she didn't understand why he was so aggressive towards others. Something bad must have happened to him to make him like he is, right?

While Archeops was deep in thought, she didn't notice the flock of Pelipper flying straight at her.

By the time Archeops noticed the flock… it was too late. She was swarmed as the flock slammed into her, knocking her down to the island.

 **000000000000000**

Luxray had just left his cabin and was taking a stroll through the treetops. Thank Arceus, no one was around at the moment… or so he thought.

"WATCH OUT!" A voice called out from above.

"What the-?" Luxray questioned, looking upwards.

The electric lion widened his eyes, reacting far too late as Archeops crashed into him.

' The dust settled to reveal Archeops on top of Luxray, the latter of who was groaning in pain.

Luxray quickly regained his senses, growling at Archeops.

The bird chuckled nervously. "Heh… Sorry about that."

Luxray didn't care for her apologies as he used Discharge on the poor rock-type.

 **000000000000000**

 **Archeops sighed, injuries visible throughout her body, "Why does life hate me?"**

 **000000000000000**

 **Luxray growled, "I am going to roast that bird alive if she ever comes near me again!"**

 **000000000000000**

Krueger was climbing up a tree until he came across a rather large branch. He made his way onto the branch and sat down.

Krueger looked down; he could see the entire campgrounds from here, including the tree cabins a little far off the campgrounds.

This was perfect for him for two reasons. One; it let him spy on all the other competitors, who was interacting with who, which Pokemon grouped up together. He could find out the many strengths and weaknesses of his fellow competitors.

But there was a second reason why he climbed up the tree all by himself; to isolate himself from the rest of the competitors. Krueger had an urge… an urge to kill. So far, he'd managed to suppress the urges, but that didn't make them go away. So, he's decided to keep to himself up here to make sure he doesn't kill anyone. But that won't be able to help him forever; eventually, the urge will be far too strong for him to control.

But Krueger wasn't worried about that right now, he was busy spying on the other Pokemon. To be more specific, he was spying on Doublade. Ever since yesterday, and what Doublade said about him being a serial killer, he was keeping an eye on the ghost-type. He didn't like that pair-of-swords one bit; there was just something off about him, and Krueger needed to know why.

Doublade was simply floating around… until he stopped.

Krueger didn't know why Doublade stopped, as there was nobody around him.

Krueger found out why when Doublade turned around and looked right at Krueger. Doublade gave the bug-type a bored wave before floating away.

Krueger widened his eyes in surprise.

 **000000000000000**

 **Krueger tapped his chin, "He knew exactly where I was, huh? Well, that doesn't matter; there's thirty five other Pokemon to spy on. The more I know about them and the less they know about me, the better."**

 **000000000000000**

 **Doublade shook his head, "Please, like that serial killer can ever get the jumps on me. It's so sad, I almost pity him…Almost."**

 **000000000000000**

Honchkrow flew up to the top of his cabin and peered at the sky. He extended his wings, letting them flutter a bit, before taking flight.

He soared through the morning sky, gaining altitude.

He didn't care if his wings grew tired or his lungs gave him trouble, he refused to quit flying.

Eventually, the dark-type bird did reach his limit. And when he did, he raised his right wing up in what seemed like an attempt to grab something... but it was just out of reach.

Honchkrow sighed before flying back down to the island.

 **000000000000000**

 **Honchkrow admired the tips of his wing, "Still out of my reach… It feels quite closer this time…I just have to try harder…I just need that push, is all."**

 **000000000000000**

Vespiquen was laying near her cabin, smoking her morning cigarette. She noticed, in the distance, something flying high in the air.

She eyed the object in the distance before shaking her head and taking another drag, only to be interrupted.

"Hey there." Mawile greeted with a short wave as she approached the queen bee.

Vespiquen glanced at Mawile and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

Mawile frowned at the bee's tone. "I don't want anything, except to say hello. You don't seem to have any friends here."

"And what makezz you think I want any friendzz?" Vespiquen asked coldly.

"Oh, come one; everybody needs at least one friend. Do you really want to go through this whole competition without anyone by your side?" Mawile asked with concern.

Vespiquen got close to her face. "Yezz." She said before blowing a puff of smoke into Mawile's face, making her cough. "Now leave me alone."

Mawile caught her breath and frowned, but obliged.

 **000000000000000**

" **Did…Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to upset Vespiquen…" Mawile sighed.**

 **000000000000000**

Vespiquen laid back against the wall and sighed. Eventually, Honchkrow flew down and landed right in front of her.

Vespiquen blinked with surprise, but quickly regained her composure and glared at the dark-type bird. "Wazz it nezzezzary to make zzuch a big entranzze?"

Honchkrow adjusted his hat before smiling at the bug. "Not at all, old sport. I simply needed a place to land, is all."

Vespiquen rolled her eyes. "Right… Now, could you go away?"

Honchkrow instead walked closer to Vespiquen. "Now, now, why are you always in such a lousy mood with me. I have given you nothing but kindness, after all."

"I care very little for your kindnezz." Vespiquen buzzed. "Now zzcram."

"Being like this shall get you nowhere in this game, old sport. I hope you realize that before it's too late… I sincerely do." Honchkrow said, before he flew away.

Vespiquen watched Honchkrow go before laying back against the wall and sighing, this time sadly.

 **000000000000000**

 **Vespiquen scoffed in annoyance, "I can already feel thizz becoming quite taxing. But I have to keep zztrong; I don't want to get booted anytime zzoon."**

 **000000000000000**

 **Honchkrow shook his head, before staring at the camera, "I hope she takes at least some of my advice to heart. It would be quite a shame if she got eliminated early due to her mood towards the rest of the people here. Not everyone is as observant and forgiving as I am."**

 **000000000000000**

In the bathroom, Nidoking, Toxicroak, and Malamar were all waiting outside the stalls for Darmanitan to finish his business.

Nidoking knocked on the stall door. "Hey, Darmanitan! What's taking so long?"

"Just give me a second, bro, I'm almost done!" Darmanitan shouted from inside the stall.

"This is preposterous! How can a Pokemon take this long? This is a question that must be answered by SCIENCE!" Malamar shouted.

"You wanna know how long I've been waiting here Malamar? The sun was starting to rise when I got here." Toxicroak said, with his entire body shaking.

A few seconds later, the sound of the toilet flushing was heard and Darmanitan came out with his suitcase. "There… finally finished."

Before Nidoking could go in, Toxicroak pushed Nidoking and got in before he could react. "Hey! Come on 'mon! This is messed up!" Nidoking shouted.

"That's street rules for ya, Nidoking!" Toxicroak shouted from inside the stall.

Malamar noticed Darmanitan had his suitcase with him while he was in the stall. "Darmanitan, would you explain why you brought your suitcase with you… to the bathroom."

Darmanitan took a while to look down at his suitcase and nervously chuckle. "Sorry bro… I just like to have my stuff where I can see it, that's all."

Darmanitan then slowly left the stalls, as the two were waiting for Toxicroak to finish. When he did, Malamar tried to push Nidoking and slide in the stall but-

"Oh no! That's not happening a second time!" Nidoking shouted, as he grabbed Malamar and threw him all the way out of the bathroom.

"Aaaaah!" Malamar shouted as he slammed into a tree before falling into the bushes.

Malamar groaned. "Well… at least there's no one in these bushes… Ow."

 **000000000000000**

Galvantula had left her friends a while ago to head back to the campgrounds. She paused her movement as she spotted Diggersby in the bushes.

Seeing her rabbit friend hiding, Galvantula grew curious and went to him. "H-H-Hey Diggersby, what're you doing?"

Diggersby saw Galvantula and quickly grabbed her. He shushed at her before she could panic again. "Quiet, I'm hiding from the enemy."

"W-W-What enemy?" Galvantula whispered.

Diggersby used his ear hands to point at Blaziken at his tree cabin. "That's our enemy."

Diggersby brought out a pie in his ear hand. "I have this pie here to throw at him, but I'm trying to make sure I don't miss. I only have one shot."

"Hmm, I-I-I can help. My eyes can see pretty far." Galvantula said.

Diggersby grinned. "Nice, now quick, help me aim this pie before it's too late."

Galvantula nodded and Diggersby started aiming.

"A little to the left." Galvantula advised.

Diggersby aimed more to the left.

"Aim more upwards." Galvantula said.

Diggersby rose his hand a little bit.

"Steady….steady….FIRE!" Galvantula shouted.

Diggersby nodded and threw the pie at very high speeds.

Blaziken looked at the scenery and sighed happily. "Sometimes, it's worth it to just stop working, and just look at the beautiful scenery, so relaxing."

Then suddenly, a pie just landed right in his face.

Diggersby and Galvantula saw that and laughed together.

"..." Blaziken's face started steaming as he quickly cleaned up his face. His face was red hot. " _WHO THREW THAT?!"_

Diggersby and Galvantula quickly stopped laughing, as Diggersby covered both Galvantula's and his mouths.

But the attempt to be unnoticed failed, as Blaziken saw the two pranksters from afar. " _I'M GOING TO ROAST YOU TWO ON AN OPEN CAMPFIRE WHEN I CATCH YOU TWO!"_  
"Quick! Initiate Plan R!" Diggersby shouted.

"W-W-What's Plan R?!" Galvantula asked.

Diggersby grabbed Galvantula and started running away with her. " _RUN AWAY! RUN FAR AWAY AND DON'T LOOK BACK!"_

The two were running away as Blaziken got down to the ground and started chasing after them.

 **00000000000000**

 **Galvantula was panting, until she finally calmed down. "W-W-Wow…That…Was actually really fun! T-T-That was the most fun I've had here! And it's only day t-t-two! D-D-Diggersby sure knows how to have a fun time."**

 **00000000000000**

 **Diggersby was panting, until he calmed down. "I think…I think I lost him."**

 **Suddenly, there was banging on the confessional door.**

" _ **DIGGERSBY! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"**_ **Blaziken shouted.**

 **Diggersby gulped, "Umm, Diggersby isn't here right now. Leave a message after the beep….Beep."**

 **The banging got even louder.**

 **Diggersby screamed,** " _ **NO WAIT! I'M JUST A POOR LITTLE BUNNELBY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"**_ **  
The door crashed open and screaming was heard until the camera glitched out.**

 **00000000000000**

Lurantis was going around the forest, looking for someone. She stopped when she found a small clearing, with Marowak in the center, meditating.

"You're late." Marowak simply said, while still meditating.

"Sorry…. I had to meet with my friends first." Lurantis said.

Marowak opened her eyes, went to Lurantis, and bonked her on the head with her thick club.

"Oh… what was that for?" Lurantis asked, rubbing her head.

"Training is a serious matter, when I say a specific time, you should be here on the dot, no one hour after, thirty minutes after, or even one minute after, on the dot. That especially means cutting time for your 'chit chat'. Do I make myself clear?" Marowak asked.

Lurantis nodded. "Yes Marowak, sorry."

Marowak was giving her a serious look, until she said. "I shouldn't be so hard on you, it's only your first day, but I don't want it to happen again, let's begin."

 **00000000000000**

 **Lurantis heaved, "Wow...This is a lot more than what I signed up for…But I made a decision and now I have to stick to it... No matter what happens next."**

 **00000000000000**

 **Marowak: "I have to teach that girl discipline, before I can do anything else with her. She needs to know that there are rules and you must uphold to them to keep a willed mind."**

 **00000000000000**

Up on a really high cliff, Garchomp and Shedinja had paragliders strapped onto them. Today was the day they were going to paraglide.

"Alright Shedinja, everything's ready, ready to have some fun?!" Garchomp asked.

"Sure, let's go with that." Shedinja dryly replied.

"Alright, on a count of three, we jump off this cliff and start paragliding. One...two…..three!"

Garchomp rushed and jumped off, screaming in joy as she went

While Shedinja on the other hand had to pull the paraglide, since it was actually heavier than he was. After a while, Shedinja finally fell off the cliff and let the paraglide his movements.

Garchomp was having the time of her life, swinging around back and forth with the wind on her shoulders.

"This is amazing! What do you think Shedinja?!" Garchomp asked.

Shedinja though was just paragliding calmly. No excitement, no thrill, all he did was giving a deadpan look.

Shedinja looked around and noticed there were sharp rocks along the way… he started heading straight towards them.

Garchomp saw where Shedinja was heading for and widened her eyes. "Shedinja! Look out!"

But Shedinja didn't care, it's what he wanted the whole time.

But before Shedinja got to the rocks, a giant gust of wind pushed him upwards, just out of danger from the rocks.

Garchomp saw that and sighed with relief. "Wow, that was close."

"..." Shedinja didn't say anything, but he didn't look happy.

 **00000000000000**

 **Shedinja stared at the camera, "... Dammit."**

 **00000000000000**

Froslass saw Galvantula sat on a log in the campgrounds, just sitting there. She didn't care though, all she needed was to get something out of that knight.

Froslass took off her ribbon and threw it in some random direction. She then went to Gallade with a fake concerned look. "Hey Gallade, can you help me find my ribbon? I can't find it anywhere."

Gallade simply looked at Froslass and got up. "... Sure, that doesn't seem to be a problem."

Froslass smiled. "Thanks. I think it's somewhere over here."

Froslass led Gallade to the area where she dropped her ribbon and was pretending to look for it.

Froslass noticed Gallade was carefully looking around the area, trying to feel the softness of the ribbon. She didn't know why Gallade was searching like that, but it didn't really matter to her.

Eventually though, Gallade did find the ribbon and turned to Froslass. "Here's your ribbon."

Froslass smiled, grabbed the ribbon, and hugged Gallade. "Thank you so much! I've been looking everywhere for it!"

"You're welcome Froslass." Gallade said, not returning the hug.

Froslass noticed that and frowned. She broke the hug and left with her ribbon.

 **00000000000000**

 **Froslass sighed. "Still nothing, what do I have to do here? I'm trying every trick in the book, and nothing?!" Froslass groaned and hit her head on the side of the confessional. "This guy will be the death of me."**

 **00000000000000**

 **Gallade pondered to himself, "Froslass seemed sad after she hugged me. But I don't know why though. I did help her, right?"**

 **00000000000000**

Varx was at the beach, just looking out in the ocean. He sighed as he just sat there.

"Feeling homesick?" Delibird asked, walking towards him to sit beside him.

Varx looked at Delibird, before looking back at the ocean. "I'm not even going to ask how you knew that, but yeah, I am."

"Well, you ain't going anywhere feeling like that, why don't you go spend some time with the other campers?" Delibird suggested.

"I feel like I don't belong. Back where I lived, Sharpedos were feared among many." Varx replied.

"Varx, we have a serial killer, a queen, a hunter, and a giant. If there's one thing I know, is that feeling like you don't belong is the one thing you shouldn't feel. Come on, go over there and have some fun. This is a new start for you, so don't waste it by sulking." Delibird advised with a kind smile.

"... Yeah, you're right. I'll… I'll go now. Thanks for the advice, even though you're a little strange." Varx said, going to the campgrounds.

Delibird looked at the ocean and chuckled. "Yeah, I get that alot."

 **000000000000000**

 **Varx sighed, before growling, "That snowbird's right, I can't sulk for what happened back at Hanakala Island. But I swear, if something makes me regret this decision, I'm having some Delibird for dinner."**

 **000000000000000**

Cacturne was walking along the tree cabins, looking for her shark friend. Well, she doesn't know if Varx considers her a friend, but it can't hurt to hope.

Cacturne walked around, but she saw something that made her curious. She saw a hole in a tree that seems to be carved out. Cacturne went inside to find Banette had his own private room, with a mirror helping him tailor a purple suit with dark stripes, fit for his size.

"Hey Banette, whatcha doing?" Cacturne asked.

Banette turned around and grinned at Cacturne. "Ah, hello sweetie. I'm making myself a nice suit."

"Ohh, looks nice." Cacturne awed, going to Banette to touch the suit.

But Banette slapped Cacturne's hand away. "No touching. Mine!"

Cacturne pouted and crossed her arms. "But I want a suit."

"Hmm, if you can behave then maybe I'll make one for you." Banette replied.

Cacturne squealed and gave Banette a tight hug. "Oh thank you Banette!"

Banette laughed a little, while Cacturne was confused. "Huh? Why aren't you in pain?"

"Oh Missy, you ain't getting anything out of me. I'm impervious to pain." Banette replied.

"Ooooh, that's really cool!" Cacturne shouted, as she lets go of Banette. "Hey Banette, can we be friends? I don't have any yet and I would love a friend like you."

Banette grinned and reached his hand out to Cacturne. "Well why not? Let's be friends."

Cacturne squealed again and shook Banette's hand vigorously. "Yay! I have a friend!"

Banette let go and shook his head. "Haha, you definitely have a lot of energy. Now run along now, I have work to do."

Cacturne nodded and rushed on out, while Banette went back to tailoring his suit.

 **00000000000000**

 **Cacturne squealed, "Yay! I have a new friend! I'm so happy! Well, not as happy to see someone in pain, but still happy nonetheless!"**

 **00000000000000**

 **Banette cackles, "Well, someone needs to help me bring joy to everyone. So a sadist like Cacturne would be perfect for the job!"**

 **0000000000000**

Delphox was hosting a little magic show, with Corsola, Mawile, Mimikyu and her friend Golurk watching.

Delphox went to Mimikyu and pulled out a coin out of her ear. Mimikyu giggled and clapped. "Wow! What a great trick."

The rest clapped, even Golurk, whose hands made an echo every time he clapped.

Delphox bowed, until-

"Oh please, that wasn't magic." Malamar said, interrupting the magic show.

Delphox folded her arms. "Oh really? Then how did I get the coin?"

Malamar chuckled and brought out a device attached to his wrist. "Teleportation of course. You teleported the coin in your hands to only fool everyone that it's magic. Now witness everyone! As I teleport a coin in my hands as well, in the name of SCIENCE!"

Malamar teleports a coin in his hands and grins. "Ha! Told you Magic is fake!"

"Hey! Who took my money!" Blaziken shouted.

Soon after, Blaziken came by, took his coin, and kicked Malamar in the gut, making him fall to the ground and groan in pain.

Delphox chuckled. "Oh yes, you definitely proved me right Mr. Science."

Malamar just groaned in pain as a response.

 **00000000000000**

 **Mimikyu giggled, "Hee hee! That was funny! That Magician showed that Science guy who's boss! Score one for Magic!"**

 **00000000000000**

 **Delphox chuckled. "That Scientist is very determined to bring me wrong. But when will he learn? Magic exist everywhere, it's not a thing to be proven wrong." She shrugs. "Oh well, more pain for him I guess."**

 **00000000000000**

 **Malamar was still groaning in pain. "I… may be hurt now…. But I won't give up…. I will prove Magic to be fake…. In the name of SCIENCE!... Ow."**

 **00000000000000**

Riktar was laying on a tree, watching a tree cabin from above. He's been waiting for Blaziken to finish talking to Lopunny and leave. He wants to at least talk to Lopunny, there's only a few moments he can with them being in opposite teams and all.

Riktar saw Blaziken leave and smiled, perfect. Once the coast was clear, Riktar started climbing up the tree. He was planning to climb up the tree stealthily and meet Lopunny above.

When Riktar made it to the edge of the platform and starting getting up, he saw Blaziken looking down at him.

"Riktar, what do you think you're doing here?" Blaziken asked, folding his arms.

Riktar nervously chuckled. "Just wanted to get some exercise. I'm a hunter after all."

"Really? Exercising? Well, you won't mind if I do this then?" Blaziken asked, kicking Riktar square in the face and causing him to fall.

"...aaaaaAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Riktar shouted, falling closer and closer, until he crashed into the ground. "...I'm okay."

 **00000000000000**

" **Damn, well there goes that plan." Riktar took out some twigs off his hat.**

 **00000000000000**

 **Blaziken folds his arms, "If that hedgehog gets anywhere close to the tree cabins again, I'll do more than just kick him off the edge."**

 **00000000000000**

Meowstic was in his cabin, just reading a book, waiting. It was a while before Mawile and Malamar entered the cabin.

Meowstic closed his book and sighed. "We can't be meeting here like this. Someone's going to find out about us."

"Well, it's not like we can just go to the forest. You also don't want some random Pokemon eavesdropping on us if we did it there." Mawile pointed out.

"I'm telling you, if you just let me make a secret lair for us to discuss about our alliance., we wouldn't have this problem." Malamar said.

Meowstic hit Malamar's leg with his cane. "First off, don't call it a lair, it makes us sound evil. Second, you can go build one yourself if you really want to. Because there's no way I'm getting anywhere near you when it comes to Science."

"So, what do we do first?" Mawile asked.

Meowstic got up and went to look out the window. "Well, we choose a certain individual and learn about them. See what their ticks are, and to see if they're a dangerous threat to take care of."

"As long as we're doing it for good, then I'm okay with that." Mawile said.

"We should choose the Magician first. To prove her Magic is truly fake." Malamar suggested.

"As much as I want to do that, no. Delphox is a valuable asset to the team. Whether her magic is real or not, she's not a huge threat to us as of right now." Meowstic replied.

Malamar just huffed and crosses his arms as a reply.

Meowstic looks out the window more, until he decided. "No, the first Pokemon we'll look at is… Araquanid."

"Araquanid? Why him?" Mawile asked.

"I concur with Mawile, why the water spider?" Malamar asked.

"Hear me out, sure he's a great guy. But, I can tell he's hiding something else. Isn't it weird that when you walk around him, you can feel very small tremors from the ground?" Meowstic asked.

"Actually, I do feel that for some reason." Mawile admitted.

"And he's not a Ground Type, so he doesn't have control over the ground to cause tremors." Malamar pointed out.

"So, either Araquanid is heavier than Golurk, or… he's a lot stronger than Pokemon think." Meowstic confirmed.

"Wow… that's a little scary to think about." Mawile said.

Meowstic turned to Mawile and Malamar. "Mawile, Malamar, I want you two to get as much info as you can. See how strong he really is, and see if he's a potential threat to us. And I don't care how you do it, just don't do anything stupid. I'm talking about you Malamar."

Malamar raised his hands in defense. "Since when have I ever done something stupid?"

Meowstic gave Malamar a look, which made Malamar nervously chuckle.

"Now, are we ready to start the investigation?" Meowstic asked.

The two both nodded. "Yes."

"Well, then get to it. We only have so much time before another challenge starts." Meowstic requested.

The two went out the cabin as Meowstic looked back at the mirror. "Meanwhile, I have my own target to investigate.

 **000000000000000**

 **Mawile's eyes were wide in surprise, "Wow, this alliance got way more real than I thought it would. But that doesn't mean it'll scare me away. I'm up for the challenge!"**

 **000000000000000**

 **Malamar scoffed, "Pfft, me committing something stupid?! Preposterous! I'll go show Meowstic what I can really do! Then he'll fully appreciate the power of** _ **SCIENCE!**_ "

 **000000000000000**

It was a while before everyone went to the cafeteria to eat lunch. Even Pokemon like Krueger and Luxray went to the cafeteria. They may not be the most social butterflies, but they still have to eat.

Sableye chose to sit by Doublade in a table. "Hey Doublade, can I ask a question." Sableye asked.

"Hmm? Alright, you may ask your question." Doublade said.

"How do you eat? Since you have no mouth." Sableye asked.

"Ah, that's an easy one. I steal your soul and use it as food." Doublade calmly replied.

Sableye looked at Doublade, until he nervously laughed. "Hah, that's a good one Doublade. I mean, you're kidding….right?"

"... Sure." Doublade simply replied.

 **00000000000000**

 **Sableye looked worried, "I mean….He was kidding….Right?"**

 **00000000000000**

 **Doublade was just calmly whistling.**

 **00000000000000**

Mimikyu was carrying two plates and sat them down on a table. She then started eating from both plates.

"Um, Mimikyu, you do know you're allowed to only have one plate of food right?" Archeops asked.

"I know, but Golurk's letting me have its plate. He doesn't mind really." Mimikyu replied, happily eating her food.

"Wow that's very nice of him." Toxicroak said. "So is it okay with you if I can eat some of your food?"

Right after Toxicroak asked the question, Golurk lowered himself to see Toxicroak from the opening of the cafeteria, just staring at the frog.

Nidoking felt the tension and nudged Toxicroak. "If you want to live, you might wanna tell Mimikyu you were only kidding."

"...Right, I was just joking really. I have my own plate of food right here, no harm no foul." Toxicroak assured.

Golurk looked at Toxicroak, before it got back up and went away.

 **0000000000000000**

 **Toxicroak sat in the confessional in a terrified position, "That moment right there, was one of few moments in my life where I felt death staring me right in the phone…Note to self, don't piss off the giant."**

 **0000000000000000**

Delibird sat at a table and started eating, what he noticed was that Meowstic came and sat by him as well.

"Well well, nice to see you again." Delibird greeted.

"I think you and I both know why I came to greet you again." Meowstic said, while he started eating his food.

"Come on Meowstic, if it was the time to give you your present, I would've given it to you by now." Delibird replied.

"You think I care about a simple present? No, I'm not petty." Meowstic said.

"No, I don't think you're petty. But I do know is that you're curious." Delibird corrected.

"Yeah, I'm pretty curious alright." Meowstic said, using his cane to point at Delibird's bag. "I'm especially curious of how you know present to give to each Pokemon. Seems a little suspicious don't you think?"

Delibird chuckled. "Meowstic, there's nothing to be suspicious about. I assure you I'm not a bad guy."

"... Yeah, you're right about that. But that doesn't mean you aren't suspicious. Now for the real question, what do you mean by it's not my time yet? What will be the time for my "present"? Or do you even have one?" Meowstic asked.

"I have one for you Meowstic, a present that you will need when you're at your lowest. A present that will remind you of who you are." Delibird replied.

"... That has got to be the most convoluted answer I have ever heard in my life." Meowstic said.

"Just trust me on this, you'll get your present. Just have faith is all." Delibird assured.

"Faith is for Pokemon who don't do things for themselves. I'm not a 'mon to believe in something that isn't there, I'm a 'mon who gets it done and expects things to happen by my own doing." Meowstic replied.

"Well, then I guess you just have to wait then." Delibird said, which made Meowstic grumble and continue eating his food.

 **000000000000000**

 **Meowstic gave the camera a questioning look, "Faith? My time? Presents? Who is this guy? Santa Claus?"**

 **00000000000000**

 **Delibird just chuckled.**

 **00000000000000**

Meowstic saw Mawile enter the cafeteria, but not Malamar.

"Mawile, where's Malamar? You two are supposed to start this investigation together." Meowstic said.

"He said he won't be back for a while. Something to do with and I quote, 'A better future, in the name of SCIENCE!'" Mawile quoted.

"..." Meowstic face palmed. "Arceus dammit Malamar."

A little while, Araquanid entered the cafeteria, and Meowstic saw that. "Mawile, forget Malamar right now, the investigation starts now." Meowstic said.

"Oh my, right now? Well, alright, here goes nothing." Mawile said, going to Araquanid.

Doublade was humming to himself quietly, when he saw two things happen. One, Araquanid entered the cafeteria, and two, two females both noticed and looked at the water spider for quite a while, two certain water type contestants.

 **00000000000000**

 **Doublade chuckled, "You have got to be kidding me. No, I mean it, you have got to be kidding me. Oh this is just too easy. I see a love triangle. Well, I don't know why it's called a love triangle really, more like two lines meeting one point. Not like the females like each other or anything. But I digress, love triangles are the easiest groups to manipulate. All you have to do is tell the two girls, guys, whatever, to tell them the other wants them gone. Based out of fear, they will be forced to do anything, including actually eliminating the other, just to keep their mutual crush. And I don't have to do anything after that. All I have to do next is just sit back, and watch the chaos happen. This will be a good exercise for me before I can do anything major. But the only question that's in my mind right now is how did a love triangle form this quick? Usually these types of relationships come to form later on in the competition." He shrugs, "It doesn't matter, what matters now is that I have work to do. Let's see how this ends."**

 **000000000000000**

"I'll be back." Doublade said to Sableye, before getting up and floating away.

Sableye sighed with relief. "Thank you Arceus."

Doublade first went Corsola, as she was with her friends. Doublade tapped her shoulder and Corsola turned around.

"I have some concerning news for you." Doublade said. "Will it be okay with you if we could go somewhere a little private?"

Corsola turned to her friends, before turning to Doublade. "Sure, I guess."

Doublade took Corsola to a private area of the cafeteria. "Now, I have some troubling news, Mareanie wants you eliminated."

"What?! Why?!" Corsola asked in fear.

Doublade pointed at Mareanie. "She knows of your little crush with Araquanid, and wants you gone, so that she can have him all for herself."

"But, that's so cruel… what should I do?" Corsola asked.

"That's something you have to figure out for yourself, I'm only a messenger. I hope you can figure it out soon though, before Mareanie takes you out." Doublade replied.

 **0000000000000000**

 **Corsola looked terrified, "Oh no, Mareanie's going to eliminate me. I don't want to get eliminated. I was just starting to get to know Araquanid. I guess the only thing to do is… take her out before she takes me out. It sounds wrong saying it but… it's something I have to do."**

 **000000000000000**

Corsola went back to her group of friends, looking very sad.

"Corsola, what's wrong?" Goodra asked in concern.

"It's… nothing really. I'll be fine." Corsola assured.

Goodra didn't buy it, but she didn't want to pry into Corsola's business, it's her privacy after all.

Doublade went to Mareanie next, who was sitting all by herself in a table0. "Mareanie, I have some troubling news for you."

Mareanie rolled her eyes. "Please, why should I believe a word you say? All I know you're just trying trick me into doing something."

" _You don't know the half of it."_ Doublade thought to himself, but he focused on Mareanie. "It involves Corsola wanting you gone."

"Please, like that's any news to me. I'm obviously not her best friend." Mareanie doubted.

"Well, the reason's way more serious than you think." Doublade revealed.

This now got Mareanie's attention. "Exactly what are you talking about?"

Doublade pointed at Corsola with his right blade."You see her? She knows you have a crush on him." He then pointed at Araquanid.

Mareanie widened her eyes. "What?! What are you talking about?! I don't have a crush on anybody!"

Doublade shrugged. "Well, Corsola thinks so, and that's why she wants you gone. You can choose to believe me or not, I'm just a messenger after all. I hope you choose wisely on your decision though, for your sake."

Doublade left, as Mareanie gave him a glare, but on the inside, she was terrified.

 **00000000000000**

" **Damn it! Corsola wants me gone now? I can't have that! She's the one that needs to be gone! I can't stand this constant irking feeling!" It took a while before Mareanie calmed down and sighed. "Now how the hell am I going to get her eliminated? I'm not exactly the most trustful of Pokemon here. Looks like I have a lot of work to do."**

 **00000000000000**

 **Doublade shrugged, "Well, my work here is done. Now all I have to do is make sure I don't do poorly on a challenge, and watch them fight to no end. Honestly, the mere thought of them fighting because of my doing almost makes me want to chuckle. Well…Almost."**

 **00000000000000**

Banette soon came to the cafeteria, while wearing his new suit. It was a purple suit with dark stripes and had a purple flower on the left side of chest.

Banette went to sit by Meowstic and chuckled. "Hello there friend."

Meowstic gave Banette a confused look. "Sorry, but you must be mistaking me for someone else. I'm no where near your friend. Now run along to your own team."

"Now why would I do that? You and I have a lot more things in common than anyone in my team." Banette said.

Meowstic glared at Banette. "I have nothing in common with you. For one thing, I'm not delusional, and I don't see you walking around with a cane either."

"But, we both have similar experiences, our very own 'bad days'. I don't know about you, but I think you and I should work together. It'll be very fun for the both of us." Banette offered.

Meowstic rolled his eyes. "There's no way in hell I'm joining you. First off, you're insane, I would never associate myself with illogic crazy Pokemon, no matter how interesting I find them. Two, you're on the opposite team, not going to jeopardize myself for that. And three, you're insane."

"Aww, you're just breaking my heart now." Banette said with fake sadness. He then saw Delibird and quickly grinned again. "Say birdie, got anything for me?"

"Sorry, but I only give presents to good Pokemon." Delibird remarked.

Banette only huffed and crossed his arms as a reply.

 **00000000000000**

 **Meowstic was thinking in the confessional. "...What's your game, Banette?**

 **00000000000000**

Mawile sat by Araquanid and smiled at him. "Hey there Araquanid."

Araquanid smiled at Mawile. "Oh hello Mawile, what brings you here? We're on opposite team after all."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't just chat with you." Mawile replied.

"Hehe, fair enough." Araquanid agreed.

The two started eating together until Mawile gained the courage to ask some questions.

"Hey Araquanid, I noticed you're a little strong. How strong are you?" Mawile asked curiously.

Araquanid chuckled nervously. "Too strong for my own good."

"Really? As strong as Riktar claims he is?" Mawile asked.

Araquanid saw Riktar Riktar arm wrestling with Diggersby and won, laughing heartedly for his victory. Araquanid then chuckled. "I'm not exactly sure on that, I just know I'm stronger than I should be. Is that a fair enough answer for you?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Mawile replied.

00000000000000

 **Mawile sighed, "I didn't get much out of Araquanid. I guess I just have to witness myself how strong he is. That can't be too hard, right?"**

00000000000000

Burst and Cog entered the cafeteria, and saw that most of the contestants were here… most of them anyways.

"Cog, where's Malamar? I don't see a crazed Malamar anywhere." Burst asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. But I could just teleport him with the rest." Cog replied.

"Alright, fair enough. Just make sure to knock him out with the rest." Burst requested, before he brought out a walkie talkie. "Harrison, release the sleeping gas."

Harrison nodded and got out a gas mask, as he pressed a red button.

A lot of contestants didn't notice it, but Meowstic saw Cog put on a gas mask, and since Burst doesn't have a nose…

"... Oh crap." Meowstic muttered.

One by one, all the contestants succumbed to the sleeping gas. Well, except for Banette. But he got shot with a tranq dart that forced him to pass out.

Burst put away his tranq gun and the two hosts came out to see a knocked out Golurk.

"Well, everyone...ish, is knocked out. Let's now take them to the challenge." Burst requested.

"Right, let me go find Malamar real quick." Cog said, teleporting away.

Burst took a look back at the cafeteria. "I hope they'll be okay with what I have in store…"

 **00000000000000**

A while later, some started to wake up. But they weren't in the cafeteria, there were somewhere else much different.

Banette was the first to wake up and looked around. "Well, we definitely aren't in Kansas anymore."

"What the hell's Kansas?" Mareanie asked, waking up as well.

Banette only cackled as a response.

Shedinja groaned as he woke up. "Dammit… I wanted it to last longer."

Meowstic woke up and saw his cane was a few feets away from him. He groaned. "Dammit."

Meowstic tried getting up, but he collapsed to a nearby wall for support. There was excruciating pain on his right leg. So much pain that it was unbearable.

Meowstic quickly searched and found his small box. He opened it and it was filled with small blue capsules, all labeled "R" on them.

Meowstic took a capsule and swallowed it. After a while, he put the box away and slowly limped his way to his cane without anymore pain. Meowstic grabbed his cane and managed to do all of that without anyone looking.

Blaziken was still asleep, until he woke up and found Diggersby's arm was accidentally placed on him. He growled and threw Diggersby to a wall.

Diggersby groaned. "No no, I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Mimikyu woke up to see Golurk shrunk down a huge bit.

"Golurk, what happened to you? You shrunk down to someone like Blaziken's size." Mimikyu commented.

Golurk started waking up and noticing its shrunken down size. It shrugged, not knowing what happened to itself.

Mimikyu smiled. "Don't worry, you're still my friend, big or small."

Golurk looked happy as it picked up Mimikyu and placed her on its shoulders, no matter if it got smaller or not.

Darmanitan groaned and woke up, but widened his eyes a little when his suitcase wasn't near him.

"Huh? Where did it go?" Darmanitan asked himself.

The fire ape looked around the area… no suitcase.

"Oh dear." Darmanitan muttered. Now he was very worried.

Meowstic walked around and found Malamar. He went to the squid and poked his head with his cane.

Malamar groaned and woke up to see Meowstic above him.

"So, where were you the whole day?" Meowstic asked.

Malamar got up and adjusted his glasses. "Do not worry Meowstic, for I have constructed something that will benefit all three of us. And I've done it at a very quick pace, thanks to SCIENCE!"

Meowstic smacked Malamar's shin with his cane. "I'll see it for myself, but for future cases, try not to yell it out for everyone to hear. That would be the smart thing to do."

Thanks to Malamar yelling out "Science", everyone started waking up at their own pace.

After a while of questioning where they are, they saw a television screen lower down and turned on to reveal Burst and Cog.

"Burst, mind telling us why we were all dragged here?" Honchkrow asked.

"Yes, I can. But first off let me say sorry for shrinking you down again Golurk. You were just too big to be in this place. But at least you still have the same strength as you were a giant." Burst apologized.

Golurk gave Burst a thumbs up, as if saying "It's okay".

"Now you see, this is your first elimination challenge of the season, and it's something that everyone has never seen before. Take a look around you, what do you see?" Burst asked.

Everyone starts looking around. "Um, all I see is walls." Luxray replied.

"Correct, but it's more than just walls. Everyone, you're in a maze." Burst said.

"Burst, I don't know if you noticed, but that's obviously been done before." Mareanie corrected.

"Haha, funny. Cog, wake up our little friend." Burst requested.

Cog teleported away from the screen, but quickly came back. But when he did came back, there was loud bellowing heard somewhere in the maze.

"W-W-What's that?" Galvantula asked in fear.

"That, is something no one in this universe has ever seen before. You've all seen a Tauros I'm sure, but imagine this monster as a bipedal Tauros." Burst explained.

"What… are you talking about?" Vespiquen asked. Even she was scared by what she's hearing.

"I'm talking about… the Minotaur." Burst replied.

Right after Burst said that, another bellow was heard. Only this bellow was a lot louder than the last one.

This legitimately scared a lot of the contestants, including some like Araquanid, Luxray, Varx, Delphox, and even the two leaders, but only a little.

"The Minotaur is half 'mon, half bull. Who can walk like a 'mon, but has the head of a bull. A creature I pulled out from another dimension to use for this challenge. We made this maze to be almost exactly like the one he lives in. Only we added some things here and there. But that didn't stop the Minotaur from adjusting very quickly. He's very strong, maybe even stronger than Golurk." Burst said.

Golurk pointed at itself in like if Burst really meant it. Golurk was now a little surprised by this.

The Chesnaught only laughed though. "Please, it doesn't matter if this bull's stronger than Golurk. He's nowhere strong as the great, Riktar the Hunter!"

"Alright hedgehog, I think the boasting has gone off long enough. As if you're really that strong." Blaziken doubted.

Riktar laughed some more and tipped his hat to Blaziken. "Watch me."

 **00000000000000**

Meanwhile, something was moving heavily through the maze. It heard a lot of ruckus nearby, so it pounded the wall like there was a hidden trigger.

 **00000000000000**

The two teams heard some rumbling, until a wall came out of nowhere, separating the one group into their separate two teams.

"What the?! What just happened?!" Toxicroak asked.

"That would be the Minotaur, doing what he does best. Now, for each team, there are three doors in this maze. You need to get through all three doors to escape the maze. In order to get through these doors, you need to find the three keys for each team. When a team member makes it out of the maze, their team receives a point. Now you all may be separated, but make sure none of you go through the wrong door. If you do go through the wrong door, then you'll be eliminated and automatically lose your team a point. You need to do all of this while at the same team avoiding the maze. The team that makes it out of the maze with the most contestants wins the challenge. " Burst explained.

The bellowing got even louder and now closer.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? The challenge starts now!" Burst announced.

It didn't take long for the contestants to quickly scatter in groups and start running.

 **00000000000000**

 **Varx deadpanned, "First official elimination challenge, and we're running in a maze, while being chased by a Minotaur. What in Arceus' name have I signed up for?"**

00000000000000

 **Sableye was signing his Will, before he heard someone shouting about someone stealing their pen. Sableye looked at the pen in his hand and quickly left the area.**

00000000000000

 **Darmanitan groaned, "I hope we can finish the challenge quickly. My suitcase's probably back at the campgrounds. I don't know how long I'll last without it."**

00000000000000

 **Riktar triumphantly laughed, "Haha! Please, this bull's nothing! I hunted plenty of bull before! This will be too easy!"**

00000000000000

 _ **:Advertisement:**_

 **HAVE YOU WANTED TO TAKE THINGS INTO THE EXTREMES?! HAVE YOU WANTED TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND TO EVEN MORE CRAZY CHALLENGES THAN BEFORE?! WELL GO JOIN TYRANITAR AND DRAGONITE IN TOTAL XTREME ISLAND! TOTAL XTREME ISLAND AS YOU CAN TELL TAKES EVERYTHING TO THE XTREMES! AND IF YOU LIKE TOTAL XTREME ISLAND, WELL THEN YOU BETTER BUCKLE DOWN, AND GET READY FOR TOTAL XTREME ACTION! TAKING EVERYTHING EVEN MORE TO THE XTREMES! SO AFTER THIS SHOW GO ON DOWN TO WATCH TOTAL XTREME ISLAND AND TOTAL XTREME ACTION!**

 _ **Warning: There will be content in Island that you have to prepare yourself physically, emotionally, and mentally for. Repeat, there will be content in Total Xtreme Island that you have to prepare yourself physically, emotionally, and mentally for. You have been warned.**_

 **00000000000000**

Blaziken was dragging Lopunny through the maze, taking any turns they go.

"Wait! Shouldn't we at least wait for others to help us?"! Lopunny asked.

"No time! We have a giant Minotaur hunting us! We need to find those keys quick!" Blaziken shouted, while still dragging Lopunny around the maze.

 **00000000000000**

 **Lopunny was fixing her fur. "Brother always gets so rough. Can't I just have some time to at least adjust first?"**

 **00000000000000**

Luxray was running around the maze by himself. He made sure to be slower than the rest so that he wouldn't get accidentally paired up with anyone.

He just looked around before running some more, making sure no one was nearby.

Sadly though, Luxray wasn't going to have his peace for long.

"Watch out!" Archeops shouted, as before Luxray knew it, she rammed into him.

Archeops recovered as she just noticed she crashed into Luxray again. She quickly got off the lion. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry… again. It was an accident I didn't mean to-"

"Calm down bird, I'm not going to shock you." Luxray groaned.

Archeops looked surprised. "Really?"

Luxray got back up on all fours. "As much as I really, really, REALLY want to, I don't want to waste electricity on you. There's a bull after us and I want to make sure he stays far away from me."

Archeops was slightly relieved, but when Luxray started walking and Archeops quickly followed, Luxray growled and turned to her. "That doesn't mean you follow me. I go alone, and that means you go somewhere else."

Archeops frowned and crossed her wings. "Alright, show me the keys."

"What?" Luxray asked.

"I said, show me the keys. You obviously know where you're going, since you wanna be alone and all. So, show me the keys." Archeops said, patiently waiting.

"..." Luxray's eyes twitched, before he groaned. "Fine, you can come with me, but don't say anything I want some peace and quiet while we go."

Archeops grinned a little, before she started saying nothing and started running with Luxray.

 **00000000000000**

 **Archeops grinned, "Well, that went better than I expected. I could've got shocked… again, hehe."**

 **00000000000000**

 **Luxray growled, "Don't look at me like that. I'm just going to ignore her like I did with Doublade when we paired up. After that, it's back to peace and quiet for me."**

 **0000000000000**

Krueger was calmly walking inside the maze, just taking it nice and calm. Don't want to show too much attention.

Krueger then met a fork in the maze, only going left or right. He stood in the middle and closed his eyes to listen carefully.

It took a while, but Krueger could hear some bellowing in the right path. So he opened his eyes and took the left path, away from the bellowing.

 **00000000000000**

 **Krueger smiled, "When I hunt for my prey, it could take days, maybe even weeks until I find the right moment to strike. Therefore, I have to rely heavily on all of my senses in order to make sure I'm not interrupted."**

 **00000000000000**

Lurantis and Marowak were walking inside the maze. They were walking because admittedly, both are naturally slow Pokemon.

"Shouldn't we wait for any other of our teammates? The more the merrier right?" Lurantis asked.

Marowak shook her head. "That would just create a lot of noise with a large group of Pokemon. This Minotaur would come looking for us easily. We need to stay in this small pair of two so that we can easily scatter away if it does come to us."

"Oh….okay…" Lurantis said, a little crestfallen.

Marowak noticed the tone and gave Lurantis an assuring look. "Do not worry Lurantis, if we do find any of your friends, we can protect them for a little while before we have to separate again."

Lurantis gave a small smile. "Thanks…."

Marowak only nodded and turned around to continue walking.

 **0000000000000**

 **Lurantis smiled, "It's a good thing…. To see that she cares."**

 **0000000000000**

 **Marowa stared at the camera, "I may be strict, but I do have a heart."**

 **0000000000000**

Meowstic and Mawile were following Malamar with his universal detector out.

"Please tell me we're getting somewhere. I don't want to keep going like this with a freak show bull after us." Meowstic commented.

"Rest assured Meowstic, my universal detector found us the statue for the first challenge, and it can easily find the three keys. We just have to get to them is all." Malamar replied.

"Are you sure it works? We only found that statue by complete accident." Mawile admitted.

"Do not doubt me and the power of SCIENCE! I used this machine hundreds of times, and it hasn't failed me yet." Malamar replied.

 **0000000000000**

While the three were walking, something nearby heard them chatting, especially one of the shouting something about Science. The mysterious figure slammed his fist on the wall again, as if there was another trigger inside.

 **00000000000000**

Back to Team Trinity, there was another rumbling.

"Oh no, is that-" Mawile tried to ask, but she was interrupted when another wall came out of nowhere and separated the three. Meowstic and Mawile were on one side of the wall while Malamar was on the other.

Mawile pounded on the wall. "Malamar!"

"Dammit, it happened again." Meowstic said. "Malamar, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, but I don't have anything to break this wall!" Malamar replied.

"... Mawile, let's go." Meowstic advised.

"What? Why? Malamar's on the other side! We can't leave him!" Mawile shouted.

"There's nothing we can do here. All we can do now is to keep going, and hope that we meet up with Malamar somewhere else." Meowstic replied in a serious tone.

"Meowstic's right, we'll just meet up at a different location! And I'll make sure to get the keys along the way!" Malamar assured.

Mawile looked at Meowstic, before she looked back at the wall. "We're going to find you Malamar! Be careful!"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, you two worry about yourselves now! Go before the Minotaur finds you two!" Malamar warned.

"Let's go Mawile." Meowstic said.

Mawile looked at Meowstic and nodded, as the three separate to their own paths.

 **0000000000000**

 **Mawile looked shocked, "I never knew until now now serious Meowstic can be. It's…A little scary to be honest."**

 **0000000000000**

 **Meowstic sighed, "You may think I don't care, but it's not like that at all….. I just hope I don't screw up again… like last time."**

 **0000000000000**

Golurk was carrying Mimikyu on its shoulder as the went. Golurk didn't want to run for it thumps a lot as it goes.

"Wait, Golurk, put me down. I think I see something up ahead." Mimikyu said.

Golurk nodded and placed Mimikyu down. Mimikyu went a little ahead and saw from far away there was a big door with a "W" branded on it.

"That must be our door! Quick Golurk, let's try gettout our key first!" Mimikyu shouted.

Golurk nodded as the two started looking around.

 **0000000000000**

Nearby, the same figure heard the two ghost types chat, well one of them anyways, the other one was only thumping. He slammed the wall once more.

As he did that, rumbling was heard and a wall separated Golurk and Mimikyu.

Mimikyu jumped and looked at the wall. "Golurk!"

Golurk went to the wall and started pounding on it, trying to break the wall. Sadly though, Golurk wasn't getting anywhere.

Mimikyu tried getting to through the wall too with Shadow Claws, but she stopped when she saw a wall open up and a pathway revealed itself.

What came out of that pathway, was nothing but a monster.

He was quite large, with huge black armor. He also had a huge black axe, ready to strike down at anyone to come close to this beast. He laso had a helmet, but the head was shaped like a bull with its two huge horns.

This was the monster, this was the Minotaur, as Mimikyu saw this him and cowered in fear.

The Minotaur saw the little ghost, and started walking towards her, snorting and readying his axe as he went.

 **00000000000000**

Burst, Cog, and the chef and interns were watching everything that's going on in a camera room.

"Oh joy, Mimikyu's going to die!" Doc shouted.

"Um, Burst, Mimikyu's not going to die, right?" Pearl asked.

"Don't be stupid Pearl, like there's ever going to be death here. But it does make great tension." Spike replied, while eating some popcorn.

Pearl glared at Spike, before she slapped the popcorn out of his wings.

"Oh come on! This was buttered popcorn!" Spike shouted.

David looks at his popcorn, and scoots away from the two to make sure his is safe.

"No Pearl, Mimikyu won't die. If anyone even come close to being in mortal danger. Cog here will teleport them here, but that also means they'll be eliminated. I may have a show to run, but I won't let the safety of the contestants get harmed through these challenges." Burst assured.

That didn't stop most of the interns from worrying. Even Aria put down her earbuds to make sure Mimikyu was alright.

 **00000000000000**

Corsola was running through the maze as fast as she can. She was hoping she could meet up with someone in this maze. Araquanid, some of her friends, anyone that isn't Mareanie.

Corsola stopped, as she had to catch her breath.

"Why… is… this…. maze… so….. huge?" Corsola asked herself.

Corsola heard loud bellowing nearby and decided to run some more. She ran and turned until she ran right into someone and they both fell down.

Corsola groaned. "Ugh, sorry there." She widens her eyes as she realizes who she bumps into.

Corsola bumped into Mareanie, who was rubbing her head.

 **00000000000000**

 **Corsola bumps her head on the side of the confessional. "Why me?"**

 **00000000000000**

Darmanitan was running as fast as he can, looking for any keys, doors, anything. He just wanted to get out of this maze.

Darmanitan stopped as he started resting on a wall.

"Ah 'mon, I'm not getting anywhere. At this rate, I'll run out of time. If only I could find at least something." Darmanitan said to himself.

Darmanitan finished his little break and started running some more, only to trip on something shortly.

Darmanitan got up. "Ow, what was that?"

Darmanitan looked and found something strange. It was a platinum leg, as if it was a piece to something else.

"Now what could this be?" Darmanitan asked himself.

 **00000000000000**

Mimikyu was running out of utter fear. She was dodging the many strikes from the Minotaur's might axe.

The Minotaur was catching up, and he kicked Mimikyu down.

Mimikyu was now hurt and scared, as she turned around and quivered in fear at the sight of this beast.

The Minotaur looked at Mimikyu, before he raised his axe, ready for the kill.

Mimikyu teared up. "GOLURK! HELP ME!"

Before the Minotaur could strike down, Golurk came out of nowhere and punched the beast right in the face, sending him back by quite a distance.

Mimikyu looked up and smiled at Golurk. "Golurk! You saved me!"

Golurk turned around and gave Mimikyu a thumbs up, before it turned around and gave a fighting stance to the armored beast, readying its fists like a boxer.

The Minotaur got up and snorted, as he readied his axe to fight this giant.

 **00000000000000**

Back at the camera room, Spike got out a black board.

"Alright everyone, Golurk vs. The Minotaur. Place your bets now." Spike said.

"Don't be stupid Spike," Pearl scolded. "there's no way anyone would bet on a petty-"

"10 Pokebucks on Golurk." David gambled.

"What?!" Pearl asked in shock. "Are you-"

"Nah, give me 10 for the Minotaur. He looks wicked." Aria commented.

"Guys, this is-" Pearl tried to say but-

"GIVE ME 20 ON THE MINOTAUR!" Doc shouted.

"Hmm, alright. That's 10 on Golurk, 10 on the Minotaur, and since Doc is messed up, 20 on Golurk as well. Anymore bets?" Spike asked.

"I'll join in on this, give me 25 on the Minotaur. You have no idea what I had to do to pull him to this dimension. This is a true beast right here." Burst commented.

"I don't know, Golurk's a giant, and can hit like a truck. 25 on Golurk." Cog said.

"Alright, that's a total of 55 on Golurk and 35 on the Minotaur. Pearl?" Spike asked.

"..." Pearl groaned. "Give me 15 on the Minotaur."

 **00000000000000**

 **Pearl smiled, "What can I say? That's one big bet right there."**

 **00000000000000**

 **Spike smirked, "Now would you look at this? Who knew betting on other contestants against terrifying monsters from another dimension was a great idea? I should do this more often."**

 **00000000000000**

Golurk was the one who went to the beast first.

The Minotaur bellowed loudly and swings his axe.

Golurk dodges and shoulder bashes the beast's chest and pushes him back.

While it got the Minotaur to falter a little, Golurk grabbed his head and started punching him over, and over, and over.

"Go Golurk!" Mimikyu cheered.

Golurk finished by punching the beast's chest and picked him up with the punch, throwing him to a wall.

The wall made only a small dent, but the Minotaur came out of the wall and shook himself, as if all of that did nothing in the slightest.

The Minotaur dragged the earth with his foot and charged at the giant, ramming into it to another wall.

Golurk felt the horns jabbing into its chest, but picked up the horns and threw the best off of it.

The Minotaur snorted, until he saw there was a crack on Golurk's chest, covered by a brown patch. He readied his axe and charged at the giant again, but this time swinging at the patch.

Golurk raised his arms to block all the swinging, groaning a little as the beast went.

The Minotaur saw this was getting nowhere as he swung his axe at Golurk's left shin and hit.

Golurk groaned and fell to the ground.

"Golurk!" Mimikyu shouted, now worrying for the giant.

Golurk shook its head and saw the Minotaur ready to swing at its patch. But before the Minotaur could, Golurk turned its right hand into a cannon and fired a Shadow ball at the Minotaur's head.

The bull bellowed and covered his face, which gave Golurk just enough time to get back up and jump.

Golurk's legs went to its waist as it started flying like a rocket again. Golurk went and punched the Minotaur hard.

After the Minotaur felt the punch and tried to recover, Golurk made a U-turn and went to punch the bull again.

The second time was a lot harder than the first thanks to momentum, making the Minotaur needing more time to recover.

But the beast didn't have enough time, as Golurk went far away, before it made another U-turn and readied its fist.

Golurk went and used Dynamicpunch on the Minotaur, sending way way back.

The Minotaur was sent so far back, that he crashed harder into another wall.

Mimikyu cheered. "Yay! Golurk you did it! You won!"

Golurk suspended itself in flight, as it gave Mimikyu a thumbs up.

"Now, let's go get those keys!" Mimikyu said.

Golurk nodded, as it picked up Mimikyu and started flying inside the maze, going much faster than before.

 **00000000000000**

 **Mimikyu giggled loudly, "Wow! Golurk's just amazing! Did you see all that?! Pow! Boom! Zam! Whoosh! Golurk can do anything and everything! The perfect giant to have!"**

 **00000000000000  
** "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Pearl shouted.

"Dang it." Aria said.

"Oh come on! That was so close too!" Burst shouted.

While they were whining from their loses, the winners including were just chuckling at their winnings.

 **00000000000000**

After Golurk and Mimikyu left, the Minotaur just came out of the dent he got slammed in. He looked around and didn't see the giant anywhere. The Minotaur snorted and bellowed out of anger.

 **00000000000000**

Diggersby and Galvantula were walking inside the maze.

Galvantula noticed Diggersby was surprisingly calm. "D-D-Diggersby, why so calm?"

"Hmm? Oh, no reason, I'm just not worried about this challenge is all." Diggersby replied.

"W-W-Why's that? There's a scary Minotaur chasing us." Galvantula pointed out.

"Don't worry about it. We have the best alarm system ever." Diggersby assured.

"Oh, o-o-okay." Galvantula said.

 **000000000000**

 **Galvantula stuttered, "W-W-What alarm system."**

 **000000000000**

Delphox was looking around the maze for anything.

"Hmm, I can't seem to find any keys anywhere. If only I knew where the exit was at, then I could just teleport everyone there."

Delphox stopped when she heard something come near her.

She turned around and widened her eyes at the sight.

The Minotaur saw the fox and bellowed, started to charge at her.

Delphox calmed down and grinned, bringing out a red cape. "Ole!"

The Minotaur saw the red cape and focused on it, but when he got close, Delphox lifts it up in the last second and the bull rams right into a wall.

Delphox chuckled as the beast groaned and shook his head. He turned around and saw Delphox has the same cape. "Ole!"

The bull bellowed and charged at the cape, but Delphox lifts it up once more and the Minotaur rammed into another wall.

Now the bull's mad, he saw Delphox taunting him with the cape again, but this time he starts charging at Delphox.

Delphox grinned and went in the cape as the cape fell to the ground.

The Minotaur was now confused as he rammed himself into yet another wall.

After he recovered, the bull looked at the cape and rubbed his head.

 **000000000000**

 **Delphox chuckled. "The good old disappearing act. Gets them every time."**

 **00000000000000**

Blaziken and Lopunny were going around until they stopped. There was a key at the end of the hallway.

Blaziken smiled and looked at Lopunny. "Why don't you go get the key? You're faster than me."

Lopunny nodded. "Okay."

Lopunny went to get the key, but as she reached her hand out to get it, another hand from another corridor grabbed her.

"Ah!" Lopunny shouted, trying to get loose.

Blaziken widened his eyes. "Lopunny!"  
The second hand came from the Minotaur. As he got a hold of Lopunny and grabbed her.

"Let me go!" Lopunny shouted.

Blaziken started running at full speeds, trying to get back Lopunny.

But before he could, The Minotaur pounded the wall and another wall came out in front of him, blocking the path.

Blaziken went to the wall and started kicking the wall in utter rage. "LOPUNNY! LOPUNNY!"

 **0000000000000**

 **Blaziken looked livid.** " _ **I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! I'M GOING TO FIND LOPUNNY, AND FUCKING KILL HIM!"**_

 **0000000000000**

Gallade and Froslass were doing their best to traverse the labyrinth. But they were having trouble finding a path to go to without ending up to a dead end.

"Oh come on, not another dead end. Gallade, why do I always have to lead?" Froslass asked.

"I would just prefer if you did. I'm not the best at traversing places like mazes. I get lost really easy." Gallade admitted.

"But you're a knight, shouldn't you be an expert at tracking? In case someone in the royal family's missing or gets lost?" Froslass asked.

"..." Gallade didn't want to answer that, as the two kept on going.

But when the two were going, Gallade stopped Froslass.

"Gallade, what's wrong?" Froslass asked.

"... get behind me." Gallade warned

"What? Why?" Froslass asked.

"Please, just do it." Gallade said.

Froslass looked at Gallade a little worryingly, until she did as she was told and got behind of Gallade.

A little while later, footsteps were heard. Out came from another corridor was the Minotaur.

Froslass was now shaking in fear as Gallade made a defensive stance.

"You will not get anywhere near her. Leave, now." Gallade said, with a very serious tone.

The Minotaur bellowed before he slammed on the wall and triggered something.

Rumbling was heard, before spikes from the walls started heading towards the two Pokemon.

Froslass screamed in fear and cowered behind Gallade, while Gallade used his armor to protect both himself and Froslass.

When the spikes passed the two, the Minotaur bellowed and charged at Gallade. He rammed right into the knight and sent him to a wall.

"Gallade!" Froslass shouted, before the Minotaur grabbed her and took her away, while she was screaming for anyone to help her.

When Gallade had recovered from the attack and looked around….. It was already too late.

 **000000000000**

 **Gallade was looking down. "I….failed her. I failed Froslass. She trusted me and…. I just failed her….." Gallade punched through the side of the confessional.**

 **00000000000000**

Doublade just found a key and was heading towards his door, but as he was floating he saw the Minotaur… carrying Froslass to another chamber.

"..." Doublade just turned around and kept on going.

 **00000000000000**

 **Doublade shrugged. "Not on my team, not my problem."**

 **00000000000000**

DING! "Doublade opened the first door!" Burst announced from a microphone.

Golurk and Mimikyu were flying at high speeds, until they saw a second key.

"Golurk! Get that key!" Mimikyu shouted, pointing at the key.

Golurk nodded and grabbed the key.

A little while after.

DING! "Golurk opened the second door!" Burst announced.

 **00000000000000**

"Blasphemy! Why hasn't there been any keys anywhere?! This scanner should be scanning for the keys!" Malamar shouted.

"You mean, this key?" Someone asked.

Malamar turned around and the scanner went crazy. Riktar was smiling, while holding a key in his hand.

 **00000000000000**

DING! "Malamar and Riktar opened the first door!" Burst announced.

"Come on! We need to go!" Mareanie shouted, as her and Corsola were running together.

"I'm trying… but I'm so tired." Corsola said.

The two girls made it past a door as they heard someone screaming.

"What was that?" Corsola asked.

"No time! Just keep moving!" Mareanie shouted, as the two just kept on running.

 **00000000000000**

Meowstic and Mawile were still traversing the labyrinth, when suddenly they heard someone screaming.

"Meowstic! Did you hear that?! Someone needs our help!" Mawile shouted.

Before Meowstic could reply, he heard bellowing at the same area the screaming was heard. "No, no way."

"What?! Why not?!" Mawile asked.

"That beast is over there, what do you expect a crippled to do?" Meowstic asked.

"We… have to do something. We can't just leave someone in trouble." Mawile argued.

"Have you even considered if they're on the same team or not? What if they betray you after we rescue them. We won't take the chance, let's just keep going." Meowstic advised.\

"I… I can't do that… I'm sorry." Mawile said, as she started running in the direction of the screaming.

"Mawile!" Meowstic shouted, but it was too late, Mawile was gone.

"... Dammit." Meowstic groaned.

 **00000000000000**

 **Meowstic growled in fury, "That idiot! She just can't handle herself to help can't she?! With that stubborn attitude Mawile…. She's going to get herself killed."**

 **00000000000000**

Araquanid was walking inside the maze, just now getting past the first door. While he was walking, he heard some screams along the way.

"Oh my, I hope they're alright. It would be terrible if something bad happened to them." Araquanid said to himself.

While he was walking, he also heard bellowing nearby.

"What… was that?" Araquanid asked himself.

Araquanid's was going to get his answer sooner than he thought when the Minotaur came out from a nearby corridor.

The Minotaur snorted and readied his axe.

Araquanid looked at the beast and got ready. "Well, if you're the one who's causing all that screaming, then I won't let you hurt anyone else."

The Minotaur bellowed, as he started charging at the water spider with his axe.

Araquanid readied one of his legs to attack the beast. "Liquidation!"

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM BOOM BOOM!

Multiple explosions can be heard in the distance.

 **000000000000000**

Shedinja was floating inside the maze, going slower than usual.

To be honest, he actually wanted something to take him. As he could hear the screams, he knew he was getting close.

Shedinja stopped when he heard bellowing nearby.

"Come on…. Come on…. Just get over here already." Shedinja muttered.

When the bellowing got even closer, Shedinja closed his eyes, ready for it to happen.

But something unexpected happen, he felt like he was grabbed so he opened his eyes and saw Garchomp, carrying him as she was flying through the many corridors of the maze.

"Boy am I glad to find you. I could've sworn I heard that beast nearby. Well, at least you're safe now with me." Garchomp assured, smiling at Shedinja.

"..." Shedinja said nothing as he was screaming inside his head.

 **00000000000000**

 **Shedinja growled, "Only Arceus would have this cruel sense of humor. Well stop it, stop torturing me."**

 **00000000000000**

Mawile was running as fast as her little legs can take her, running to help whoever was screaming. She stopped when she found something really strange.

At a corridor looked like a war just occurred. Many holes were in the walls, the ground, and strange enough a lot of water around the area.

Mawile looked at the area a little more, before she shook her head and ran away from the scene.

 **00000000000000**

 **Mawile gasped, "What….What exactly happened there."**

 **00000000000000**

Diggersby and Galvantula kept on going. Diggersby noticed that something was following them and he only grinned.

"Hey Galvantula, sorry for what I'm about to do." Diggersby apologized.

"W-W-What do you mean?" Galvantula asked.

Diggersby picked up Galvantula and threw her whoever's following them.

Galvantula landed and groaned, as she saw the Minotaur right in front of her.

Galvantula screamed as a Thunder was shot right on the bull.

This gave the Minotaur quite the sting, as he was shaking his head and groaning in pain.

"And there's our cue." Diggersby said, as he grabbed Galvantula and the two quickly fled the scene.

 **00000000000000**

 **Galvantula blinked, "Oh, I was the alarm system….rude."**

 **00000000000000**

 **Diggersby chuckled nervously. "Sorry. But hey, it did work."**

 **0000000000000**

Lurantis was now very scared and started walking close to Marowak.

Marowak noticed how close Lurantis was walking, but right now was not the time to argue. There were screams heard from somewhere, and it was… unsettling.

The two females kept on walking, until Marowak stopped Lurantis.

"What's wrong Marowak?" Lurantis asked.

"...It's here." Marowak simply replied.

Lurantis was now terrified and stayed by Marowak's side.

Shortly afterwards, the Minotaur came out of a nearby corridor and saw the two girls.

Marowak took a fighting stance. "Back away beast, you will not get past me."

The Minotaur snorted, before he started charging at the two.

Marowak stepped up and twirled her club around, ready to strike.

The Minotaur raised his axe and Marowak readied her club.

The two attacks collided and they were at a standstill.

The Minotaur decided to push Marowak away and went to use his horns against her.

Marowak swung her club against the horns and blocked the attack.

While Marowak blocked the attack, it didn't stop the bull from pushing her with his brute strength.

The bull managed to overwhelm Marowak and throw her off by quite the distance.

"Marowak!" Lurantis yelled, before the Minotaur grabbed Lurantis and took her away.

"Lurantis." Marowak groaned, before she got up and found Lurantis gone.

 **00000000000000**

" **... I…. Failed…." Marowak used her thick club to smash the camera.**

 **00000000000000**

Goodra was getting worried while walking inside the maze. She's been hearing a lot of screams, but she doesn't know where they're coming from. All of it was starting to scare her.

She kept walking, until she stopped and noticed something.

This big creature what looked like the Minotaur as he was carrying Lurantis over his shoulder.

He slammed the wall and another corridor appeared, where he went inside and the wall closed it up.

Goodra went to the wall and knocked on it a little, before she now gained a determined look. She quickly left the area.

 **00000000000000**

DING! "Malamar and Riktar make it past the second door!" Burst announced.

Riktar and Malamar were running inside the maze.

"Malamar! Where's the third key?!" Riktar asked.

"I don't know, the scanner's not showing a definite location for some reason! It shouldn't have a problem since we found the second key easily." Malamar replied.

The two kept running until they found Meowstic.

"Meowstic!" Malamar shouted.

Meowstic turned around and went to Malamar. "Quick, can your scanner track Mawile?"

"Of course it can, thanks to SCIENCE! But shouldn't we look for the last key first?" Malamar asked.

"You see, I would agree with you, if Mawile's life wasn't in danger." Meowstic replied.

Malamar and Riktar looked at each other, before Malamar changed to settings on the scanner to find Mawile and the three quickly left.

 **00000000000000**

Vespiquen made it past the first two doors and was making her way to the last door. She didn't need to worry about the key since someone faster than her can get it before her. So she might as well wait for the third door to be opened and be safe from elimination.

Vespiquen started feeling uneasy though when she started hearing screams somewhere in the maze, but she just kept on flying.

She stops and lays on a wall to rest and take some drags off her cigarette.

Vespiquen takes some drags and stops when she heard some bellowing nearby. She groaned and dropped her cigarette, getting ready for whoever's coming by.

A little while later, the Minotaur came out from another corridor and saw the queen bee.

"I take it you're the one cauzzzzing all thozzze zzzzcreams?" Vespiquen presumed.

The Minotaur said nothing, as he was getting ready to attack.

Vespiquen sighs. "Well, if it'zzzz a fight you want, then it'zzzz a fight you'll get. But be warned, I'm not your average damzzzel in dizzztress, I'm quite the fighter."

The Minotaur snorted, before he bellowed and started charging at Vespiquen.

Vespiquen started flying towards the bull, as she starts fighting back.

 **00000000000000**

Blaziken, Gallade, and Marowak were searching for their friends, when they all saw a Fire Blast shot up to the ceiling nearby. They all went to where the shot was fired from and found Goodra.

"Goodra, you better have a good reason for calling someone from the opposite team." Blaziken said, crossing his arms.

"We don't have the time for this Blaziken. I think I know where that beast's been taking some of the contestants to." Goodra said.

This now got everyone's attention.

"Really? Well where is it?" Marowak asked.

"Don't worry, I'll take you there right now, but the way inside won't open until the Minotaur opens it up. We'll follow him inside and save our friends. Now, despite one of us being on the opposite team, is everyone with me?" Goodra asked.

They all looked at each other, until they all nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's kick some bull ass already." Blaziken said.

 **00000000000000**

 **Blaziken says, "That-"**

 **00000000000000**

 **Gallade says, "Minotaur-"**

 **00000000000000**

 **Marowak says, "is-"**

 **00000000000000**

 **All three but at different times: "mine!"**

 **00000000000000**

Mawile was getting nowhere in this maze, she's been running all over the place and just keeps on running into dead ends. She was about to give up when she ran into Meowstic and the other two.

"Meowstic! Malamar! And… Riktar?" Mawile now questioned.

Riktar grinned and waved. "Hey."

"Mawile, you're not getting anywhere running around with your head cut off. Malamar just changed the scanner to find Froslass, since she's the only one of the three screams we recognize. Come on, let's go find them." Meowstic said, offering Mawile his hand.

Mawile looked at the hand and smiled at Meowstic, as she grabbed it and got up.

Meowstic grinned. "Good, now let's go."

 **00000000000000**

 **Meowstic growled, "Don't think that I'm a nice guy now. I'm making sure Mawile doesn't do anything stupid and get herself killed. And plus, the more Pokemon finding the last key the better. I'm doing this for the challenge, not because I care."**

 **0000000000000**

 **Mawile chuckles. "Yeah, he cares."**

 **000000000000000**

Darmanitan was running inside the maze, searching for the last key or door. He kept running until he finally found the third door.

Darmanitan smiled as he went to it to rest.

"Finally… I made it. Now I just need to wait for someone to find that key." Darmanitan said, as he now sat by the door.

A little while after, he started shivering and his arms were twitching.

Darmanitan noticed this, as he also started sweating. "Oh no, I guess I ran out of time. This sucks."

Darmanitan just lied there, as he was shivering, twitching, and sweating at the same time.

 **000000000000000**

Goodra and the other three were near the area where the Minotaur takes his victims to. They waited until they saw the Minotaur go to the wall, while holding his arm in pain from his last battle with Vespiquen.

The Minotaur pounded on the wall and it opened, as he went inside.

"Now." Goodra said.

The four started rushing towards the wall, as it started to close up.

It was almost too late, but the four made it inside.

 **000000000000000**

Lopunny, Froslass, and Lurantis were all chained up on a wall. They tried screaming for anyone to hear them, but after a while, they stopped entirely.

They noticed that the Minotaur came with his axe.

"So, is this it?" Lurantis asked.

"I really hope not, I don't wanna die." Lopunny said, tearing up a little bit.

Froslass noticed how the other two were scared and didn't want to die, so she thought of something she thought was the right thing to do. "Hey big guy, why don't you take me first?"

The Minotaur noticed Froslass and looked at her, snorting.

"Yeah, that's right. Why don't you take someone who has more spirit than these two combined? It would be too easy if you took out a rabbit or a praying mantis first. But taking me out would be worth for someone like you wouldn't it? So what are you waiting for? Take me out already." Froslass taunted.

The Minotaur came to Froslass and bellowed, as he raised his axe to strike at her. But before he could, he got shot with a Fire Blast and turned around to see who shot it.

There was Goodra, Blaziken, Marowak, and Gallade, all looking ready to fight the bull.

"Give us back our friends!" Goodra shouted.

"Or, you can get your ass kicked, your choice." Blaziken added.

The Minotaur bellowed in rage, before he charged at the four Pokemon.

Gallade went first, as he got in front of the bull. "Parry!"

He used his two arm blades to parry the strike the Minotaur was going to make and disarmed him.

"Bloody rose dance!" Gallade shouted, as he started slashing the Minotaur hundreds of times with his arm blades. He stopped when he went around him to give a slash at his back.

The Minotaur bellowed in pain and fell in one knee.

This gave Marowak her chance to attack. She stopped the ground with her thick club many times before she burst into flames.

"Fiery Lotus." She said, as she used Flare blitz to run up to the Minotaur and whack him with her club.

This blast caused the Minotaur to get pushed back a few feet, as Goodra fired a few Fire Blasts at the bull to stun him.

Blaziken finished it off with a High Jump Kick right at the bull's face, sending him to the ground.

"He's down! Quick, let's help the girls!" Goodra shouted.

Blaziken helped Lopunny off the chains, Gallade helped Froslass, and Marowak helped Lurantis.

Lopunny hugged her brother. "Thank you!"

Blaziken smiled and hugged back.

"Thank you." Lurantis said quietly to Marowak.

Marowak nodded. "I did not want to fail you a second time."

Froslass sighed with relief. "About time you got here. I thought I had to save everyone all by myself."

"Oh really? Well I will make sure to give you extra time to save everyone." Gallade replied.

The seven heard the Minotaur get up and got his axe back. He bellowed at everyone in rage.

All seven were ready to fight escape from this beast, when they saw a trashcan from a Gunk Shot hit the Minotaur in the back.

The Minotaur turned around and saw Toxicroak who made the attack, along with Nidoking, Shelgon, Varx, Cacturne, and Honchkrow.

"Did someone order a rescue? With everything on it?" Honchkrow asked.

"Honchkrow? What are you all doing here?" Blaziken asked.

"That's a good question old sport. You see, I grouped these five here with me to follow the Minotaur. The only one who knows this maze better than anyone is the beast itself. We figured eventually, the Minotaur would lead us to the third door and we would escape easily without the Minotaur ever noticing. But when we saw he started capturing other contestants. Well, it's only natural to come and save you all. Now what are you fools waiting for? Go, we can easily take care of this." Honchkrow explained.

The seven nodded and quickly left. Before the Minotaur could stop them, Nidoking stopped the bull in his tracks with Earth Power.

While the Minotaur stopped, Varx went and used Crunch on the bull's left arm and kept it there.

The bull bellowed in pain and tried to punch the shark off his grip. But Cacturne giggled and hugged the Minotaur's right arm before he could do anything else.

While that happened, Shelgon and Toxicroak held the bull right in his place, giving Honchkrow the perfect chance to fly up, then back down to go straight through the Minotaur with Brave Bird.

The Brave Bird connected and sent the Minotaur to the wall and then to the ground.

"Alright everyone, let's get out of here before the bull gets back up!" Honchkrow shouted.

Everyone did just that and left before the Minotaur could finish processing what just happened.

 **000000000000000**

 **Cacturne clapped, "Yay! We did it! And I did it hugs!"**

 **000000000000000**

" **Gotta admit, that was way better than just going through it alone… or going through it with only Cacturne." Varx shivered after saying that.**

 **000000000000000**

 **Shelgon laughed, "That felt great! Maybe after doing that, I'll get enough experience to evolve!"**

 **000000000000000**

 **Nidoking smiled, "This has been a pretty good route for me to join with Honchkrow. The bird never gave me a reason to doubt him yet."**

 **000000000000000**

 **Toxicroak smirked, "I would like to believe I did more work than anyone with that Gunk shot, but hey, that's just me."**

 **000000000000000**

 **Honchkrow tipped his hat to the camera. "Another job well done. I hope you like what you see old sports."**

 **000000000000000**

Meowstic and the other four were hurrying with Malamar leading the way with his scanner.

"Malamar, how close are we?!" Meowstic asked.

"Hmm… that's weird. The scanner says Froslass is… coming to us." Malamar replied.

Malamar was right when the four found both Honchkrow's and Goodra's group come to them.

"Wait, you're all okay? What happened?" Mawile asked.

"You can thank Goodra and Honchkrow for that. They saved all of us from the Minotaur." Lopunny replied.

"Well, that's good to hear. Saves me the job of saving you all. Now, let's get the hell out of here." Meowstic said.

They all agreed and started leaving, but the Chesnaught stopped when he heard bellowing behind them.

Mawile stopped and noticed Riktar wasn't moving and was looking behind him. "Riktar, what are you doing?"

Riktar turned to mawile and grinned. "I think it's time the hunter does what he does best, hunt the beast."

Meowstic stopped and turned to Riktar. "Riktar don't be stupid, come with us and let's get out of here."

Riktar shook his head. "Can't do that Meowstic, that bull's just going to follow everyone and will slow us down even more. Let me do you all a favor and finish things once and for all."

"..." Meowstic groaned and shook his head. "Just make sure you come back to us alive."

Riktar gave Meowstic and Mawile a thumbs up. "Don't worry, nothing beast Riktar, for no one's stronger than Riktar the Hunter!"

With that said, Riktar turned behind him and started running towards the bellowing.

 **00000000000000**

 **Mawile sighed, "Riktar… good luck."**

 **00000000000000**

 **Meowstic shook his head. "Idiot."**

 **00000000000000**

Golurk and Mimikyu were flying, until they saw at the end of a hallway there was the final key.

"Quick! Get that key!" Mimikyu shouted.

Golurk nodded and flew to the hallway to get the last key.

 **00000000000000**

Meowstic and his group separated from Honchkrow's to get to the last door. They still have a challenge to win after all.

While everyone was running, Meowstic noticed Sableye was caught in a big net.

"Sableye, what the hell got you up there?" Meowstic asked.

"I don't know! I was just running when I suddenly got trapped here! Help me!" Sableye shouted.

Meowstic groaned. "Froslass, get the poor fool down from there."

Froslass nodded and fired a Shadow Ball at the net, bringing the imp to the ground.

"You could've done that gently you know?" Sableye groaned..

Meowstic shook his head, until he noticed Sableye…. Had their key.

Meowstic groaned and swiped the key off of Sableye's hands. "No wonder you got trapped up there, you took the wrong key you moron!"

Most like Malamar and even Marowak face palmed for what Sableye did.

Sableye chuckled nervously. "I did? Oops, my bad."

Meowstic bonked Sableye with his cane. "Come on everyone, let's go win ourselves a challenge.

 **00000000000000**

Riktar was running as fast as he can, until he made it to his destination and stopped.

The Minotaur didn't notice yet, but he now saw a big Chesnaught in front of him.

Riktar adjusted his hat and readied his fists. "Hey there big guy. How about you and me go for a tussle?"

 **0000000000000**

Back at the camera room, a lot of bets has been placed. It's now Riktar vs. The Minotaur.

"Alright everyone, last bet! Who wants to bet on who?!" Spike asked.

"After all the bets on Gallade and Marowak and getting squat, I might as well bet 15 on the Minotaur this time." Pearl said.

"20 ON THE MINOTAUR!" Doc shouted.

"Give me 10 on the Minotaur." Aria said calmly.

"Um, I'm going to be the first to bet on Riktar. Give me 25." David said.

"I'll give all my money on Riktar. Sure the Minotaur's tough, but something about that hunter strikes me as a winner." Burst commented.

"Bold move Burst. Well, I'll give all my money on the Minotaur, just to see Burst lose yet another bet." Cog said, chuckling a little.

"Haha, in your dreams Cog, in your dreams." Burst replied.

 **0000000000000**

The Minotaur snorted, before he put his axe behind him and readied his fists.

Riktar grinned. "Then let's get started shall we?!"

 **0000000000000**

 _ **:Advertisement:**_

 _ **IF YOU LIKE BURST THEN STEP RIGHT IN FOR TOTAL POKEMON ULTRA SPACE! HOSTED BY THE ULTRA BEAST NIHILEGO AND GUZZLORD, WITH ALL THE OTHER ULTRA BEAST MAKING THEIR APPEARANCES! STRAP DOWN TO VENTURE THE MINDS OF THESE BEASTS AS THEY MAKE THIS SHOW OUT OF THIS WORLD! AND IF YOU LIKE TOTAL POKEMON ULTRA SPACE THEN STAY TUNED FOR TOTAL POKEMON ULTRA VACATION! WHERE IT MAY SEEM PARADISE BUT JUST MORE CRAZY THAN THE LAST SHOW! SO AFTER THIS EPISODE, DARE YOURSELVES TO WATCH TOTAL POKEMON ULTRA SPACE, AND TOTAL POKEMON ULTRA VACATION!**_

 **00000000000000**

 **God of War: Minotaur's theme:**

 **000000000000**

The two charged at each other as they both punched each other's fist at the same time. They were at equal footing as Riktar started punching the bull's stomach again and again.

The bull stopped Riktar by grabbing him and throwing him to a wall.

Riktar landed at the wall and saw the Minotaur charge at him. He dodged just in time for the bull to ram himself into the wall.

The bull quickly recovered but didn't see Riktar punching his face and body.

Thanks to his armor, the Minotaur took little damage and rammed Riktar to a wall, and then rammed him over and over.

Riktar winced in pain, before he punched down at the bull and threw him to another wall.

The Minotaur bellowed and went to strike at Riktar with his axe.

Riktar though used Spiky Shield to protect himself from the attack.

The Minotaur tried breaking the Spiky Shield with his axe, but it wasn't getting anywhere. So the Minotaur stepped back and pounded on a nearby wall.

Riktar laughed. "What's the matter? You going to get a wall to separate us and run? Coward."

But that didn't happen. Instead, a wall was about to close in on Riktar himself.

Riktar managed to hold the wall before it could crush him, but he was stuck where he's at, constantly trying to get the wall off of him.

The Minotaur took the opportunity to charge right at Riktar.

It connected as Riktar was pushed off to another wall.

The Minotaur then brought out his axe.

Riktar only laughed. "Ah, street rules now? Alright, I can do street rules." He throws a lot of Seed Bombs at the Minotaur.

The Minotaur easily destroys all the bombs with his axe and tries to strike at Riktar with it.

Riktar blocks the axe with his Wood Hammers.

This became a standstill for the two, until the Minotaur stroke Ritkar's leg with his axe.

Riktar yelled in pain and bent on one knee, while the Minotaur then strikes Riktar to the ground with the blunt end of his axe.

As Riktar was down, the bull started striking down at Riktar, over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over.

Once the Minotaur saw Riktar didn't move, he bellowed and left the Chesnaught to find the others.

 **00000000000000**

The Wishiwashies were at the third door, waiting for someone find the key and open the door.

Nidoking looked a far and saw Golurk and Mimikyu with the key. "Look, they have the key!"

Honchkrow saw that and smiled. "Well I'll be, looks like we win this challenge."

 **0000000000000**

DING! "Golurk and Mimikyu opened the final door!" Burst announced.

The Metagrosses heard that and were hurrying to the last door.

"Darmanitan! There you are! Quick! Take this key and go open the door!" Meowstic shouted to Darmanitan

Darmanitan nodded as Meowstic gave him the key and went to unlock the third door.

Once it seemed safe, everyone started slowing down.

But Meowstic widened his eyes when the last door was rigged with explosives. "Wait! Stop!"

"What?!" Darmanitan asked, as she unlocked the third door.

Meowstic showed Malamar the explosives and he nodded, as he brought something out.

BOOM!

…

…

…

DING! "Darmanitan opened the final door!" Burst announced.

 **00000000000000**

Just in time, it seems Malamar had a force field to save everyone from the blast.

Malamar brought the force field down and grinned. "Looks like SCIENCE saves us once again!"

"What… what happened?" Lurantis asked.

"Someone rigged our door to blow up the moment anyone would unlock it." Meowstic replied.

"But, who would do such a thing, and why?" Goodra asked.

"I… I don't know." Meowstic replied.

They all noticed the door was jammed.

"Gallade, Malamar, Goodra, Darmanitan, un-jam that door and let's get the hell out of here." Meowstic said.

Before they could, they all heard...bellowing.

"No… that can't be." Mawile said.

They turned around and saw the Minotaur, ready to strike them all down with his axe.

Most cowered before the Minotaur, as he started walking to them.

But before he could get close, Seed Bombs blew up on his back.

"What was that?" Marowak asked.

Everyone heard laughter as Riktar revealed himself. "Did you really think you could kill me that easily? You barely scratched my armor!"

"Riktar!" Mawile shouted happily.

Riktar charged at the beast and charged him to a wall, punching him again, and again, and again.

The Minotaur managed to push him off and was going to strike Riktar down with his axe.

But the Minotaur missed as Riktar used Wood Hammers to strike at his armor.

The armor was cracking as Riktar went at it, over, and over, and over, and over.

Meowstic turned to his group. "Well? What are you all waiting for? Open the door!"

The four nodded and resumed to prying the jammed door open.

Riktar used one last Wood Hammer and punched the bull far back.

The Minotaur saw his armor was going to break, so he decided to finish the job himself.

The bull ripped off his chest armor, armor at his lower waist, shoulder plates, and then finally ripped off his helmet to show his head.

He was a black bull, with black fur and had a menacing face of a black bull.

"Now that, is one ugly bull." Riktar said.

The Minotaur bellowed, as he now charged at Riktar way faster than before.

Riktar wasn't ready as he got slammed to a wall.

The Minotaur then threw Riktar to the ground and started punching him.

Riktar got the Minotaur off of him and started punching back.

Since the armor was now off, this made the Minotaur a lot quicker and started punch Riktar much faster than before.

Riktar held his arms in defense to take the blows, as he started using Spiky Shield.

The Minotaur punched Spiky Shield and winced in pain. He then got his axe out and started striking Riktar repeatedly with it, striking him down.

Riktar was taking the blows, until he yelled and punched the bull back.

Riktar was now covered in small cuts, as he adjusted his hat and growled. "No one, and I mean no one, is stronger, than Riktar the Hunter!"

Riktar pounded his fists together and showed a green aura around him. He activated his Overgrow ability.

The Minotaur only bellowed, as he started charging at Riktar.

Riktar threw Seed Bombs that blew up in front of the bull with more impact than before.

The Minotaur stopped and shook his head, but it was too late as Riktar used supercharged Wood Hammers to slam down at the bull.

The Minotaur bellowed and got the Chesnaught off of him, as he raised his axe at him.

Riktar used Spike Shield to protect himself from the axe. When he found the right moment, he broke the shield and grabbed the Minotaur's horns to throw him to the ground.

While the fight was going on, the four finally pried the door open and they started escaping the maze.

Literally almost everyone on both teams at some time or another started escaping the maze. The only one who didn't escape was Riktar, who was fighting the bull, Meowstic, Mawile, and Malamar, who had to make sure everyone left.

When everyone did leave, Meowstic looked at Riktar. "Come on Riktar! Let's go!"

"No! I'm not done yet!" Riktar shouted.

"This isn't a request! I'm not leaving you behind Riktar! Let's go dammit!" Meowstic shouted.

"I SAID I'M NOT DONE YET!" Riktar roared, before he punched the bull over and over.

The Minotaur bellowed and kicked Riktar, as he readied his axe once more.

Riktar used Spike Shield, before he threw the bull off and disarmed him.

Riktar used the chance to repeatedly assault the bull with Wood Hammers.

Riktar started yelling between blows. "No one!... Is stronger!...Than Riktar….. THE HUNTER!"

Riktar used one last Wood Hammer to punch the Minotaur right in his face and sent him far more than fifty feet away.

Riktar saw that and bent to the ground on one knee, panting. He grinned as he knew he won the fight.

Riktar couldn't move anymore, as Malamar had to help him out of the maze.

Meowstic and Mawile were about to leave when they heard bellowing.

"No… it can't be." Mawile said.

The Minotaur started charging at the two, as he jumped up and was about strike the two down with his axe.

Mawile cowered in fear, but Meowstic knew there was only one thing to do. His ears unfolded as he suspended the bull up in the air with Psychic.

"Leave us alone, and go back to the same hell you came from." Meowstic said, as he threw the bull hundreds of feet with Psychic.

The Minotaur was bellowing the whole way… until it was never heard from again.

Mawile opened her eyes and saw what Meowstic did. "Wow, that was amazing."

Meowstic soon screamed in pain, as his right leg was hurting again.

"Meowstic! What's wrong?!" Mawile asked.

"I'll be fine! Just help me get out of here!" Meowstic shouted.

Mawile nodded and helped Meowstic get out of the maze.

 **00000000000000**

As the two escaped, they were teleported outside the campgrounds, with everyone else there, including Burst and Cog.

"And it looks like I win the bet." Burst said to Cog.

Cog only grumbled and just folded his wisp-like arms.

"Now, as we can see through the cameras, the Witty Wishiwashies made it through the maze first." Burst started.

The Wishiwashies were happy, they won the challenge.

While the Meticulous Metagrosses were crestfallen, all of that was for nothing.

"So, without further ado, the winners of today's challenge is...the Meticulous Metagrosses!" Burst announced.

"What?!" All the Wishiwashies shouted.

The Metagrosses though heard they won and all of them cheered very loudly.

"But, how could they win? We made it past the maze first." Honchkrow said.

"Yes, yes you did, but as I said before, whoever goes through the wrong door is automatically eliminated, no matter if they made it through the final door or not." Burst replied.

"Well, who could be zzztupid enough to go through the wrong door?" Vespiquen asked.

"Cog, if you can." Burst requested.

Cog nodded and teleports a TV in the area.

"Now, let's see what happened." Burst said, as he showed the evidence.

It showed Corsola and Mareanie, going through a door with the "M" insignia on it.

"Both Corsola and Mareanie got eliminated the moment they went past the wrong door, so with the Wishiwashi's score subtracted by 2, that would have the Metagrosses win the challenge." Burst explained.

Mareanie face palmed with her tentacles while Corsola nervously chuckled.

"Wishiwashies, you better get ready, because your first elimination ceremony starts tonight!" Burst shouted.

 **00000000000000**

" **Oh you have got to be kidding me. We went through all of that all for nothing?!" Blaziken groans. "Dammit, now we have to go through an elimination ceremony. Well, one thing's for sure, one of those two girls is out of here."**

 **00000000000000**

 **Corsola gasped, "Oh no, I made my team lose! I don't wanna get eliminated! Not this soon! I need to do something, quick."**

 **00000000000000**

 **Mareanie growled, "Dammit! Me and Corsola both costed our team the challenge. Now I got to find a way to get her eliminated and not me. Great."**

 **00000000000000**

 **Honchkrow tipped his hat down. "We lost.. Based on two Pokemon going through the wrong door. It makes sense for one of them to go, but I should eliminate the one who's less useful than the other. It's for the good of the team."**

 **00000000000000**

 **Meowstic chuckled. "We may have lost the first ever challenge, but the other team has to deal with their first elimination. I could laugh this up all night long, and then some."**

 **00000000000000**

 **Doublade smirked, "So, now one of the two girls has to go. It's time to see which one can outlast the other, so exciting."**

 **00000000000000**

Honchkrow called for Toxicroak and Nidoking at the forest, where their alliance confide in secret.

"Old sports, as you know, we have an elimination to handle." Honchkrow started. "I think it's obvious which two everyone's targeting."

"Yeah, Corsola and Mareanie." Toxicroak replied.

"I wish it wasn't them, but they did mess up, so there's nothing else to do then to vote one of them off." Nidoking admitted.

"Now the question is which one of the two we should get rid of? Well, that answer's very simple, just choose the one who does worse in challenges than the other. This is a team effort after all." Honchkrow explained.

"Well by saying that, I think we already know which one to eliminate. She sucks… at basically everything." Toxicroak said.

"Well, you're not wrong." Nidoking admitted.

"So, it's obvious then." Honchkrow said. "We should eliminate-"

 **00000000000000**

The Wishiwashies were at the elimination ceremony. It was the only thing that looked normal with the contestants sitting on logs and Burst had an oil drum to give the votes.

Cog gave Burst all the votes and tallied them up. He cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, your team lost the challenge and now has to eliminate one of your contestants. This is the elimination ceremony. As you know this is where we eliminate the contestants and will be forced to leave the island, losing their chances of the prize money. Now, I have with me 17 Sitrus berries. But as you can see there are 18 of you here. When I call your name, you will receive a berry, if you have a berry, that means you're safe. But if you don't receive a berry, that means you're the majority voted for, and is elimination from the island." Burst explained.

There was mixed reactions from all of the contestants. Most were scared, most were confident they won't get eliminated, and some looked aggravated, just wanting to get this over with.

 **00000000000000**

 **Corsola let out a sigh of relief, "Alright, I talked to Archeops, Doublade, Sableye, Lopunny, and Shelgon. And they all agreed to vote with me. I think I'm safe since I'm assuming the rest don't like Mareanie either… I hope."**

 **00000000000000**

 **Mareanie let out a long breath, "I talked with Blaziken, Doublade, Luxray, Cacturne, and Varx. And I persuaded them to vote with me. Now I just hope the rest actually uses their brain and vote out Corsola for how weak she is."**

 **00000000000000**

 **Araquanid blinked, "Um, what do you do when both mareanie and Corsola want you to vote off each other?"**

 **00000000000000**

 **Doublade smiled, "Now isn't this exciting? Both Pokemon went with me to vote against the other, and I agreed to both of them. This gives me control on who should stay, and who should go. I only wish I can do this more often."**

 **00000000000000**

"Now, let me start off by saying Golurk gets the first Sitrus berry." Burst said, as Cog teleports the berry to Golurk's hand.

"Next is Mimikyu, Honchkrow, Toxicroak, and Nidoking." Burst announced, as the rest got their berries.

Mimikyu got hers and smiled at Golurk, while the other three were confident they weren't going to be eliminated.

"Next is Araquanid, Shelgon, Banette, Varx, and Cacturne." Burst added, as more berries were given.

"Then it's Luxray, Archeops, Doublade, and Lopunny." Burst said.

For some reason, the berry got teleport like it was thrown at Archeops face and she fell off her log. "... I'm okay."

"Blaziken, you have one vote, but since you only have one, you're safe." Burst said.

"What? Who voted for me?" Blaziken asked.

"Sorry, can't say. Sableye, you have three votes on your name, but you're safe as well." Burst added.

Sableye looked shocked.

 **00000000000000**

 **Sableye was left in surprise, "Who voted for me?"**

 **0000000000000**

It was now down to Mareanie and Corsola.

"Corsola, you went into the wrong door and costed your team the challenge. While Mareanie, you costed your team the challenge as well and can also be rude to others." Burst explained.

"Why am I not surprised you want me gone more." Mareanie said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, the last Sitrus berry goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

.., Mareanie." Burst said, giving Mareanie her berry.

Corsola was shocked. "W-What?!"

Mareanie actually smiled at this.

"Corsola, I'm sorry, but you have been eliminated from the island. Say your goodbyes and head on to the docks of no return." Burst said.

Corsola slowly nodded, before she left to do just that.

 **00000000000000**

 **Mareanie laughed happily, "Ah finally, she's gone. It felt like a giant weight on your shoulders just went away. This is nice."**

 **000000000000000**

 **Mimikyu said, "Corsola went to us and wanted us to vote against Mareanie. Yes she can be rude, but I didn't want to join in on something like that. It felt unfair. So we decided to vote for Sableye, since no one would actually vote him out. Right Golurk?" Mimikyu asked**

 **Golurk nodded in reply.**

 **000000000000000**

 **Araquanid sighed, "I couldn't choose one of two, I wanted both to stay, even though I knew one of them had to leave. So I decided to vote on Sableye, since no one would really vote on the poor guy."**

 **000000000000000**

 **Blaziken roared, "I swear, if I find out who voted for me, I'll blow them to smithereens!"**

 **000000000000000**

 **Banette was laughing horribly.**

 **000000000000000**

 **Honchkrow: "Me and my alliance voted for Corsola. She was the weakest link after all. Sorry old sport, I hope you understand." Honchkrow tipped his hat to the camera.**

 **000000000000000**

 **Doublade smirked, "I felt that since Corsola is weaker in challenges than Mareanie can be, she should leave the island. While it can be argued that Corsola is far more easier to manipulate than Mareanie can ever be, she's just too weak to keep around for long. At least with Mareanie I can at least toy with longer. I would say I'm sorry for Corsola, but that would imply I care for her, which I don't."**

 **000000000000000**

Corsola was about to head off the docks, but-

"Corsola!" Someone shouted.

Corsola turned around and saw Goodra, Lurantis, and Galvantula come up to her.

Corsola smiled. "Aw, you guys came to see me off?"

"Of course, we're your friends after all. It would be cruel not to." Goodra replied.

"Y-Y-You're a good friend of mine. I'll miss you." Galvantula said.

"We hope to see you later…" Lurantis quietly said.

Corsola smiled more and they all went into one group hug. She then separated. "Well, goodbye everyone! I'll see you all later!"

Corsola hopped on the boat and said goodbye to the three one last time, before her boat was out of sight.

 **00000000000000**

 **Corsola sighed, before smiling, "Well, it was both a great time, and a very eventful time here. I really did wish I would spend more time with my friends, and with Araquanid… but that's okay, I have many friends try their best and win for me! And that's all I'll ever ask of them! At least I'll be away from Mareanie, so that's a huge plus! Goodbye everyone! I hope to see you all later!"**

 **00000000000000**

Darmanitan rushed to his cabin and searched frantically. He kept searching like crazy until he finally found his suitcase.

Darmanitan gave a huge grin, as he rushed to grab it. "Oh thank Arceus! I thought it would take me forever to find you!"

Darmanitan was now happy, as he now left the cabin with his suitcase.

 **00000000000000**

 **Darmanitan had the suitcase in his hand. "Ah, much better."**

 **00000000000000**

Lopunny sneaked out of her cabin and went to infirmary.

She walked inside and saw Riktar, lying on the bed.

"Riktar, are you alright?" Lopunny asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I'll be just fine. Doc said I shouldn't move for a while to get my energy back. But to be honest, I'm not quite sure on that. I was warned to take everything Doc says the opposite, and he said I should be dead… weird." Riktar replied.

Lopunny smiled. "Well, at least you're alright. I heard you took on that crazy bull. You didn't have to do that."

"But I had to. I had to prove I'm the strongest and look at me, I still am." Riktar said confidently.

"You know, you don't have to prove anything. At least, not to me anyways." Lopunny said, as she got a chair and sat by Riktar.

Riktar laughed. "While I appreciate what you say, It's more for me than anyone else. You know what I mean, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. So, do you have anything to talk about? We do have all night." Lopunny said.

Riktar smiled. "Well, I got stories that will take all night, so I think we should start with that."

 **00000000000000**

 **Lopunny giggled. "Riktar's a very optimistic guy. A little silly, but very cheerful. If only Blaziken can be like him, then my life would be content."**

 **00000000000000**

Malamar was leading Mawile and Meowstic out of the forest.

"So, are you going to tell us what you've been doing all night?" Meowstic asked.

"Do not worry Meowstic, I will not only tell you, I'll show you." Malamar replied.

"I hope it's worth it. I would rather not seen anymore shots to the shin for the rest of the night." Mawile commented.

Malamar kept on leading the two, until they went inside a cave.

"Malamar! We can't see anything in here!" Meowstic shouted.

"Meowstic! Mawile! Prepare yourselves! As you will see the true power of SCIENCE!" Malamar announced, as he turned on the lights.

Meowstic and Mawile quickly adjusted to the lights as they now see with wide eyes.

There were many computer screens in one area, many chemicals at a chemistry lab, a rest area with bean bag chairs and an espresso machine, and an arsenal room that has an ungodly variety of gadgets and weapons.

"What… is this place?" Mawile asked.

"Mawile, Meowstic, you wanted a place where no one could eavesdrop, or spy on us while we discuss about our alliance. Well, I designed this cave to be our hideout! Say hello, to Trinity Headquarters!" Malamar announced.

Meowstic looked around, until he slowly walked to Malamar.

When he did, he looked up at Malamar and patted his shin with his cane. "Nice job Malamar, it seems there's an actual brain behind that thick skull of yours."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now everyone, enjoy the many areas of our hideout! Bask in the full potential of SCIENCE!" Malamar shouted.

Mawile went to the rest area to have fun with the bean bag chairs, while Meowstic looked around the cave once more. Yep, this will definitely work as their new hideout.

 **00000000000000**

Mareanie figured Araquanid would probably be at the lake again, so she went to the forest in hopes of finding him. Now that Corsola's out of the picture, she can finally find out what this other feeling is, the good feeling.

Mareanie come out of the woods and found Araquanid, lying on the ground and looking at the lake.

Mareanie went to Araquanid and sat down. "Hey there Araquanid… you uh… doing alright?"

"I guess. I'm just a little down that Corsola left. It hurts when a friend you made not too long ago leaves so sudden." Araquanid replied.

Mareanie didn't know what to do. She's never been in this type of situation, keeping to herself most of her life. But that didn't mean she couldn't try. "I'm sorry for what happened to Corsola. It's a shame really."

"Thanks. It helps hearing that a little bit." Araquanid said, still in his gloom and looking at the lake.

Well, at least she did something right. Mareanie didn't want to potentially hurt Araquanid even more, so she just sat and looked at the lake with Araquanid.

 **00000000000000**

 **Araquanid wondered, "Have you ever made a friend, like say a day ago, and then they're just ripped out of your life? Well, that's what I'm feeling right now with Corsola. Still, it made me feel better knowing that Mareanie was with me during my grief. She may not show it, but I can tell, she cares a lot about those she trusts, even if the number of Pokemon she trusts is very low.**

 **00000000000000**

 **Mareanie glared at the camera, "Great, now what am I feeling?! Before, it felt great thinking of Corsola gone. Now, it hurts just thinking of what I did… Ack, why does emotions have to be so complicated?!"**

 **00000000000000**

Banette was walking around the tree cabins, just whistling and enjoying the view.

He went inside his hidden room to check on something as he saw his huge arsenal of explosives.

Banette looked at the explosives and grinned, as chuckled at the good work he did today.

When Banette was done inspecting everything, he started whistling again and left his hidden room.

As Banette left, he covered the main entrance with fake wood and just whistled while he was walking away, as if nothing's ever happened.

 **00000000000000**

 **Now was that an exciting challenge or what?! Don't worry, I won't do anything OFF THE CHARTS INSANE with the Ultra Space thing. Just using them for challenges is all. But ya have ta admit, it was pretty cool!**

 **Now I gave those two advertisements for Delta's and Nihi's stories. Ya should go ahead and check them out. (But again, I warn ya of Total Xtreme Island)**

 **Now what'll be the next challenge?! Well let's just say the contestants are hunting, but no normal Pokémon in any of the hunting seasons!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'll see ya all later, laddies!**

 **Corsola: Come on everyone! Go ahead and review!**


End file.
